Love Therapy  SUJUn'SHINEE
by Ladea Vesia
Summary: "Hyun Ah, berhenti!" teriak Donghae  Hyun Ah menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Donghae yang berlari kearahnya dan berhenti tak jauh darinya.  "Aku tidak ingin kau pergi, kumohon tetaplah tinggal disini!" pinta Donghae memohon
1. Chapter 1

**"Love Therapy"  
><strong>

Author : Ladea Vesia  
>Title : Love Therapy<br>Chapter : 1 ( one )  
>Rating : 16+<br>Genre : Romantis, Komedy,..  
>Fandom : <strong>Suju, Shinee,...<strong>  
>Discalimer : Ini cerita asalnya dari gua jadi jangan pada protes!<br>Back Song : SNSD-OH!...dan SUJU-its You!

**_"Setiap orang memiliki pilihan hidupnya masing-masing bukan, dan setiap orang pasti pernah mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta, dan dalam percintaan pasti akan selalu ada duka!..Dan jika ada duka maka akan ada luka dan luka itu juga harus disembuhkan,..hanya saja cara penyembuhannyalah yang belum kita ketahui."_**

**Chapter 1**  
><em><br>_

"Hyun Ah, berhenti!" teriak Donghae

Hyun Ah menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Donghae yang berlari kearahnya dan berhenti tak jauh darinya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi, kumohon tetaplah tinggal disini!" pinta Donghae memohon.

"maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi Donghae!" ucap Hyun Ah membuat Donghae terdiam tidak percaya "Aku lebih memilih bersama dengannya dari pada denganmu, maafkan aku!"

Donghae menatap Hyun Ah dengan perasan campur aduk, ia membiarkan gadis yang ia cintai pergi jauh darinya untuk selamanya. Donghae hanya bisa melihat Hyun Ah pergi semakin menjauh sementara ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghalangi Hyun Ah. Kekasihnya itu telah di jodohkan oleh orangtuanya dan akan pergi keluar negeri setelah lulus SMA. Salah Donghae kenapa ia dulu merehkan masalah tersebut dan sekarang tidak ada yang bisa di perbuatnya.

"Donghae!" panggil Leeteuk menepuk pundak temannya "Sudahlah, jalan kita masih panjang!" kata Leeteuk.

Donghae mengangguk kemudian mereka berdua kembali ke gedung sekolah menghadiri upacara kelulusan yang telah dilewatkan oleh Hyun Ah demi calon suaminya. Tapi Donghae yakin, suatu saat ia pasti bisa mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik dari Hyun Ah dan ia berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan gadis itu.

Malam itu, pesta kelulusan diadakan di rumah salah satu teman Donghae yaitu si pangeran cinta Heechul dan dihadiri hampir semua siswa. Kekayaan keluarga Heechul memang tidak mengherankan jika pesta mereka sangat megah.

"Donghae!" sapa Heechul saat melihat Donghae yang baru datang "Aku sudah dengar dari Leeteuk dan aku turut sedih, tapi selamat, kau lulus menjadi salah satu siswa terbaik!"

"Umm!" Donghae mengangguk tersenyum "Kau juga lulus dengan nilai yang tidak terlalu buruk!"

Heechul tergelak mengingat nilainya yang sangat mengerikan tapi ia berhasil lulus SMA.

"Jadi kau akan melanjutkan kemana?" tanya Heechul pada Donghae.

Donghae mengangkat bahu "Entahlah, mungkin aku tidak melanjutkan!" jawab Donghae santai "Kau tahu sendiri orang tuaku tidak sekaya orangtuamu!"

Heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian ia tersenyum "Bagaimana kalau kau masuk keakademi seni yang sama denganku?" tawar Heechul "Sekolah itu milik pamanku, aku bisa merekomendasikan beasiswa untukmu!"

Donghae tersenyum "tidak perlu, lagi pula tidak masalah bagiku melanjutkan atau tidak!" terangnya.

"Oh tidak, tidak, tidak!" seru Heechul menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Kau akan tetap masuk ke akademi seni yang sama denganku,...Akademi Seni Meong!" terangnya.

Donghae mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum, tidak ada yang bisa menolak permintaan Heechul jadi lebih baik dia menjalani apa yang ada dengan sebaik mungkin. Orangtuanya pasti senang mendengar seorang Donghae mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolah seni terkenal seperti Akademi Seni Meong.

~0~

Seminggu sejak kelulusan, surat pemberitahuan penerimaan beasiswa Donghae sudah sampai ketangan orangtuanya yang sangat senang dan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan yang dihadiri oleh Leeteuk, Heechul, dan Ryeowook. Rupanya Leeteuk juga masuk keakademi tersebut dan mengambil jurusan fotografer, sementara Heechul mengambil jurusan tari moderen, dan Donghae mengambil jurusan musik, sedangkan Ryeowook melanjutkan ke unversitas Dongso jurusan kedokteran.

"Sepertinya akan menarik disana, penuh dengan seni dan keindahannya!" komentar Heechul saat mereka sudah berada di kamar Donghae yang mungil tapi nyaman sambil membayangkan gadis-gadis cantik.

Donghae tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala "Disana banyak orang hebat, jangan seenaknya seperti saat SMA!" kata Donghae mengingatkan Heechul.

Heechul melempari Donghae dengan bantal "Kau merusak kesenanganku!" serunya membuat semua yang ada tertawa melihat raut wajah sebal Heechul yang menggemaskan.

Leeteuk tanpa sengaja melihat foto Hyun Ah di meja belajar Donghae dan mengambilnya "Sepertinya ini sudah tidak diperlukan lagi!" ucapnya melepaskan foto Hyun Ah dari pigura.

"Jangan seenaknya !" Donghae merebut foto dan pigura dari tangan Leeteuk "Biarkan saja disana!" ucapnya meletakkan kembali foto tersebut ditempatnya.

"Kau itu benar-benar tidak bisa melupakannya ya? dia sudah menikah dengan pria lain!" kata Heechul membuat Donghae menatap foto Hyun Ah sedih.

Leeteuk menggerakkan alisnya keatas kemudian menatap keluar jendela "Sepertinya malam ini cerah, ayo jalan-jalan!" ajaknya sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar Donghae.

Heechul dan Ryeowook segera mengikuti Leeteuk, sementara Donghae yang masih terdiam menatap foto Hyun Ah akhirnya bergerak malas mengambil jaketnya dan menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah berada diluar rumah menghirup udara malam yang dingin sambil menertawakan jaket Ryeowook yang berwarna pink.

Mereka berempat berjalan-jalan sepanjang perumahan tempat Donghae tinggal dan berhenti di sebuah taman dekat danau yang ada perumahan Donghae yang berada di pinggiran kota dan masih banyak pepohonan itu.

"Pasti asik sekali kalau ada perempuan disini!" gumam Leeteuk pada dirinya sendiri tapi langsung mendapat sodokan lengan dari Ryeowook "Apa?" tanya Leeteuk tidak suka.

Ryeowook menunjuk kearah depan mereka tempat seorang perempuan berdiri, Heechul dan Donghae mengikuti arah telunjuk Ryeowook dan mereka melihat Hyun Ah berdiri disana menatap lurus kearah Donghae. Wajah Hyun Ah terlihat sedih dan ada noda darah disudut bibir Hyun Ah. Donghae segera menghampiri Hyun Ah dan memeluk Hyun Ah dalam diam.

"Huum, cinta!" desar seseorang membuat Heechul, Leeteuk, dan Ryeowook menoleh keasal suara yang berasal dari tempat tadi Donghae berdiri dan sebegai gantinya seorang gadis mungil berdiri disana menatap kearah Donghae dan Hyun Ah "Selalu ada duka!"

"Apa maksudmu ada duka?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Kau ini siapa?" tanya Heechul

"Hmm,.." desah Leeteuk.

Gadis itu tidak menoleh kearah tiga cowok didekatnya dan terus melihat kearah Donghae dan Hyun Ah yang sedang berbicara dan tidak terdengar oleh mereka "Perempuan itu akan pergi untuk selamanya!" ucap gadis itu.

Ketiga cowok yang sama sekali tidak paham itu mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti dan memperhatikan Hyun Ah dan saat mereka menoleh kearah gadis yang berkomentar tadi, gadis itu sudah tidak ada ditempatnya membuat ketiganya terkejut dan mencari gadis itu yang ternyata sudah berjalan meninggalkan taman, mereka melihat gadis itu menghilang di tikungan taman.

"Apa maksud gadis itu?" tanya Heechul "BUkannya Hyun Ah memang akan pergi meninggalkan Donghae karena dia sudah menikah?"

Ryeowook dan Leeteuk mengangkat bahu mereka sama tidak tahu dan mengerti apa yang dikatakan gadis tadi.

Donghae menatap mata sayu Hyun Ah "Apa yang terjadi padamu? apa ada yang menyakitimu?" tanya Donghae setengah panik.

Hyun Ah menggeleng "Aku, aku ingin kau berjanji tidak akan pernah melupakan aku!" ucap Hyun Ah bercucuran air mata.

"Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu selamanya!" ucap Donghae memeluk Hyun Ah lebih erat.

~0~

Donghae memandang langit-langit kamarnya, ia masih ingat jelas wajah Hyun AH yang sangat sendu sampai mereka berpisah setelah Donghae mengantar Hyun Ah pulang. Ada rasa senang bercampur sedih dalam hatinya. Sampai ia berhasil melupakan Leeteuk, Heechul dan Ryeowook yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpisah dan bersay goodbye dan pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Akhirnya perkuliahkan dimulai.

Tidak ada masa orientasi siswa di Akademi Meong dan sebagai gantinya para mahasiswa baru di pertontonkan hasil karya para mahasiswa akademi Meong. Donghae, Leeteuk, dan Heechul duduk ditempat duduk paling belakang saat mereka melihat pertunjukan drama tentang gadis kerudung merah. Benar-benar cerita yang menarik sampai membuat Heechul bersemangat dan berteriak-teriak supaya serigalanya dibunuh betulan membuat Leeteuk dan Donghae terpaksa berusaha membekap mulut Heechul.

"Dasar serigala busuk, dia harusnya dibunuh saja!" komentar Heechul saat mereka selesai menonton pertunjukkan dan perjalanan menuju pameran fotografi yang ada di gym.

"Ck,ck,ck! tidak aku sangka ternyata kau itu orang yang mudah terbawa suasana!" komentar seorang gadis yang dikenali Leeteuk dan Heechul sebagai gadis aneh yang muncul dan menghilang begitu saja.

"KAu?" seru Heechul dan Leeteuk bersamaan membuat Donghae mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti.

~0~

* * *

><p>Author NOte :<p>

Aku suka menulis cerita ini,..xixixi,..Donghae maafkan daku membuatmu menderita cinta,...*ditimpuk DOnghae batubata*


	2. Chapter 2

"Love Theraphy" ( chapter 3)

oleh Dinasty Ladea Vesia pada 23 April 2011 jam 15:47

Catatan Anda telah dibuat

Author : Ladea Vesia

Title : Love Therapy

Chapter : 1 ( one )

Rating : 16+

Genre : Romantis, Komedy,..

Fandom : Suju, Shinee,...

Discalimer : Ini cerita asalnya dari gua jadi jangan pada protes!

Back Song : SNSD-OH!...dan SUJU-its You!

**_"Setiap orang memiliki pilihan hidupnya masing-masing bukan, dan setiap orang pasti pernah mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta, dan dalam percintaan pasti akan selalu ada duka!..Dan jika ada duka maka akan ada luka dan luka itu juga harus disembuhkan,..hanya saja cara penyembuhannyalah yang belum kita ketahui."_**

Chapter 2

"KAu?" seru Leeteuk dan Heechul bersamaan membuat Donghae mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Donghae heran.

Gadis itu menatap Donghae menilai "Nasibmu benar-benar buruk!" komentar gadis itu.

"Heh, tunggu!" Heechul menarik lengan gadis itu.

"Namaku Kim Haneul bukan, heh!" ucap Haneul sebal "Aku masih banyak urusan, aku harus main drama lagi!"

"tidak bisa begitu, aku mau protes!" kata Heechul menggebu-gebu "Siapa yang membuat skenarionya?" tanya Heechul.

Haneul mengerutkan dahi "Aku, memang kenapa?" tanya Haneul bingung "Kau orang gila yang berteriak-teriak tadi bukan?"

Donghae menghela nafas "Tunggu dulu, bukankah lebih baik kalau kita saling kenal!" sela Donghae "Aku Donghae, ini temanku Heechul dan Leeteuk!"

"Ya,ya,ya salam kenal tuan-tuan! sampai jumpa!" kata Haneul kemudian buru-buru pergi sebelum Heechul sempat menarik tangannya lagi.

Heechul mengerucutkan bibir tidak suka, tapi kemudian Leeteuk memutar tubuh Heechul dan mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkan ruang drama dan kembali mengelilingi Meong art school yang sangat luas. Sampai kemudian mereka dipisah-pisah sesuai jurusan mereka.

Donghae berjalan malas mengikuti kakak tingkat mereka selaku panitia penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Cukup banyak yang mengambil jurusan musik, angkatan Donghae dibagi menjadi tiga kelas, yaitu kelas A, B dan C sesuai dengan tingkat kemampuan saat diuji setelah penerimaan dan Donghae masuk kelas A, yang merupakan kelas kemampuan terbaik.

"Jadi, kalian akan menerima jadwal yang sudah kami poskan kealamat masing-masing minggu depan. dan kami harapkan kalian mengikuti peraturan akademi kami! terima kasih!" kata seorang dosen kemudian meninggalkan ruangan yang langsung ramai.

"Hai, aku Sungmin dan ini temanku Kyuhyun kami dari SMA Goong!" kata seorang cowok imut yang duduk disebelah Donghae dan satu orang teman cowok itu duduk didepan Donghae.

"Aku Donghae dari SMA Dongso !" kata Donghae mengangguk sopan.

"SMA Dongso?" seru Sungmin "wah, pasti kau pandai sekali bisa masuk kesana!" komentar Sungmin.

Donghae tersenyum "tidak juga." ucapnya lirih.

"Aku dan Sungmin masuk kesini melalui jalur ujian! beruntung bisa masuk kelas A!" kata Kyuhyun juga bersemangat.

Belum sempat Donghae menjawab seorang cowok yang duduk disebelah Kyuhyun menoleh dan ikut nimbrung.

"Aku Yesung dari SMA Internasional Boong! aku masuk memalui jalur prestasi!" katanya santai "Kalian hebat juga, jalur ujian bisa masuk kelas A!"

Sungmin tersenyum "Kami juga terkejut!" ucapnya senang "Dan kau Donghae, kau jalur ujiankah?"

Donghae menggelengkan kepala "Aku direkomendasikan disini dan mendapat beasiswa!" jawabnya malu.

"Benarkah?" seru Kyuhyun dan Yesung bersamaan dan diberi anggukkan oleh Donghae.

"Aku dengar hanya tiga orang yang mendapatkan beasiswa dijurusan musik ini tahun ini!" kata Yesung "Salah satunya dia!" Yesung menunjuk kearah seorang cowok yang duduk sendiri sambil mendengarkan musik "Dia dari sekolah yang sama denganku, namanya Choi Siwon!"

"Waa, dia cakep sekali!" komentar Sungmin

Donghae menatap Siwon menilai kemudian menoleh kearah Yesung "Lalu siapa lagi?" tanya Donghae.

Yesung terlihat mencari-cari kemudian ia melihat kepojokan kelas "Itu, Minho, dari SMA Meong, kudengar dia sangat berbakat!" terang Yesung menunjuk seorang cowok dengan wajah tampan yang mengobrol dengan dua temannya.

"Sepertinya akan jadi persaingan ketat disini!" kata Kyuhyun dan diberi anggukkan oleh yang lain.

Donghae tidak akan menyangka dirinya bisa masuk ketempat dimana orang-orang hebat berada. Ia tersenyum dan tertawa ceria bersama ketiga teman barunya yang rupanya sangat tahu tentang seluk beluk Akademi seni Meong, berkat mereka Donghae mendapat banyak informasi tentang Akademi dan jurusan-jurusan lainnya.

~0~

Heechul duduk dikelas yang juga dibagi menjadi tiga kelas itu, dan berkat pamannya ia bisa masuk ke kelas A. Ya begitulah jika tidak terlalu berkemampuan, tapi banyak orang dalam. Tapi karena wajahnya yang cantik itu ia terlihat sepadan dengan para orang berkemampuan yang sebenarnya, benar-benar memanfaatkan wajah.

"Aku Eunhyuk! salam kenal!" kata orang yang duduk didepan Heechul yang menurut Heechul terlihat sedikit kumal.

Heechul menilai Eunyuk kemudian menjabat tangan Eunhyuk "Aku Heechul!" kata Heechul memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku tidak percaya bisa masuk ke kelas A, senangnya! aku dari SMA Meong!" kata Eunhyuk lagi "Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya.

"Aku dari SMA Dongso!" kata Heechul acuh.

Saat Heechul memperhatikan teman-teman yang sekelas dengannya ia melihat seorang cowok imut dengan rambut jamur dan terlihat pendiam, seperti anak ingusan hanya memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Ayo ikut aku!" pinta Heechul pada Eunhyuk yang segera berdiri kemudian berjalan mengikuti Heechul yang menghampiri cowok rambut jamur yang menatap Heechul terkejut.

"Hoo, Taemin!" seru Eunhyuk "Kau masuk kesini juga! senang sekali aku bisa sekelas dengamu!" Eunhyuk memeluk Taemin yang berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Eunhyuk, lepaskan aku!" pinta Taemin dan Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya tapi masih terlihat sangat senang.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Heechul sok keren dan membuat Taemin melongo "ada apa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Heechul melihat cara Taemin menatapnya.

Taemin menggeleng "Aku pikir kau tadi perempuan!" kata Taemin polos.

Heechul menaikkan alisnya kemudian tertawa "Benarkah? aku memang cantik!" katanya memuji diri sendiri sambil memegangi rambut dan wajahnya "Aku Heechul dari SMA Dongso!"

"SMA Dongso?" seru Taemin dan Eunhyuk bersamaan.

Heechul mengangguk.

"tidak heran kau bisa masuk kelas A!" komentar Taemin.

"Bagiku ini mudah!" kata Heechul menyombongkan diri ( dasar Heechul!)

Akhirnya mereka bertiga menjadi teman yang cukup akrab. Heechul menceritakan tentang jurusan drama akting dan Taemin mengatakan kalau ada dua temannya yang masuk kejurusan itu bernama Jonghyun dan Key, Eunhyuk juga bertanya apakah Minho dan Onew juga masuk ke Akademi Meong dan Taemin menjawab dengan anggukan. Heechul lebih suka membicarakan dirinya sendiri, dan itu tidak membuat Taemin dan Eunhyuk yang memang terpesona oleh Heechul merasa keberatan.

"wah,wah,wah! Heechul, kita berjumpa disini ya!" kata seorang cowok dengan tubuh tegap.

"Hangkyung?" seri Heechul "Wah, senang berjumpa denganmu!"

Akhirnya mereka berempat mengobrol bersama. Hankyung adalah teman SMP Heechul dan Heechul tidak menyangka akan bertemu temannya ditempat itu. benar-benar menyenangkan menurut Heechul...tapi, sayangnya kemampuan Heechul tidak lebih dari ketiga temannya itu.

~0~

Saatnya istirahat makan siang. Donghae, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, dan Yesung pergi ke kafe Meong dan makan bersama disana. Donghae melihat Heechul sibuk dengan teman-teman barunya dan tidak memperhatikan kehadiran Donghae yang akhirnya duduk di sudut kafe dengan jendela kaca setelah mengambil makan siang mereka.

"Donghae!" panggil Leeteuk yang kemudian menghampiri Donghae bersama seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi tegap.

"Leeteuk, bagaimana kelasmu?" tanya Donghae "Ini teman-temanku, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, dan Yesung!" Donghae memperkenalkan teman-temannya pada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk memberi salam pada mereka "Salam kenal, aku Leeteuk dan ini temanku Kangin!" katanya memperkenalkan diri kemudian memperkenalkan Kangin pada teman-teman DOnghae.

"Sepertinya semua tempat sudah penuh!" komentar KAngin melihat kesekelilingnya.

Leeteuk juga ikut melihat kesekitarnya "benar juga, mungkin kita bawa saja makanan kita ke taman!" kata Leeteuk mengeluarkan pendapat.

"Kenapa kalian tidak duduk bersama kami saja, masih ada dua kursi." tawar Sungmin.

Kangin tersenyum pada Sungmin " terima kasih, sepertinya kita bisa duduk sekarang!" kata Kangin dan diberi anggukan oleh Leeteuk.

Setelah mengambil makanan mereka, Kangin segera duduk dimeja Donghae dkk, sementara Leeteuk menghampiri Heechul dan mengobrol sebentar dengan teman-teman Heechul kemudian segera duduk di kursi yang masih kosong di meja Donghae dkk.

"Kau kenal dengan cowok cantik itu?" tanya Sungmin pada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menoleh kearah Heechul kemudian melihat kearah Sungmin "Maksudmu Heechul?" tanyanya memastikan.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepala.

"Dia teman SMAku dan Donghae, memang kenapa?" tanya Leeteuk heran

"Sepertinya orangnya menyebalkan!" komentar Sungmin dan Yesung bersamaan membuat Donghae dan Leeteuk terdiam selama lima menit kemudian tertawa bersama-sama.

Sungmin menatap Donghae dan Leeteuk bergantian tidak mengerti, Yesung dan Kyuhyun ikut tertawa bersama karena melihat wajah bingung Sungmin sementara Kangin hanya diam memperhatikan Heechul yang menurutnya tidak terlihat terlalu menyebalkan dan memilih melanjutkan makan.

Tawa Donghae tiba-tiba terhenti saat Siwon masuk ditemani oleh seorang gadis yang sangat dikenalinya dan membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti menatap gadis yang tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Leeteuk yang menyadari raut wajah Donghae segera mengikuti arah pandang Donghae dan ikut terdiam memperhatikan Siwon dan gadis itu lewat. Heechul yang tanpa sengaja menoleh ikut terdiam dan langsung menatap kearah Donghae dan Leeteuk segera melihat kearah Donghae juga.

"Donghae kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Leeteuk membuat Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Kangin melihat kearah Donghae tidak mengerti.

Donghae menundukkan kepalanya, ia merasa ada yang menekan dadanya sangat kuat dan membuatnya merasa seperti tercekik dan kepalanya terasa berat. Donghae tidak bisa berada ditempat itu, dengan gerakan cepat Donghae berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan meja begitu saja membuat semua orang keheranan. Leeteuk yang terdiam segera mengambil minuman Donghae dan pergi menyusul Donghae. Heechul sama hal dengan dengan Leeteuk, segera menyusul Donghae membuat teman-temannya keheranan karena ditinggal pergi.

~0~

"Donghae!" panggil Leeteuk di koridor "Donghae berhenti!" pintanya tapi Donghae tidak menghentikan langkahnya sama sekali.

"Donghae!" panggil Heechul setengah berlari kearah Donghae melewati Leeteuk dan berhasil menarik lengan Donghae dan membuat Pangeran itu berhenti.

Donghae menatap kosong kearah Heechul yang kemudian melepaskan tangannya dan ia bersandar di tembok dan menatap lurus keluar jendela.

"Kau baik-baik saja Donghae?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir tapi Donghae tidak menjawab.

"Donghae!" seru Heechul "Apa dengan diam bisa menyelesaikan masalah?" serunya kesal.

Donghae tertunduk menatap jaket ditangannya, saat ini ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

~0~

Aurhot Note :

Yuhuu,..aku sedih membuat cerita ini,..harus menyiksa Donghaeku,..hiks,..hiks,..hiks...


	3. Chapter 3

"Love Therapy" ( Chapter 3 )

Apr 23, '11 3:45 PM  
>untuk<p>

Author : Ladea Vesia  
>Title : Love Therapy<br>Chapter : 3 ( three )  
>Rating : 16+<br>Genre : Romantis, Komedy,..  
>Fandom : Suju, Shinee,...<br>Discalimer : Ini cerita asalnya dari gua jadi jangan pada protes!  
>Back Song : SNSD-OH!...dan SUJU-its You!<p>

_"Setiap orang memiliki pilihan hidupnya masing-masing bukan, dan setiap orang pasti pernah mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta, dan dalam percintaan pasti akan selalu ada duka!..Dan jika ada duka maka akan ada luka dan luka itu juga harus disembuhkan,..hanya saja cara penyembuhannyalah yang belum kita ketahui."__  
><span>_

**Chapter 3**

"Donghae, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Leeteuk meremas pundak Donghae yang masih tertunduk menatap jaketnya.

"Heh, Donghae? kami bertanya padamu!" seru Heechul mendorong pundak Donghae.

Leeteuk menarik Heechul "Jangan bersikap kasar begitu!" ucapnya memberitahu Heechul "Kita tunggu saja!"

"Aish!" desah Heechul memalingkan wajah.

Leeteuk kembali menghampiri Donghae yang masih diam dan belum mau menjawab kemudian ia bersandar disebelah Donghae dan menatap keluar jendela. Selama kurang lebih lima menit mereka terus berada dalam diam. Heechul sudah tidak sabar menatap Donghae kesal dengan tangan terlipat didada.

"Aku,.." gumam Donghae membuat Leeteuk dan Heechul menatapnya lekat-lekat "Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa?" kata Donghae tertawa hambar.

Leeteuk menoleh kearah Heechul yang mengangkat bahu sama tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Mereka kembali melihat kearah Donghae.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, apa yang harus aku katakan, semuanya aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak bisa berpikir sama sekali!" lanjut Donghae kemudian menghela nafas tersenyum kecut.

Heechul memegangi dahinya "begini, aku sarankan kau menemuinya sekarang!" sahut Heechul menatap Donghae.

Donghae menggeleng "Aku tidak bisa, dia bahkan tidak tahu aku berada disini!" ucap Donghae masih tidak menatap teman-temannya.

"Aku akan menemuinya!" seru Heechul tiba-tiba dan segera membalikkan badan.

"hey,..hey!" seru Leeteuk menarik lengah Heechul "Jangan bertindak sembarangan! kita masih baru disini!"

"Memang kenapa? dia sudah membuat Donghae tidak bisa berpikir?" kata Heechul marah.

"Dia bukan mahasiswi disini!" sahut Haneul yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Heechul, Leeteuk dan Donghae menoleh kearah gadis mungil yang berdiri menatap ketiga orang itu datar.

"dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Heechul berteriak "Jangan ikut campur dengan masalah kami!"

Haneul mengerucutkan bibir "haa, kau tidak perlu berteriak." katanya dengan nada malas "Aku sudah pernah bilang bukan kalau gadis itu akan meninggalkan temanmu selamanya!" imbuhnya mempertingatkan "Tinggal tunggu waktu saja!"

Donghae menatap Haneul dengan mata lebar "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Donghae yang sudah tidak bersandar di dinding lagi dan berdiri menghadap Haneul.

Haneul menggelengkan kepala "Aku tidak bisa memberitahu lebih dari ini." ucap Haneul kemudian tersenyum "Saranku, berhentilah mendekatinya sebelum kau semakin sakit hati!"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud perkataanmu!" seru Heechul "Aku tidak pernah suka dengan yang namanya tebak-tebakkan, jadi cepat katakan kepada kami sebenarnya apa maksudmu!" pintanya tegas.

Haneul menghela nafas "Aku tidak bisa memberitahu kalian disini, bagaimana kalau besok saat makan siang di panggung drama?" Haneul menatap Donghae ramah.

Heechul menoleh kearah Leeteuk untuk meminta pendapat, tapi Leeteuk mengangkat bahu tidak bisa memberikan pendapatnya. Donghae menatap Haneul, ia merasa kalau gadis mungil didepannya itu tahu sesuatu hal yang sama sekali tidak diketahui olehnya dan ia tahu gadis itu benar.

"kami akan datang!" janji Donghae.

"Baiklah!" kata Haneul tersenyum ramah "sampai jumpa besok!" Haneul kemudian pergi meninggalkan ketiga cowok tersebut.

Leeteuk menoleh kearah Donghae tidak percaya "Kenapa kau mengiyakan gadis itu?" tanya Leeteuk heran.

Donghae menggelengkan kepala "Entahlah, aku hanya merasa dia tahu sesuatu!" terang DOnghae membuat Leeteuk mengangguk-anggukkan kepala paham, paham kenapa Donghae menyetujuinya sebenarnya,..==,..

~0~

Sepulang dari Akademi Meong,..Heechul, Leeteuk, dan Donghae berjalan bertiga dengan malas menuju subway. Donghae terus berada dalam diam sementara Heechul dan Leeteuk sudah tunjuk sana tunjuk sini dan mengomentari apa yang mereka lewati dan melewati mereka kemudian tertawa bersama.

Heechul menoleh kearah Donghae yang berada dibelakangnya kemudian berjalan mundur dan menyamai langkah DOnghae "Hey, kenapa kau percaya pada cewek aneh itu?" tanya Heechul.

Donghae mengerutkan dahi "Maksudmu Haneul?" tanya Donghae memastikan.

Heechul mengangguk.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa dia tahu sesuatu yang tidak semua orang mengetahui." kata Donghae menatap langit.

"Aku merasa dia sengaja menarik kita!" Sahut Leeteuk "Sepertinya kita orang yang dia cari!"

"Menurutku dia cuma cewek iseng!" komentar Heechul tidak suka.

Donghae tersenyum tipis "Kita lihat saja besok, apa yang akan dia katakan!"

Leeteuk mengangguk setuju, tapi Heechul mengerucutkan bibir tidak peduli tapi juga penasaran.

Donghae sama sekali tidak bisa tidur, ia hanya berguling kesana kemari dan berganti-ganti posisi. Pikirannya selalu saja melayang pada apa yang akan di ceritakan Haneul kepadanya tentang Hyun Ah nantinya. Leeteuk sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal ini dan hanya berniat menemaninya, sementara Heechul pasti mencari hal yang menguntungkan saja. Tidak ada yang bisa dimintai bantuan olehnya.

Dengan malas Donghae melirik jam beker yang menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Karena tidak bisa tidur sama sekali, cowok cakep itu memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar mencari angin dan siapa tahu bisa membantunya untuk merasa mengantuk dan sedikit berjoging malam hari bisa membantu mungkin. Jadilah Donghae joging malam-malam mengelilingi kompleks perumahan tempat ia tinggal.

"Aku sudah mengantuk!" seru seseorang dibelakang Donghae dan membuat Donghae memperlambat larinya dan menoleh dan melihat dua orang sedang bersepedaan.

"Ayo cepat, tidak ada waktu!" Seru orang bersepeda satunya dan mengayuh sepeda melewati Donghae.

"Haneul, tunggu aku!" Orang dibelakang segera mengayuh sepeda lebih cepat.

"Haneul?" gumam Donghae menatap dua orang yang bersepeda didepannya.

Tanpa disadari langkah Donghare mengikuti dua orang bersepeda tersebut yang berhenti dipinggir jembatan. Orang yang di panggil Haneul tersebut turun dan membanting sepedanya asal kemudian berlari kearah jembatan sementara Donghae berhenti untuk memperhatikan dan melihat kesekeliling mereka yang tidak ada orang lain selain mereka bertiga.

"HEY KAU!" Seru Haneul pada entah siapa "Kau pikir dengan bunuh diri bisa menyelesaikan masalah,kalau begitu cepat kau terjun, setelah itu kau akan menyesal di neraka, membuat menderita orangtua dan keluargamu, mempermalukan mereka!"

"Aku mohon jangan ikut campur!" terdengar teriakan seorang pria membuat Donghae menyipitkan mata dan mendekat kemudian ia melihat seorang pria yang sudah akan terjun dari jembatan.

"Aish,..kau itu orang bodoh!" teriak orang yang tadi mengikuti Haneul.

Haneul membalikkan badan dan sekarang Donghae bisa melihat jelas bahwa itu memang Haneul yang dia kenal "Minho, kau itu mau membantu atau mau menghancurkan?" seru Haneul marah.

Minho melepas tudungnya kemudian ia berjalan mendekat kearah orang yang akan terjun "Hey, Yunhoo cepat kau turun! memangnya kau mau mati dengan kepala putus, penuh darah mengerikan dan gentayangan tidak tampan?" ucap Minho membuat Haneul dan Donghae melongo.

Yunhoo menatap Minho berpikir kemudian perlahan turun dan tidak jadi terjun "Apa aku akan semengerikan itu? aku mau mati dengan tampan!" kata Yunhoo.

"Sudah tentu, mungkin kau harus mencari cara lain untuk mati!" saran Minho

"MINHO!" seru Haneul berkacak pinggang.

Yunhoo menoleh kearah Haneul "Haneul aku tidak jadi bunuh diri hari ini, aku mau cari cara mati yang tetap terlihat tampan!" kata Yunhoo membuat Donghae semakin membuka mulutnya keheranan "Aku akan pulang, sampai besok di akademi!" kata Yunhoo kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Haneul menghela nafas lega, tapi kemudian ia melihat Minho menunjuk-nunjuk kearah belakang Haneul membuat Haneul mengerutkan dahi dan menoleh, menemukan Donghae yang masih melongo melihat kearah Yunhoo pergi.

"Heh, sedang apa kau malam-malam disini?" seru Haneul membuat Donghae melirik kemudian segera membenahi posisi dan menutup mulutnya.

"Ehem!" deham Donghae "Aku tidak sengaja melihat kalian! kalian sedang apa?"

"Menolong orang tentunya! memang apa lagi? kau tidak lihat?" kata Minho santai "Aku mau pulang dan segera tidur, dan jangan mengangguku besok!" Minho mengambil sepedanya dan meninggalkan jembatan.

Haneul mengerucutkan bibir dan mengambil sepedanya "Sampai ketemu di Akademi!" kata Haneul pada Donghae kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Donghae yang masih tidak mengerti kenapa ada Minho teman sekelasnya yang kelihatan sangat mengenal Haneul dengan baik dan kenapa mereka harus menolong orang aneh yang cinta ketampanan. Donghae menggaruk-garuk kepalanya tidak mengerti tapi akhirnya ia berjalan menuju rumah dengan pikiran mulai setengah mengambang dan tidak paham. kasihan Donghae,...T_T

~0~

Pagi yang cerah, Donghae, Leeteuk, dan Heechul sarapan bersama di kafe akademi karena mereka berangkat pagi-pagi sekali karena jemputan dari Donghae yang hanya bisa tidur selama dua jam saking penasarannya dengan apa yang dilakukan Haneul dan Minho tengah malam seperti tadi.

"Hoahem!" Heechul menguap lebar sambil mengeliat di kursinya "Aku bisa kurang tidur kalau begini caranya!" gerutuknya.

"Ayolah, sudah tidak ada yang bisa aku kerjakan!" kata Donghae merayu.

Heechul memilih menatap Sandwichnya dari pada melihat wajah Donghae dan mulai memakan sarapannya. Sementara Leeteuk sudah sejak tadi menghabiskan sarapannya dan memesan untuk ketiga kalinya,..(maruk)..

"ohok,.ohok,..ohok!" Leeteuk terbatuk karena tersedak susu hangat yang diminumnya dan menunjuk kearah luar kafe.

Heechul dan Donghae melihat kearah yang di tunjuk oleh Leeteuk dan melihat Hyun Ah berjalan mengikuti Siwon seperti sedang ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi Siwon tidak mau mendengar ucapan Hyun Ah. Mata Donghae tidak bisa berpaling dari Hyun Ah yang tiba-tiba melihat kearah Donghae dan terlihat terkejut dan buru-buru bergerak mundur kemudian berlari pergi membuat Donghae berdiri bersiap mengejar tapi Leeteuk dan Heechul segera memegangi Donghae. Heechul menghalangi Donghae dari depan.

"Kenapa kalian menghalangiku?" seru Donghae sebal "Hyun Ah tadi melihatku!"

Heechul membalikkan badan kemudian mengetok kaca "Memangnya kau mau menabrak kaca ini?" ucapnya menoleh kearah Donghae.

"Harusnya ada tulisan awas kaca disana!" komentar Leeteuk "Hampir saja kau terluka?"

Donghae mengernyit kemudian menyentuh kaca sebesar tembok yang tidak dilihatnya itu "Sial!" umpatnya.

Heechul mengangkat bahu dan kembali duduk sementara Leeteuk melanjutkan minum dan mereka tidak mau berkomentar. Donghae menunduk kemudian ia berpaling dari kaca dan melihat Leeteuk dan Heechul seperti tidak peduli dan membuatnya kesal.

"Kenapa kalian tidak peduli dengan masalahku?" protesnya "Aku mencintai Hyun Ah,!"

Leeteuk melirik kearah Heechul.

"Aku tahu, tapi Hyun Ah meninggalkanmu! dia lebih memilih pria tampan tadi!" kata Heechul santai "Carilah gadis lain, dia bukan untukmu!"

Donghae melotot kearah Heechul "Aku bukan aku yang bisa semudah itu melupakan orang yang aku cinta!"

"Aish! kau itu payah!" komentar Heechul "Percuma saja kau mendekati Hyun Ah, dia lebih memilih kabur saat melihatmu bukan?"

Donghae terdiam, ia membenarkan kata-kata Heechul dan itu membuatnya kembali melamun tentang Hyun Ah.

Donghae sama sekali tidak bisa tenang menunggu jam makan siang. Ia ingin segera menemui Haneul dan mengutarakan semua yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Belum ada kelas memang, tapi masa perkenalan di kelas tersebut membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Sungmin berulang kali bertanya apakah Donghae punya masalah dan selalu dijawab Donghae dengan gelengan kepala dan ia berulang kali melihat kearah Siwon.

"Siwon tidak akan berubah wujud, jadi kau tidak perlu memandanginya setiap dua menit sekali!" komentar Minho membuat Donghae menoleh kebelakang tempat Minho yang sudah duduk dibelakangnya "Kau pasien Haneu?"

Donghae menengerutkan dahi "Apa kau bilang tadi?" tanya Donghae tidak mengerti.

Minho terdiam sejenak kemudian menggeleng "Sudah lupakan saja!" pintanya "Perkenalkan aku Choi Minho!" kata Minho memperkenalkan diri.

"Lee Donghae!" kata Donghae berusaha ramah.

"Kau kenal Haneul juga?" tanya Minho.

Donghae menggeleng "Sama sekali tidak, hanya entah kenapa dia selalu tiba-tiba muncul!" jawab Donghae mulai santai "Kau sendiri terlihat akrab dengannya!"

"Aku ini cuma pelayan Haneul sementara, mungkin sebentar lagi akan ada gantinya!" kata Minho membuat Donghae menelengkan kepala kemudian Minho tertawa "Sudahlah, kau akan mengerti jika sudah bertemu dengannya!" imbuhnya "Dan aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu!"

"Soal?"

"Siwon!"

"Siwon?"

Minho mengangguk "Siwon adalah putra tunggal pemilik perusahaan tekstil terkenal di Korea dan dia punya tunangan bernama Hyun Ah, aku dengar .Kau pasti punya masalah dengan Siwon sehingga terus melihat kearahnya!"

Donghae menggeleng "Aku sama sekali tidak punya masalah dengan Siwon!" ucapnya bohong.

Minho terdiam menilai Donghae kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya "Aku tidak berniat ikut campur, maaf!" ucap Minho kemudian pergi meninggalkan Donghae.

Donghae semakin tidak mengerti kenapa Minho bisa menebak semuanya dengan tepat, walau tidak terlalu tepat sebenarnya tapi menyerempet sekali menuju tepat. Author sendiri juga bingung ceritanya ini bagaimana.

Saat jam makan siang. Donghae, Leeteuk, dan Heechul segera menuju ke ruang pentas drama. Disana tidak ada orang kecuali Haneul yang terlihat sedang duduk bersila di tengah panggung dengan mata terpejam dan hanya daerah panggung yang disorot oleh cahaya.

"Dia sedang apa?" bisik Heechul pada Donghae.

"Entahlah!" balas Donghae

"Mungkin sedang yoga!" sahut Leeteuk.

Haneul membuka matanya dan menatap tajam kearah tiga orang yang berdiri tak jauh dari panggung.

"Selamat datang!" seru Haneul tiba-tiba bersemangat sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Aish, kau ini mengagetkan aku saja!" kata Heechul mengumpat.

Haneul mengerucutkan bibir "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Haneul langsung menatap kearah Donghae.

Donghae diam menatap Haneul "Semua yang kau tahu tentang Hyun Ah!" ucap Donghae "Tapi sebelumnya beritahu aku apa hubunganmu dengan Minho dan apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam menolong orang? apa gunanya?"

"Kau ini bicara apa?" tanya Heechul bingung.

"Sttt!" Leeteuk menyuruh Heechul diam.

Haneul menelengkan kepala " Aku dan Minho? dia adalah patner sementaraku, dan kemarin aku menolong seorang temanku yang akan bunuh diri!" terang Haneul "Sudah jadi pekerjaanku, jika aku bisa membantu!"

"Apa kau selalu bersama dengan Minho?" tanya Donghae.

"tidak selalu!"

"Dan kenapa Minho dan juga dirimu sepertinya bisa mengetahui semua masalah orang lain?"

"Anggap saja kami punya kemampuan khusus!"

"Kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Kupikir aku bisa berteman dengan kalian!"

"Apa untungnya buatmu?"

"Untukku sangat banyak, dan apa kau tidak ingin tahu tentang Hyun Ah?" Haneul mengalihkan pembicaraan "Aku tahu kau sangat menyukai gadis itu!"

Donghae mengangguk "Baiklah, katakan tentang Hyun Ah!" pintanya.

"baiklah,..Han Hyun Ah..dia sudah meninggal!" kata Haneul tersenyum.

"Sudah meninggal?" seru Heechul terkejut "Kau bercanda!" Heechul terkekeh.

Haneul melebarkan matanya dan menggeleng "Aku tidak bercanda!"

Donghae tergelak "Apa kau menyuruh kami datang untuk mendengarmu mengada-ada?"

"Kami bisa melihatnya? kau sudah gila!" sahut Leeteuk "Lebih baik kita pergi saja dari sini, kurasa dia sudah gila!"

"Aku setuju dengan Leeteuk, ayo kita pergi Donghae!" ajak Heechul.

Donghae berjalan mengikuti teman-temannya, ia juga berpikir aneh dengan ucapan Haneul.

"Baiklah, kalian buktikan sendiri saja!" tantang Haneul saat mereka akan mencapai pintu keluar.

Heechul menoleh "Akan aku buktikan, dasar cewek aneh!" celanya kemudian keluar dari ruang drama paling awal.

Ketiganya berjalan semakin menjauh.

"Lihat, dia memang sinting!" kata Heechul "Dari awal harusnya kalian percaya padaku untuk tidak mempercayai dia!"

Leeteuk menganggukkan kepala "Tapi dia terdengar serius!"

"Serius apanya? jelas-jelas Hyun Ah masih hidup kenapa dia mengatakan kalau Hyun Ah sudah mati?" Heechul mengutarakan keanehan Haneul.

"Apa kalian berpikir kalau Haneul berkata bohong?" Donghae memastikan.

"Tentu saja!" sahut Heechul bersemangat "Akan aku buktikan, sendiri!"

Heechul melenggang mendahului Donghae. Donghae menoleh kearah Leeteuk yang mengangkat bahu dan memilih untuk mengikuti kemana Donghae pergi.

"Lebih baik buktikan saja dulu!" kata Leeteuk "Kita bisa mencari informasi!"

Donghae mengangguk "Aku setuju!"

"Ok!" sahut Leeteuk tersenyum dan merangkul Donghae.

~0~

For All : nie cerita makin menuju mistik saja!...aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana,..


	4. Chapter 4

"Love Therapy" ( Chapter 4 )

May 2, '11 7:47 PM  
>untuk<p>

Author : Ladea Vesia

Title : Love Therapy  
>Chapter : 4 ( Four )<br>Rating : 16+  
>Genre : Romantis, Komedy,..<br>Fandom : Suju, Shinee,...  
>OFC : Haneul, Hyun Ah, Jewon<br>Discalimer : Ini cerita asalnya dari gua jadi jangan pada protes!  
>Back Song : SNSD-OH!...dan SUJU-its You! <p>

_"Setiap orang memiliki pilihan hidupnya masing-masing bukan, dan setiap orang pasti pernah mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta, dan dalam percintaan pasti akan selalu ada duka!..Dan jika ada duka maka akan ada luka dan luka itu juga harus disembuhkan,..hanya saja cara penyembuhannyalah yang belum kita ketahui."_

**Chapter 4**

"Lebih baik buktikan saja dulu!" kata Leeteuk "Kita bisa mencari informasi!"

Donghae mengangguk "Aku setuju!"

"Ok!" sahut Leeteuk tersenyum dan merangkul Donghae.

Keduanya pun berjalan menuju kafe untuk makan siang. Disana mereka bertemu dengan Kangin dan Sungmin yang sedang makan bersama karena tidak ada teman. Setelah itu di susul oleh, Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Donghae sepertinya sudah kembali ceria!" celetuk Sungmin membuat semua memperhatikan DOnghae.

Yesung mengangguk-anggukkan kepala setuju "Benar juga, tadi pagi dan kemarin kau terlihat murung dan suram!" sahutnya dan diberi anggukkan setuju oleh Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Donghae tidak berkomentar dan hanya tersenyum simpul kearah Leeteuk yang membalas senyum senyum Donghae.

~0~

Heechul masuk ruang latihan dance dengan perasaan kesal, ia berjalan melempar tasnya asal kemudian memutar musik di mp4-nya dan mulai menari dengan gerakan cepat sesuai aliran musik. Setiap emosi ia lepaskan melalui entakan tariannya, ia terus bergerak sampai seluruh kemarahannya mereda. Heechul memang suka dance karena menurutnya bisa melepaskan emosi tanpa harus menyakiti orang lain.

Selama setengah jam penuh ia terus menari tanpa henti, sampai akhirnya ia terengah di tengah ruang latihan. Terduduk lemas di lantai penuh keringat.

-plok-plok-plok-

Suara tepuk tangan membuat Heechul terkejut, Heechul menoleh dan dilihatnya Hangkyung berdiri bersandar di kaca sebelah barat bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Hangkyung?" seru Heechul terengah.

Hankyung berhenti bertepuk tangan dan berjalan kearah Heechul "Tak kusangka kau ternyata hebat juga?" ucapnya seraya melempar sebotol air mineral pada Heechul yang menangkapnya dengan sigap dan segera meminumnya "Sewaktu SMP, seingatku kau hanya tertarik dengan girls dance!"

Heechul tersedak "Ohok-ohok-ohok!" ia terbatuk mengingat masa-masa SMPnya "Kau pikir aku akan terus menari seperti itu?" ucapnya tidak suka.

Hangkyung duduk disebelah Heechul "Jangan marah! tapi aku memang hebat, dan aku mengakuinya!" ucap Hangkyung tergelak "Menurutku kau dulu lebih terlihat cantik!" imbuhnya.

Heechul langsung bergerak menjauh dari Hangkyung.

"Kenapa kau menjauh seperti itu?" tanya Hangkyung keheranan.

Heechul menatap Hangkyung lekat-lekat "Kau bilang aku cantik?" ucap Heechul.

Hangkyung mengerutkan dahi "Kau memang cantik!" Ia membenarkan kemudian terdiam sebentar dan tergelak "Hey, tenang saja aku tidak menyukaimu! aku hanya memuji!"

Heechul menyipitkan mata dan tidak bergerak dari tempatnya sedikit pun membuat Hangkyung menggeleng-gelengkan kepala heran.

"Baiklah, kau boleh tetap disana!" ucap Hangkyung "Tapi aku ada pertanyaan, tidak biasanya kau datang ketempat ini pada jam makan siang?"

"Memang kenapa? aku hanya sedang kesal saja!" sahut Heechul "Dan kau sendiri sedang apa disini? kau menguntitku?"

"Cih, untuk apa menguntitmu! aku selalu menghabiskan waktu ditempat ini!" Hangkyung terlihat sebal "Aku hanya terkejut saja, seorang Heechul bisa terlihat bersemangat seperti tadi!"

"Memang kenapa? apa aku selalu terlihat malas hingga jika aku bersemangat membuatmu terkejut?" gerutuk Heechul tersingung.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, hanya saja kau kan lebih peduli dengan penampilanmu dari pada kemampuanmu!" terang Hangkyung membuat Heechul sedikit santai dan tidak tambah beremosi "Jadi apa yang membuatmu kesal hingga bersemangat!"

Heechul kembali seperti dibakar mengingat tentang Haneul. Tapi pada akhirnya ia menceritakan juga semuanya kepada Hangkyung yang setuju dengan pendapat Heechul, tapi Hangkyung jadi ingin bertemu dengan Hyun Ah. Heechul pun berjanji pada Hangkyung untuk mempertemukannya dengan Hyun Ah.

~0~

"Heh Leeteuk!" panggil Kangin saat mereka berada berada diruang kelas.

Leeteuk yang sedang mengutak-atik kameranya menoleh kearah Kangin "Ada apa?" tanyanya heran.

Kangin terlihat ragu "Sebelumnya aku minta maaf kalau menyingungmu, tapi aku tidak bisa kalau diam saja!" terangnya membuat Leeteuk mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau tidak perlu berbelit-belit, katakan saja!" ucap Leeteuk tidak sabar.

"Baiklah!" Kangin mengangguk "Aku hanya heran kenapa waktu makan siang bersama anak-anak jurusan musik kau dan temanmu tiba-tiba pergi setelah melihat Siwon? apa ada yang salah dengan Siwon?"

Leeteuk menelan ludah "Kami bukan melihat Siwon!"

"Tapi waktu itu Siwon masuk dan kau melihat kearah Siwon setelah Donghae atau siapa terlihat terkejut!"

"Kami melihat orang yang masuk bersama Siwon!"

"Orang yang masuk bersama Siwon?"

"Iya, gadis yang masuk dan duduk bersama Siwon!"

Kangin menelengkan kepala "Gadis yang bersama Siwon?"

"Iya, gadis dengan rambut bergelombang yang berjalan di samping Siwon!" Leeteuk mulai berkeringat.

"Seingatku, Siwon itu sendirian!" ucap Kangin.

Leeteuk ingin berkomentar sesuatu tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia katakan dan menutup mulutnya kembali kemudian menatap kosong kearah kameranya. Ia berpikir apa yang sebaiknya ia katakan atau mungkin perlu ia katakan. Cukup lama ia memandangi kameranya dan ia mendapat ide.

"Kangin, kau mau membantuku tidak?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Membantumu?"

Leeteuk mengangguk "Aku ingin kau memotret Siwon kapanpun saat kau bertemu dengannya!"

"Untuk apa?" Kangin mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku akan memberitahumu nanti, tapi kau bisa membantuku bukan?" ucap Leeteuk memohon.

Kangin mengangguk dan membuat Leeteuk tersenyum dan kembali sibuk dengan kameranya sementara Kangin masih tidak mengerti mengerutkan dahi sambil menatap Leeteuk penuh tanya,..( Kangin jangan leat Leeteuk terus,..Author Said)

~0~

Donghae membaca buku tentang alat musik, sebenarnya untuk mengisi waktu saja karena tidak ada mata kuliah yang akan ia pelajari hari itu. Sungmin sibuk dengan petikan-petikan gitarnya, Yesung sedang tebar persona dengan para gadis dan Kyuhyun sekarang sudah akrab dengan Minho dan membahas tentang alat musik.

"Hey, Donghae! aku bosan ayo jalan-jalan!" ajak Sungmin meletakkan gitarnya diatas meja.

Donghae menoleh malas "Memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanyanya menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya.

Sungmin diam untuk berpikir sebentar "Ah, bagaimana kalau kita kekelas drama! mereka sudah mulai pelajaran akting!" seru Sungmin bersemangat.

"Kelas Drama?" ulang Donghae dan Sungmin menganggukkan kepala "Ajak yang lain saja!" sahut Donghae dan kembali membaca bukunya.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir "Ayolah, temani aku!" rengek Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun dan Minho menoleh kearah Sungmin dan Donghae.

"Sungmin kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Aku ingin melihat latihan kelas drama tapi Donghae tidak mau!" ucap Sungmin mencibir kearah Donghae sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Kyuhyun dan Minho tergelak melihat wajah Sungmin.

"Aku juga tertarik kesana!" sahut Minho "Kudengar mereka sedang audisi untuk pemeran drama baru!"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepala "Iya, judulnya Itik buruk rupa! aku mau tahu siapa yang jadi pemeran utama!"

"Ayo kesana!" ajak Kyuhyun.

Karena ajakan dan rayuan teman-temannya serta seretan paksa ketiga temannya, maka Donghae dengan terpaksa juga ikut ke kelas drama yang sedang mengadakan casting di panggung drama. Cukup banyak yang ada disana, karena hampir seluruh kelas drama berada disana. Minho segera menghampiri Haneul dan membuat Donghae tidak bisa tidak melihat kearah keduanya yang terlihat serius membicarakan sesuatu sambil sesekali melihat akting para peserta.

"Sial, mana Minho aku akan membunuhnya!" seru seseorang membuat Donghae menoleh dan melihat seorang cowok dengan wajah cantik turun dari undakan diantara deretan kursi "Itu dia! MINHO!" teriaknya membuat Minho menoleh.

"Hai KEY!" seru Minho tersenyum.

"Dasar! kau sudah membuatku menunggu satu jam di taman tadi! kemana saja kau?" seru Key marah-marah.

Seorang cowok di belakang Key terkekeh geli kemudian duduk tak jauh dari tempat Donghae duduk dan membiarkan Key berjalan menghampiri Minho dan memukuli Minho sementara Haneul menggelengkan kepala kemudian memukul kepala Key dengan gulungan kertas dan menyuruh Key mulai berakting.

"Kenapa semua orang membenciku? kenapa tidak ada yang menginginkanku didunia ini!" ucap Key berakting sedih "Heh, aku tidak mau jadi itik buruk rupa! aku mau jadi saudara-saudaranya saja!" lanjutnya berhenti berakting.

"sudah lakukan saja!" seru seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi tegap "Atau aku tidak akan memakaimu!"

Key cemberut tapi melanjutkan aktingnya yang mendapatkan aplause dari semua orang dan terpilih menjadi pemeran utama. Minho menoleh dan bergerak kearah cowok yang duduk tak jauh dari Donghae.

"Onew, kau tidak itu audisi?" tanya Minho menjabat tangan cowok itu.

Onew menggeleng "Aku lebih suka berada di balik layar!" sahutnya memamerkan deretan gigi putih dan lesung pipitnya (ONEW!,...)

Donghae kembali melihat kearah panggung, tapi ia tidak menemukan Haneul lagi disana dan ia melihat Haneul berjalan keluar dari ruangan pentas drama entah kenapa. Tanpa disadari tubuh Donghae bergerak dan mengikuti kemana Haneul pergi dan meninggalkan ruang pentas drama tanpa disadari teman-temannya.

Donghae berjalan melewati taman dan terus mengikuti Haneul yang berjalan dengan cepat menuju sebuah gedung yang setahu Donghae itu adalah gedung untuk jurusan Seni Suara atau oleh vocal. Saat Donghae masuk kedalam gedung ia kehilangan jejak Haneul dan mencari kemana gadis itu pergi.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" seru Haneul yang berdiri dibelakang DOnghae membuat Donghae terkejut.

Donghae melebarkan mata menatap Haneul "Ak-aku!" Donghae terbata.

Haneul menghela nafas "Bukankah kau tidak percaya padaku? kenapa kau sekarang ingin tahu apa yang akan kulakukan?" tanya Haneul.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu?" ucap Donghae

"Lalu apa maumu sebenarnya? aku sudah memberitahumu tentang kenyataan dan kau tidak percaya dan sekarang kau mengikutku!" gerutuk Haneul berkacak pinggang.

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti dengan tingkahmu dan hubunganmu dengan Minho!" terang Donghae.

"Semua itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Apa kau menyimpan rahasia?"

"Menurutmu?"

Donghae menatap Haneul yang masih memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi "Baiklah, anggap aku percaya! apa kau akan mengatakan apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?"

"Jangan bercanda!" seru Haneul "Kau membuang waktuku!"

Haneul berjalan meninggalkan Donghae yang mengumpat tidak suka.

Dengan langkah gontai, Donghae berjalan meninggalkan gedung tersebut dan bergerak tanpa tujuan. Sampai langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Siwon yang duduk sendirian sambil membaca buku ditaman. Entah kenapa ia ingin berbicara dengan orang itu, tapi Donghae mengurungkan niatnya dan bermaksud berbalik arah.

"Hey Kau!" seru Siwon membuat Donghae menghentikan langkahnya "Kita sekelas bukan?"

Donghae menoleh canggung menggaruk belakang kepala dan tersenyum garing. Siwon menatap Donghae tenang.

"Kita sekelas bukan?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Ya begitulah!" terang Donghae nyengir.

"Kita belum berkenalan kurasa! aku Choi Siwon!" kata Siwon yang berdiri kemudian berjalan kearah Donghae dan mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan.

Donghae dengan kaku membalas jabatan tangan Siwon "Lee Donghae!" kata Donghae memperkenalkan diri.

Siwon mengangguk "Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu tentang dirimu!"

"Apa?"

"Kau mahasiswa yang mendapat beasiswa, sama sepertiku bukan?"

"Oh-ya begitulah!"

Siwon tersenyum "Senang bisa bertemu orang yang hebat!"

"Aku tidak terlalu hebat!" Donghae merendah.

Akhirnya Donghae dan Siwon mengobrol ditaman, kebanyakan menceritakan tentang pendidikan dan membahas tentang alat-alat musik juga beberapa konser musik yang sudah lewat atau yang sudah sangat lama, juga tentang musisi-musisi.

"Jadi kau lulusan SMA Dongso?" tanya Siwon memastikan.

"Ya, aku dari SMA Dongso, memang kenapa?" Donghae menatap Siwon penasaran, sekarang Donghae sudah mulai bisa bersikap biasa.

Siwon menggeleng "tidak, aku hanya bertanya saja!"

Donghae mengerutkan dahi "Apa kau mengelan atau mungkin punya kawan di SMA Dongso?" tanya Donghae membuat Siwon terlihat syok dan menoleh kearah Donghae.

Siwon diam cukup lama, kemudian tiba-tiba ia berdiri "Aku ada urusan, sampai di nanti!" ucapnya membuat Donghae semakin keheranan apa Siwon tidak ingin membahas tentang Hyun Ah.

"baiklah, aku juga akan bertemu teman-temanku!" kata Donghae ikut berdiri.

Siwon berjalan beberapa langkah kemudian menoleh kearah Donghae "Kekasihku!" ucap Siwon.

"Kekasihmu?" ulang DOnghae.

Siwon mengangguk "Kekasihku dulu siswi di SMA Dongso!" terangnya kemudian pergi.

Donghae mematung menatap kepergian Siwon. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit mendengar ucapan Siwon dan tanpa disadarinya air mata mengalir perlahan membasahi wajahnya, cepat-cepat DOnghae menghapus air matanya kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan taman.

"Nasibmu benar-benar buruk!" ucap Haneul yang duduk berjongkok di tangga membuat Donghae yang menaikki tangga turun beberapa langkah untuk melihat Haneul yang sekarang merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Kau tahu apa?" seru Donghae.

"Apa?"

"Kau bilang tadi nasibku buruk?"

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu, aku sedang menghafalkan naskah!"

"Hah?"

"Lihat, ini naskah drama untuk perlombaan drama!" Haneul menunjukkan gulungan kertas yan dibawanya.

Donghae menatap Haneul tidak percaya.

"Apa lihat-lihat, pergi sana!" pinta Haneul.

Donghae menuruti perintah Haneul dan pergi meninggalkan Haneul tapi sesekali ia menoleh kearah Haneul.

"WOI, Donghae!" seru Heechul yang hampir saja ditabrak Donghae yang tidak memperhatikan arah depan.

Donghae menoleh "Maaf, aku tidak melihatmu!" ucap Donghae merasa bersalah.

"Tidak masalah!" sahut Heechul "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Heechul.

"Kembali kekelas!"

"Besok kau mau berangkat pagi lagi?"

"Entahlah!"

"Sebaiknya kau berangkat pagi, aku ingin membuktikan sesuatu!"

"Baiklah!"

"Sampai jumpa besok!" Heechul kemudian pergi begitu saja membuat Donghae semakin tidak mengerti,..otaknya belum penuh...

Saat ini pikiran Donghae sama sekali tidak bisa berfokus pada Hyuh Ah, tapi ia penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Haneul. Ada apa sebenarnya.

~0~

Author note:

Hdeh-hadeh,..kasihan Donghae,..semakin hari semakin nelangsa saja,..hahaha,..*Devil smile*


	5. Chapter 5

"Love Therapy" ( Chapter 5 )

Author : Ladea Vesia

Title : Love Therapy

Chapter : 5 ( Five )

Rating : 16+

Genre : Romantis, Komedy,..

Fandom : **Suju, Shinee,...**

OFC : Haneul, Hyun Ah, Jewon

Discalimer : Ini cerita asalnya dari gua jadi jangan pada protes!

Back Song : SNSD-OH!...dan SUJU-its You!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>"Setiap orang memiliki pilihan hidupnya masing-masing bukan, dan setiap orang pasti pernah mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta, dan dalam percintaan pasti akan selalu ada duka!..Dan jika ada duka maka akan ada luka dan luka itu juga harus disembuhkan,..hanya saja cara penyembuhannyalah yang belum kita ketahui."<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"Sebaiknya kau berangkat pagi, aku ingin membuktikan sesuatu!"

"Baiklah!"

"Sampai jumpa besok!" Heechul kemudian pergi begitu saja membuat Donghae semakin tidak mengerti,..otaknya belum penuh...

Saat ini pikiran Donghae sama sekali tidak bisa berfokus pada Hyun Ah, tapi ia penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Haneul. Ada apa sebenarnya.

~0~

Pagi yang dijanjikan Heechul. Bukannya Donghae tidak suka, tapi jika harus memilih maka ia akan lebih memilih bangun siang karena minggu depan perkuliahan baru dimulai dan ia ingin tidur dirumah seharian. Sebenarnya tidak masalah dengan ajakan Heechul, yang jadi masalah adalah Heechul tidak mengatakan akan mengajak antek-anteknya yang aneh, Eunhyuk, Taemin, dan Hangkyung yang kesemua hanya membicarakan tentang gaya dan penampilan Heechul yang hari ini serba merah.

"Hoahem!" Donghae menguap lebar sambil menggeliat dikursi tempat ia duduk tepat disebelah Taemin.

Taemin menoleh kearah Donghae "Kau kurang tidur?" tanyanya dengan wajah imut.

"Mungkin!" sahut Donghae seraya meminum_ vanila latte_-nya.

Heechul menoleh kearah Donghae yang memilih untuk melihat keluar jendela dari pada memperhatikan Heechul dan teman-temannya.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Heechul membuat Donghae menoleh heran.

"kau bicara padaku?" tanya Donghae polos.

Heechul mengerucutkan bibir "Sudah tentu!"

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti saja kenapa kau mengajakku berangkat pagi-pagi sekali?" ucap Donghae.

Heechul menghela nafas "Mereka ingin melihat Hyun Ah!" terang Heechul.

"Melihat Hyun Ah? kau menceritakan masalahku pada mereka?" seru Donghae yang tiba-tiba berdiri marah.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menceritakan masalahmu, aku hanya menceritakan masalah Hyun Ah!"

"Tapi seharusnya kau konfirmasi denganku lebih dulu!"

"Lagi pula aku tidak cerita apapun pada mereka! kumohon, aku hanya ingin membuktikan kata-kata Haneu!" pinta Heechul "Mengertilah, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud buruk!"

Donghae menatap marah kearah Heechul "Aku tetap tidak bisa terima kau berbuat seenaknya seperti ini!"

"Aku minta maaf!"

"Semudah itukah minta maaf, sudah menyebarkan masalah sahabatmu?"

"SUDAH AKU KATAKAN AKU TIDAK MENCERITAKAN MASALAHMU PADA MEREKA!" teriak Heechul ikut berdiri marah "Aku hanya menceritkaan tetang Haneul yang mengira Hyun Ah sudah meninggal!"

Donghae dan Heechul saling tatap tidak suka membuat orang-orang di sekeliling mereka menatap ngeri kearah mereka berdua.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar!" ucap Hangkyung menepuk pundak Heechul.

Donghae menatap Hangkyung "Aku tidak suka ada orang lain seenaknya mencampuri urusanku!" ucapnya dingin kemudian kembali melihat kearah Heechul "Terserah kau mau melakukan apa, aku sudah tidak peduli!" imbuhnya seraya pergi meninggalkan Heechul dan yang lain.

"Donghae, tunggu! Hei, kau tidak bisa seperti ini!" seru Heechul.

"Heechul, sudahlah, biarkan saja dulu dia sendiri!" ucap Hangkyung.

Heechul menghela nafas dan memegangi kepalanya tidak percaya Donghae bisa berpikir kalau dia menceritkan masalah temannya kepada orang lain. Heechul ingin sekali menerangkan semuanya kepada Donghae sayang dia tidak diberi kesempatan. Heechul duduk kembali di kursinya dalam diam menatap kosong kearah luar jendela.

"apa kita akan tetap menunggu Siwon?" tanya Hangkyung.

Heechul berpikir sebentar, dan diluar kendalinya ia melihat Siwon melintas didekat pintu kaca dan di belakangnya terlihat Hyun Ah berjalan mengikuti dan terlihat sebal.

"Itu Siwon!" ucap Heechul "dan dibelakangnya itu Hyun Ah!" imbuhnya.

Semua mata tertuju pada Siwon dan belakang Siwon sampai Siwon menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

Heechul menoleh kearah teman-temannya "Kau lihat bukan gadis dengan rambut bergelombang yang berjalan di belakang Siwon?" tanya Heechul bersemangat.

Semua orang sedikit terkejut dan menoleh kearah Heechu dan terlihat tidak mengerti.

"Hey, kenapa diam saja?" Heechul terdengar khawatir.

Hangkyung menepuk pungggung Heechul "Aku sama sekali tidak melihat ada gadis berjalan di belakang Siwon, dia sendirian!" komentarnya.

Heechul melongo menatap Hangkyung.

"Iya, Siwon sendirian!" komentar Eunhyuk membuat Heechul menoleh kearah Eunhyuk.

Taemin mengangguk menyetujui pendapat Eunhyuk "Umm, aku dengar dari temanku Minho, Siwon memang selalu sendiri tidak pernah bersama seorang gadis saat aku bertanya padanya!"

Heechul mengigit bibir bawahnya berpikir kemudian menatap ke tempat Donghae tadi duduk, ia merasakan hal yang aneh yang membuat tidak bisa mengatakan apapun setelah mendengar komentar ketiga temanya.

~0~

Donghae dengan kesal berjalan tanpa arah dan tanpa disadarinya ia sudah berada di taman. Menatap kosong bangku didepannya kemudian duduk disana dan bersandar menatap langit mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan mengambil nafas panjang dengan mata terpejam dan menghembuskannya perlahan kemudian membuka matanya,..dan...

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Donghae membuat kursi taman jatuh kebelakang dengan ia masih dalam posisi duduk.

"Hee? kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Haneul yang tidak membantu Donghae tapi hanya melihat Donghae yang kesakitan dan berusaha untuk duduk.

"Kau mengagetkanku!" ucap Donghae meringis memegangi punggungnya kemudian mengangkat bangku taman ke posisi semula "Jangan menatapku dalam jarak sedekat itu, kupikir kau tadi hantu!"

Haneul nyengir "Maaf, soalnya aku penasaran dengan apa yang sedang kau lakukan!"

Donghae menggelengkan kepala kemudian duduk di bangku taman begitu juga dengan Haneul.

"Ada perlu apa menghampiriku?" tanya Donghae masih memegangi punggungnya dan berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakitnya dengan meregangkannya.

"Tidak ada perlu apa-apa, hanya sekedar ingin menyapa!" jawab Haneul tersenyum lebar.

Donghae menatap Haneul tidak percaya "Kau mengikutiku!"

"Aku tidak mengikutimu!"

"Bohong!"

Haneul menggelengkan kepala "Aku sama sekali tidak pernah berbohong padamu!"

"Apa buktinya?"

"Salah satu temanmu sudah tahu kalau aku benar!"

"Siapa yang kau maksud temanku?"

"Kim Heechul."

Donghae mendengus "Dia sudah bukan temanku!"

"tidak, dia temanmu!" Haneul menggelengkan kepala.

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin?" Donghae menyipitkan mata menatap Haneul.

"Perasaanku saja!"

"Kau itu aneh!"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya!"

"Sinting!"

"Oh, kau membuatku tersipu!"

"Gila!"

"Itu sudah berlebihan!"

"Berhenti senyam-senyum seperti itu, membuatku muak!"

"Aku akan selalu tersenyum!"

Donghae ingin melanjutkan berkomentar tapi ia tidak jadi berkomentar dan menatap Haneul tidak percaya. Haneul sendiri berpikir kalau Donghae orang teraneh setelah Minho.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi?" gumam Donghae

"Kalau begitu tidak usah mengatakan apapun!" sahut Haneul bersemangat "Aku juga tidak ingin kau mengatakan apapun!"

Donghae tersenyum geli tapi kemudian ia terdiam menatap taman yang masih sepi dan baru ia sadari kalau taman itu begitu indah.

~0~

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kita harus memotret Siwon?" ucap Kangin saat Leeteuk dan dirinya memotreti Siwon secara diam-diam.

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan sesuatu!" kata Leeteuk kemudian memfokuskan kameranya kepada Hyun Ah yang duduk disebelah Siwon yang sedang membaca buku didekat tempat parkir.

Kangin mengehntikan kegiatannya kemudian menatap Leeteuk berpikir "Apa masalah cewek yang kau bilang bersama dengan Siwon itu?"

Leeteuk mengangguk tanpa menoleh "Dan kuberitahu padamu kalau sekarang gadis itu juga sedang duduk disebelah Siwon!" ucapnya.

"Aku tidak melihatnya!"

"Makanya aku ingin memotretnya!"

"Kau aneh!"

"Ini demi pertemenan!"

"terserah kau saja, aku hanya ingin membantu."

"Terima kasih, dan lanjutkanlah membantumu!"

Kangin mengangguk dan kembali memotreti Siwon dari berbagai sudut dan keduanya mengikuti kemana pun Siwon pergi tanpa disadari oleh Siwon.

~0~

"Hyun Ah, Hyun Ah, Hyun Ah!" gumam Minho berputar-putar di kursi depan komputer di kamarnya.

Haneul yang tiduran di tempat tidur Minho sambil membaca buku menoleh "Kurasa hanya tinggal Donghae saja yang belum tahu!"

Minho mengangguk "ini akan sulit!"

"Malah bagus, ada tantangannya!" komentar Haneul.

Minho menghela nafas "Aku sedih jika kau akan mendapatkan patner-patner baru!" ucapnya sedih.

"Kau tidak akan merasa sedih setelah ini, kau akan melupakan semuanya!" terang Haneul.

"Tapi apa kau tidak sedih?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa, jadi tidak terlalu berat menurutku!"

"Benarkah?"

"Umm, kau pasti mengerti kalau kau hanya sementara!"

"Aku mengerti!" Minho mengangguk "Pada dasarnya aku sebenarnya menikmati semua misi-misi kita!"

"Sudah aku katakan itu bukan misi, kita hanya menolong orang!" Haneul tidak setuju.

"Bagiku ini misi."

Haneul memutar bola matanya "Terserah kau saja, kau sendiri juga harus mencari teman-teman yang setia dan mau membantumu dalam sagala hal!"

"Aku tahu,"

Haneul tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan membaca buku.

~0~

Siwon masuk kedalam ruang kelas yang masih sepi. Ini hari pertama materi kuliah akan didapat. Dengan santai ia duduk di bangkunya dan mulai membaca buku tentang musik seperti biasanya. Tak lama kemudian Donghae masuk kedalam ruangan sambil menguap malas membuat Siwon menoleh dan Donghae sedikit terkejut sudah ada orang didalam ruangan.

"Selamat pagi!" Sapa Siwon tersenyum.

"Pagi!" balas Donghae mengangguk perlahan kemudian berjalan ke bangkunya dan menjatuhkan diri disana dengan kepala sudah tak bergerak diatas meja.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam ruangan dan saling menyapa seperti biasanya. Sungmin duduk disebelah Donghae.

"Kau tidak bersemangat lagi?" komentar Sungmin.

"Aku tidak suka bangun pagi!" ucap Donghae.

Kyuhyun tertawa geli "Sudah bisa dilihat dari penampilanmu!"

"Jangan menghina aku sudah mandi!"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tergelak membuat Donghae tersenyum geli tapi masih dengan mata terpejam.

Perlahan kelas mulai di penuhi oleh anak-anak yang berdatangan dan yang terakhir muncul adalah Minho yang sama terlihat malasnya dengan Donghae dan langsung tertidur di mejanya begitu dosen yang mengajar masuk dan memulai dengan perkenal. Donghae mendengarkan dengan seksama hingga mata kuliah tersebut berakhir kemudian mereka berpindah keruang musik untuk mulai mata kuliah penggunaan alat musik dengan benar.

"Aku lebih pandai dari dosennya!" ucap Yesung menatap dosen mereka tidak suka.

Donghae tersenyum "Tidak ada komentar!"

"tanpa cela!"

"berlebihan!"

"tidak buruk."

"lumayan."

"lebih bagus lagi kalau miss Hwarin memakai rok mini!"

"mata keranjang!" komentar Sungmin membuat Donghae terkekeh dan Yesung mengernyit.

Yesung menoleh kearah Donghae yang mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum. Siwon memperhatikan Donghae dan teman-temannya sambil menggelengkan kepala sementara Minho menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepala mendengar celotehan teman-temannya.

~0~

"Aku menunggumu!" kata Heechul saat Donghae keluar dari kelas "Ada yang ingin aku bertahukan padamu!"

Donghae menjauh dari Heechul "Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apapun!"

"Kumohon, kali ini dengarkan aku!" ucap Heechul memohon.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu lagi!"

"Kau harus percaya padaku!"

"Tidak!"

"kumohon kali ini saja!" Heechul memohon penuh harap.

Donghae menghela nafas "Baiklah katakan apa yang kau ingin katakan kemudian pergilah!" pintanya.

Heechul tersenyum dan mengangguk kemudian menatap Donghae dengan wajah serius "Haneul benar!" ucapnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Donghae tidak mengerti.

"Haneul benar soal Hyun AH!" terang Heechul "Hanya kita bertiga yang bisa melihatnya!"

"Jangan bercanda!" seru Donghae tidak percaya "Kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau Haneul bohong dan sekarang aku mengatakan kalau Haneul benar?"

"Itu sebelum aku membuktikannya, sekarang aku sudah tahu!"

"Aish!" umpat Donghae "Kau itu selain menyebalkan memang tidak bisa di percaya!" ucap Donghae dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Heechul.

Heechul diam menatap kepergian Donghae dengan perasaan sedih, ia tidak lagi marah pada sahabatnya itu, tapi ia ingin sekali membantu Donghae. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

"temui saja Haneul!" ucap Minho membuat Heechul terkejut.

"Haneul?" ulang Heechul.

Minho mengangguk "Dia akan membantumu!"

Heechul tersenyum kemudian berlari meninggalkan Minho yang tersenyum sedih.

~0~

"Donghae!" Panggil Leeteuk berlarian sepanjang koridor mengejar Donghae.

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh menatap heran Leeteuk yang berlari-lari kearahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Donghae heran menatap Leeteuk yang terengah-engah.

"A-ku,..i-ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu!" ucap Leeteuk terengah "Ayo!" ajaknya menarik tangan Donghae.

Donghae yang keheranan mengikuti Leeteuk dengan setengah terpaksa. Leeteuk menarik Donghae masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lampu kecil disudut ruangan dan sekelilingnya berwarna merah. Disana terlihat Kangin sedang mengamati sesuatu yang terletak disebuah meja.

"Ada apa?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Lihat!" pinta Leeteuk menunjuk beberapa foto diatas meja.

Donghae menuruti permintaan Leeteuk, ia mengamati foto tersebut dan matanya melebar menatap foto tersebut. Ia terkejut dengan apa yang telah dilihatnya.

~0~

Heechul duduk diruang drama sendirian menatap kosong kearah panggung drama yang terlihat bersih dan luas. Haneul yang masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut terkejut melihat kedatangan Heechul.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Haneul

Heechul membalikkan badan dan dilihatnya Haneul berdiri dibelakangnya dengan tumpukan buku ditangannya "Aku ingin meminta maaf!"

"Untuk apa meminta maaf?"

"Karena aku sempat tidak percaya padamu!"

"Lalu?"

Heechul menghela nafas "Aku akui, kau memang benar! hanya kami bertiga dan kau yang bisa melihat Hyun Ah!"

Haneul meletakkan buku-bukunya disalah satu kursi dan berjalan kearah Heechul "Kau mau membantuku bukan?" tanyanya memeluk Heechul membuat Heechul kebingungan.

Heechul merasa heran, tapi ia kemudian merasakan sesuatu hal yang aneh. Ruang disekitarnya menjadi lebih jelas, dan ia merasa lebih bersemangat. Haneul menjauh dari Heechul dan tersenyum.

"Selamat datang!" ucap Haneul mengulurkan tangannya kepada Heechul.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Heechul tidak mengerti.

"Sekarang kau adalah patnerku!"

"Patner?"

Haneul mengangguk "Kau, akan membantuku tanpa kau sadari! jadi aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya padaku maka ada saatnya nanti kau akan paham!"

Heechul terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir "Maksudmu aku akan seperti Minho?"

"TIdak juga, tapi hampir sama!"

"Apa hanya aku?"

"tidak!"

"Siapa selain aku?"

"Teman-teman dekatmu!"

Heechul menelengkan kepala tidak mengerti.

~0~

* * *

><p>Author Note :<p>

Aku sedang bersemangat!...HOYHOYhoy,...


	6. Chapter 6

"Love Therapy" ( Chapter 6 )

Author : Ladea Vesia

Title : Love Therapy

Chapter : 6 ( Six )

Rating : 16+

Genre : Romantis, Komedy,..

Fandom : **Suju, Shinee**,...

OFC : Haneul, Hyun Ah, Jewon

Discalimer : Ini cerita asalnya dari gua jadi jangan pada protes!

Back Song : SNSD-OH!...dan SUJU-its You!

* * *

><p><em>"Setiap orang memiliki pilihan hidupnya masing-masing bukan, dan setiap orang pasti pernah mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta, dan dalam percintaan pasti akan selalu ada duka!..Dan jika ada duka maka akan ada luka dan luka itu juga harus disembuhkan,..hanya saja cara penyembuhannyalah yang belum kita ketah<em>_ui"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Apa hanya aku?"

"tidak!"

"Siapa selain aku?"

"Teman-teman dekatmu!"

Heechul menelengkan kepala tidak mengerti.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah memaafkanmu!" ucap Haneul tersenyum.

Heechul membalas senyuman Haneul "Umm, terima kasih!"

~0~

Donghae terduduk di sofa di ruang pencetakan foto kelas fotografi, dan di tangan terdapat dua buah foto yang sama tapi memiliki perbedaan yang sangat aneh. Kangin sendiri terus melihat foto yang tersisa di meja dan Leeteuk terdiam menatap Donghae.

"Apa maksud semua ini?" gumam Donghae.

"Aku sendiri juga terkejut, bahkan Kangin juga tidak percaya ada perbedaan pada cetaakn pertama dan cetakan untuk kedua kalinya!" terang Leeteuk.

Donghae menggeleng "Apa ini artinya Haneul benar?" ia menoleh kearah Leeteuk.

Leeteuk mengangkat bahu "mungkin!"

"Kenapa kalian tidak bertanya langsung pada Siwon?" sahut Kangin.

Leeteuk dan Donghae menatap Kangin dengan mata lebar.

"Bukankah, dia kekasih Siwon! pasti Siwon lebih tahu!" imbuh Kangin.

Donghae masih diam dan menatap kembali foto ditangannya. Satu foto terlihat Siwon sendirian sedang membaca buku, di foto yang lain terlihat bayangan samar Hyun Ah yang sama sekali tidak terlihat nyata, seperti tembus pandang dan duduk disebelah Siwon.

"Kita harus menemui Hyun Ah!" ucap Donghae membuat Leeteuk dan Kangin terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kangin.

"Aku ingin bicara pada Hyun Ah!" Donghae berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Kangin dan Leeteuk saling pandang tidak mengerti tapi kemudian berlari mengejar Donghae. Satu-satunya tempat yang bisa ia datangi sekarang adalah taman.

Donghae terus melangkah tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang sudah ditabraknya termasuk Heechul yang akhirnya mengikuti Donghae juga setelah berbicara dengan Leeteuk dan Kangin. Donghae tidak percaya jika ia harus kehilangan Hyun Ah, harus ada yang menjelaskan semuanya padanya sekarang. Bukankah malam itu Hyun Ah datang dan memeluknya, dan semua teman-temannya juga melihatnya, bahkan Ryeowook juga. Hyun Ah tidak boleh mati begitu saja.

"Hyun Ah!" teriak Donghae begitu ia melihat Siwon dan Hyun Ah yang duduk di sebelah Siwon.

Siwon terkejut dan menatap Donghae tidak mengerti "Ada apa?" tanya Siwon.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku Hyun Ah?" Donghae tidak menggubris Siwon sama sekali dan menatap kearah Hyun Ah "Beginikah caramu meninggalkan aku?"

Hyun Ah terdiam, percuma saja ia bicara karena Donghae tidak akan pernah bisa mendengarnya. Haneul muncul terengah, ia menarik tubuh Hyun Ah yang kemudian menjadi satu dengan tubuh Haneul. Dan terlihatlah sosok Hyun Ah yang berkaca-kaca sekaligus terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan Haneul yang sekarang telah menjadi sosok Hyun Ah secara fisik dan batin.

"Hyun Ah?" seru Siwon terkejut.

Hyun Ah menoleh kearah Siwon "Aku minta maaf, aku minta maaf!" ucapnya menangis.

"Tidak, tidak, kau sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan malam itu?" Siwon menjauh dari Hyun Ah.

Donghae berjalan kearah Hyun Ah "Tega sekali kau tidak memberitahuku, sejak kapan kau suka berbohong padaku, aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" teriak Donghae mengguncang tubuh Hyun Ah.

Leeteuk, Heechul dan Kangin tidak bisa mengatakan apapun dan hanya terdiam. Minho terengah menyusul dan sama terkejutnya melihat Hyun Ah.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu, sungguh, aku sendiri tidak tahu kalau aku sudah mati dan saat aku menyadari! aku tidak bisa lepas dari Siwon!" Hyun Ah terisak.

"Kenapa Siwon, kenapa bukan aku?" sahut Donghae.

"karena Siwon sama berharganya denganmu, bagiku Siwon adalah malaikat penghiburku saat kau tidak memperdulikanku! Aku tidak bisa jika harus melihatnya sedih!" terang Hyun Ah.

"Dan kau tega melihatku sedih?"

"Tapi aku sudah mengatakan semuanya padamu, kau tahu, tapi Siwon tidak! Apa itu adil!"

"Aku mencintaimu!"

"Aku juga, tapi aku tidak bisa bersamamu!"

"Kenapa? apa karena orang itu?" Donghae menunjuk kearah Siwon.

Hyun Ah terdiam dan menatap Siwon "Aku tahu, kau pasti sangat bingung! Selama ini aku tidak benar-benar pergi, aku selalu mengikutimu kemana pun kau pergi!" ucap Hyun Ah pada Siwon.

Siwon tertegun dan tanpa berpikir lagi Siwon memeluk Hyun Ah sangat erat.

"Apa kau tau Hyun Ah, aku tidak pernah bisa hidup tanpamu! tega sekali kau meninggalkanku sendirian!" ucap Siwon "Seandainya saja aku tahu, seandainya saja aku menyadari keberadaanmu!"

"Aku,..aku sudah mencoba segala cara! tapi kau bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaanku, dan justru Donghae dan teman-temannya yang bisa melihatku!" terang Hyun Ah.

Siwon melepaskan pelukkannya dan menghapus air mata Hyun Ah "Aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis, kau tidak boleh terus disini!"

Hyun Ah mengangguk "Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu! Maafkan aku!"

Siwon mengangguk dan mencium kening Hyun Ah.

"Donghae!" Hyun Ah menoleh kearah Donghae dan berjalan kearah pria yang sama sekali masih tidak bisa terima "Aku bahagia bisa mengenalmu, asal kau tahu saat kecelakaan itu hanya kau yang ada di pikiranku!"

Donghae memeluk Hyun Ah sangat erat, ia tidak ingin melepaskan Hyun Ah lagi. Seandainya saja dia bisa, Donghae memaafkan Hyun Ah. Donghae tidak ingin Hyun Ah sedih.

"Lepaskan aku!" terdengar seruan dan rontaan Haneul yang berada di pelukan Donghae.

Donghae membuka matanya dan melihat siapa yang ada didalam pelukannya "Kau?" seru Donghae buru-buru menjauh.

"Dimana Hyun Ah?" tanya Siwon.

"Sudah tidak ada, dia sudah pergi!" jawab Haneul.

Siwon meneteskan air mata dan buru-buru menghapusnya, sementara Donghae menoleh kearah Heechul yang menangis untuknya, Leeteuk dan Kangin yang tersenyum mengangguk kepadanya.

~0~

Seminggu kemudian.

"Dimana Hyun Ah!" kata Donghae membuat Haneul menghentikan makan siangnya.

"Sudah aku katakan berulang kali aku tidak tahu dimana kekasihmu itu!" Haneul terlihat sebal "Kenapa kau selalu saja menanyakan dimana Hyun Ah, mana aku tahu! aku bukan pemanggil arwah!"

"Tapi kau berubah menjadi Hyun Ah waktu itu!" tuntut Donghae.

Haneul mendelik "Aku hanya meminjamkan tubuhku!" ucapnya.

"Apa kau tidak tahu, betapa berartinya Hyun Ah untukku?" Seru Donghae "Aish, kau itu tidak tahu masalah hati!"

"Ya, aku memang tidak tahu!" sahut Haneul "Bagiku sekarang makan siangku lebih berarti dari pada Hyun Ah-mu!"

Donghae membelalakkan matanya menatap Haneul tidak terima makan siang Haneul lebih berarti dari pada Hyun Ah yang ia cintai. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi karena setelah itu Haneul tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Bahkan Heechul saja sampai membenarkan Haneul.

"Kenapa kau sekarang membela Haneu?" tuntut Donghae pada Heechul saat mereka sedang nongkrong didekat lapangan basket.

"Aku tidak membela Haneul, aku hanya tidak mengerti saja kenapa kau masih mencari Hyun Ah! kurasa dia sudah tenang di alamnya!" kata Heechul membela diri.

~BUAAK~

Donghae memukul kepala Heechul "Jangan seenaknya, aku masih ingin bersama Hyun Ah! dan aku rasa dia belum pergi ke alamnya!" terang Donghae.

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin? dia bukan manusia-man!" sahut Leeteuk yang sedari tadi sibuk makan coklat.

"entahlah!" Donghae menatap lurus kearah lapangan "Aku hanya merasakannya saja!" ucapnya seraya memegang dadanya.

"Kurasa perasaanmu sudah keliru, kau butuh terapi cinta!" komentar Heechul.

~BUAK~BUAK~BUAK~

"Aduh!" rintih Heechul "Aish, kenapa dia jadi hobi memukulku sekarang!" protes Heechul pada Leeteuk yang tergelak sementara Donghae sudah pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

"Sebaiknya untuk sementara kau menjauh saja dari Donghae!" saran Leeteuk.

Heechul mengangguk "Tenang saja aku akan menjauhinya dengan senang hati demi keselamatan kepalaku!" ucapnya bersemangat membuat Leeteuk semakin tergelak.

~BRUK~

Heechul mendorong tubuh Leeteuk hingga jatuh "Hahahahahaha,...hahahahaha!" tawa Leeteuk semakin menggema membuat Heechul akhirnya meninggalkan Leeteuk.

~0~

"Fuuh,..aku ingin tidur sebentar!" desah Heechul merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur Minho.

"Kau ini, sejak kapan kau menganggap ini rumahmu?" protes Minho.

Heechul memiringkan tubuhnya dengan tangan menyangga kepalanya "Ayolah, kau ini pelit sekali, lagi pula untuk sementara kita jadi rekan satu tim!"

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau yang pertama menjadi patner Haneul dari pada teman-teman yang lain?" gerutuk Minho

"Faktor ketampanan menurutku!" jawab Heechul tersenyum.

Minho memutar bola matanya "Ya,ya,ya terserah kau saja orang tampan!" ucapnya malas berdebat dengan Heechul "Kemana Haneul kenapa belum datang juga?" desah Minho tiduran di karpet.

"Mungkin sedang ada urusan!" Heechul ikut merebahkan diri "Hey, Minho! sejak kapan kau jadi patner Haneul? maksudku patner sementara Haneul!" tanya Heechul.

Minho terdiam sejenak "kurang lebih satu setengah tahun ini!" jawab Minho dengan mata terpejam.

"Apa kau menyukai pekerjaan ini?"

"Aku menyukainya, dan kau nantinya juga akan menyukainya!"

"Kudengar dari Haneul kau akan melupakan semuanya jika Donghae dan Leeteuk ikut bergabung!"

Minho mengangguk "Ya, begitulah!"

"Kau menyukai Haneul?"

"Entahlah!"

"Kau selalu bersamanya!"

"tidak selalu!"

"hmm!"

Akhirnya keduanya terlelap dengan nyenyaknya dan susah untuk dibangunkan membuat Haneul kesal karena ia sekarang menghadapi dua orang tukang tidur yang susah untuk dibangunkan.

~0~

"Hoahem!" Minho menguap lebar di halte, ia kurang tidur karena Haneul membuat ia dan Heechul tidak tidur semalaman mencari Yunho yang lagi-lagi mencoba bunuh diri tapi sudah berhasil di gagalkan.

Bus menuju akademi Meong akhirnya datang, Minho dengan malas naik keatas bus dan melanjutkan tidur di bus sampai ia tiba di akademi Meong. Saat turun, Heechul sudah menunggunya dengan wajah berantakan tidak rapi seperti biasanya dengan kantung mata hitam.

"Aku kurang tidur!" ucap Heechul lemas "Aku mau tidur di kelas saja!"

Minho mengangguk kemudian mereka berjalan menuju gerbang masuk. Saat melewati gerbang, Minho dan Heechul melewati seorang gadis yang berdiri terdiam didepan gerbang menatap ke halaman akademi membuat Minho mengerutkan dahi dan berhenti untuk menoleh.

"A-hoam-pa?" tanya Heechul ikut menoleh.

"gadis itu!" ucap Minho menjuk seorang gadis dengan gaun hitam, topi dan kaca pata hitam terdiam di tengah gerbang.

Minho berjalan menghampiri gadis yang tidak menyadari keberadaan Minho itu.

"hey, kau!" panggil Minho menepuk pundak gadis itu.

Gadis itu terkejut, menoleh kemudian melepas kaca matanya "Ya?" ucapnya penuh tanda tanya.

Minho melebarkan matanya terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Membuat Minho mematung, sementara gadis itu melihat Minho keheranan.

~0~

~PRANGK~

Haneul menjatuhkan gelas latihan dramanya.

"Haneul, kau baik-baik saja?" Onew berlari menghampiri Haneul yang masih mematung.

Haneul mengedikkan kepalanya "biar aku bersihkan!" ucapnya seraya mengambil pecahan gelas tersebut "OWch!"

"Biar yang lain saja, sepertinya kau kurang sehat!" Onew menarik Haneul turun dari panggung.

Haneul duduk disebelah Key yang sama terlihat khawatirnya dengan Onew.

"Ada apa Haneul?" tanya Key setengah panic.

Haneul menggeleng sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya "Aku tidak tahu, sepertinya ada sesuatu hal buruk akan terjadi!"

Onew dan Key saling pandang tidak mengerti "Apa maksudmu?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

Haneul menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah dan menggeleng "Aku harus pergi!" ucapnya kemudian buru-buru pergi.

"Haneul" panggil Key tapi tidak digubris oleh Haneul.

Haneul berjalan dengan cepat, entah kenapa ia merasakan hal buruk yang berhubungan dengan Minho tapi apa dan kenapa sepertinya ada sebuah kesinambungan aneh dengan Donghae dan Siwon.

~BRUK~

"maaf, aku tidak sengaja!" ucap Haneul seperti orang bingung saat ia menabrak seseorang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Siwon memegangi lengan Haneul "Sepertinya kau sedang kebingungan!"

"Aku sedang buru-buru!" Haneul berusaha melepaskan diri.

Siwon tidak melepaskan Haneul begitu saja "Ada apa?" tanyanya lebih tegas.

Haneul menatap memohon "Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya merasa ada hal buruk yang sedang terjadi!" ucap Haneul panik "Aku harus sege-!"

Kata-kata Haneul terhenti saat tiba-tiba Siwon memeluk Haneul.

"Tenanglah, apapun masalah yang sedang kau hadapi kau harus tetap tenang! semua akan baik-baik saja!" bisik Siwon.

Haneul terdiam, sekarang ia merasa lebih tenang kemudian ia mengangguk dan Siwon melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sekarang, selesaikanlah masalahmu!" ucap Siwon tersenyum.

Haneul melengkan kepala menatap Siwon tidak mengerti tapi kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang terus menatap kearah Haneul hingga gadis kecil itu menghilang.

"MINHO!" panggil Haneul saat melihat Minho yang masih berdiri mematung didepan gerbang.

"HANEUL!" seru Heechul berlari menghampiri Haneul.

Haneul terengah "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Haneul.

Heechul menggelengkan kepala "Aku tidak tahu, Minho terus diam seperti itu setelah bertemu dengan seorang gadis?" jawab Heechul.

Haneul menoleh kearah Heechul "Seorang gadis?"

Heechul mengganggukkan kepala "Gadis itu sudah pergi setelah ada mobil yang menjemput gadis itu!"

Haneul mengerutkan dahi dan melihat kearah Minho, yang ia tahu hanya satu orang yang bisa membuat Minho bertingkah seperti itu.

~0~

* * *

><p>Author Note :<p>

Masalah makin banyak,...huwaa,...kenapa seperti ini!...*Author ikut stress*

* * *

><p>Bales Review :<p>

Makasih buat smeua reviewnya,..belum sempet bales,..tapi aku senang ada yang mereview,..terima kasih,..Gomawo


	7. Chapter 7

"Love Therapy" ( Chapter 7 )

Author : Ladea Vesia

Title : Love Therapy

Chapter : 7 ( Seven )

Rating : 16+

Genre : Romantis, Komedy,..

Fandom : Suju, Shinee,...

OFC : Haneul, Hyun Ah, Jewon

Discalimer : Ini cerita asalnya dari gua jadi jangan pada protes!

Back Song : SNSD-OH!...dan SUJU-its You!

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Setiap orang memiliki pilihan hidupnya masing-masing bukan, dan setiap orang pasti pernah mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta, dan dalam percintaan pasti akan selalu ada duka!..Dan jika ada duka maka akan ada luka dan luka itu juga harus disembuhkan,..hanya saja cara penyembuhannyalah yang belum kita ketah<em>_ui"_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Haneul menoleh kearah Heechul "Seorang gadis?"

Heechul mengganggukkan kepala "Gadis itu sudah pergi setelah ada mobil yang menjemput gadis itu!"

Haneul mengerutkan dahi dan melihat kearah Minho, yang ia tahu hanya satu orang yang bisa membuat Minho bertingkah seperti itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Minho, aku belum pernah melihatnya seperti itu?" tanya Heechul.

"Entahlah, aku hanya bisa berharap tebakkanku salah!" komentar Haneul

"Apa akan buruk jika tebakkanmu benar?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti tidak akan baik."

Haneul berjalan menghampiri Minho yang menoleh kearah Haneul dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku berharap ini bukan masalah besar!" ucap Haneul menepuk pundak Minho.

Minho menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan kembali tertunduk.

Heechul menghela nafas menatap Minho yang masih saja mematung didepan gerbang sementara Haneul pada akhirnya memilih meninggalkan area depan akademi dan kembali masih kedalam gedung setelah menitipkan Minho kepada Heechul. Haneul berjalan tanpa melihat arah, ia masih berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran buruknya, sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di lorong jembatan penghubung gedung musik dan gedung drama.

Haneul menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"hidupmu benar-benar berat ya?" komentar Leeteuk yang sedari tadi sedang nangkring ditempat itu untuk mencari objek foto.

Haneul menoleh malas "Apa terlihat seperti itu?"

"uhum!" Leeteuk memotret wajah sendu Haneul beberapa kali "Lebih baik jangan terlalu di pikirkan, bisa merusak memori."

"Memang apa hubungannya masalahku dengan memori otak?"

"Tidak ada?" -gabruk-

Haneul melongo mendengar jawaban Leeteuk "Kau tidak pernah berpikir ya?"

"Semua orang selalu berkata begitu!"

"Ya, ya, aku paham kenapa kau cocok dijurusanmu yang sekarang!" Haneul mendesah tidak bersemangat.

Leeteuk berhenti memotret kemudian bersandar di jendela sebelah Haneul "Aku suka dengan keindahan, makanya aku mengambil jurusan ini karena aku ingin mengabadikan keindahan yang ada didunia!" kata Leeteuk tersenyum lembut.

Haneul mengangguk "Keindahan tidak akan bertahan lama, harusnya itu alasan yang kau gunakan untuk mengabadikannya dalam foto!"

"Wah, itu bisa jadi alasan yang bagus!" Leeteuk mengacungkan ibu jarinya "Jadi, apa masalahmu?"

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu," sahut Haneul "Rasanya memikirkan masalah itu akan datang sepertinya hidupku sudah berat!"

"Berat atau tidak, tergantung bagaimana kita menyikapinya."

"Aku setuju denganmu!"

Leeteuk melirik jam tangannya "Sudah siang aku pergi dulu, selamat menikmati kesedihanmu!" ucapnya seraya berlari pergi.

"terima kasih sudah mengkasihaniku!" seru Haneul di susul gelak tawa Leeteuk.

Haneul kembali terdiam menatap keatas awan yang mendung, ia melirik kearah gerbang. Minho dan Heechul sudah tidak disana lagi sekarang. Mungkin Heechul sudah menyeret Minho dari tempat itu, pikir Haneul. Haneul mengambil ponsel dari sakunya kemudian menghubungi seseorang, tapi dalam hitungan lima detik tidak ada jawaban dari seberang dan membuat Haneul berdecak tidak suka dan mencoba menghubungi nomor tersebut sampai beberapa kali dan hasilnya masih sama.

Akhirnya Haneul memutuskan untuk berhenti mencoba, Haneul sedang malas mengikuti perkuliahan, jadi ia pergi ke samping gedung musik dan duduk disana sambil membaca novel kesukaannya.

~0~

"Aish, aku tidak dibangunkan!" gerutuk Donghae berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju kamar mandi.

~BRUAK~

Seseorang menabrak Donghae hingga pria itu terjatuh dengan posisi duduk dan orang yang menabraknya masih dengan posisi berdiri. Donghae merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi pantatnya kemudian ia berdiri dan melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut bergelombang, tubuh langsing, dan wajah merasa bersalah menatapnya.

"maaf aku tidak sengaja!" ucap gadis itu.

"Hey, noonna lebih baik kau berhati-hati!" kata Donghae kemudian meninggalkan gadis itu dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Dikamar mandi, Donghae melihat Minho yang duduk bersandar di dinding dekat deretan wastafel dengan wajah di tersembunyi di balik lutut dan tangannya memeluk kakinya. Donghae mengernyit heran melihat Minho.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae berjongkok didepan Minho.

MInho menggelengkan kepala tanpa menatap Donghae .

"Kau ini kenapa? apa kau punya masalah?" Donghae menggoncang tubuh Minho.

Minho mendongakkan kepalanya, wajahnya terlihat lelah dan tidak bersemangat "Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi sekarang?" ucapnya.

Donghae menelengkan kepala tidak mengerti.

"Dia tiba-tiba datang begitu saja membuat hidupku yang aku pikir sudah bisa normal dan seperti biasanya menjadi hancur, segalanya akan hancur!" kata Minho frustasi "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Hey, sebenarnya apa masalahmu?"

"Tidak akan ada yang mengerti, bahkan Haneul pun tidak!"

"Haneul tahu segalanya!"

"Tidak!"

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya saja pada Haneul?"

Minho menggelengkan kepala "Haneul tidak akan pernah membantuku lagi, aku bahkan tidak bisa meminta bantuan padanya!" gumam MInho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan memintakan bantuan untukmu!" ucap Donghae kemudian berjalan cepat keluar dari kamar mandi.

Donghae memang tidak tahu apa masalah Minho, tapi entah kenapa ia ingin sekali membantu Minho. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa ia berjalan menuju ruang latihan drama, tapi ia tidak menemukan Haneul dimana pun bahkan di ruang pentas pun tidak.

"Haneul!" panggil Donghae masuk ke ruang pentas.

Haneul tidak ada disana, padahal setahu Donghae gadis itu sangat sering berada di akademi lebih dari siapa pun. Sebagai gantinya ia melihat Heechul yang duduk terdiam menatap panggung yang kemudian menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah sendu dan berdiri melihat kedatangan Donghae.

"Dimana Haneul?" tanya Donghae.

"Dia tidak disini, dan tidak dimana pun!" ucap Heechul kemudian menghela nafas.

Donghae menelengka kepalanya "Apa maksudmu?"

Heechul menggeleng "Sudah sejak siang aku mencarinya, dimana-mana bahkan aku kerumahnya dan mencoba menelepon, tapi ia tidak ada dimana pun!" terangnya sedih "Aku ingin membantu Minho, tapi Haneul tidak ada!"

"Dia tidak mungkin menghilang begitu saja bukan?" seru Donghae tidak percaya.

"Dia bukan orang yang akan menghilang tanpa sebab!" ucap Heechul menatap Donghae tidak suka "Memangnya ada apa kau mencarinya?"

"Aku juga ingin membantu Minho, Minho bilang Haneul tidak bisa membantu dan bahkan dia tidak bisa meminta bantuan kepada Haneul, maka aku akan memintakan bantuan kepada Haneul untuk Minho!" kata Donghae menjelaskan.

Heechul menghela nafas "Aku pun begitu, tapi Haneul tidak berada dimana pun!"

"Kita harus mencarinya!" pinta Donghae.

"Ini akan sulit!" Komentar Heechul.

"Tidak jika kita mau!"

Donghae berlari keluar dari ruangan disusul oleh Heechul. Keduanya mencari Haneul.

~0~

"Sampai kapan kau akan disini?" gerutuk Jewon menatap Haneul yang bersembunyi di balik selimutnya.

Haneul menampakkan kepalanya dair balik selimut "Aku tidak bisa berpikir lagi!" desah Haneul "Masalah kali ini sangat tidak aku mengerti!"

Jewon menaikkan satu alisnya "Apa maksudmu? Haneul yang aku kenal selalu bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah dengan baik? bukankah patnermu si Minho itu orang yang cukup hebat!"

"Minho memang hebat, tapi yang jadi masalah sekarang dia tidak akan bisa membantu!" HAneul merasa putus asa "Kali ini masalah lebih besar datang menghampiri Minho!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Haneul menghela nafas "Kau masih ingat tidak Yoora?"

"Maksudmu kekasih Minho?" Jewon mencoba mengingat "Bukankah Yoora sudah membuat MInho patah hati dan hampir mati karena keracunan gas kemudian kau menolongnya dan ia menjadi patnermu?"

Haneul mengangguk "Dia kembali lagi, ia muncul lagi!"

"Apa? Kau tidak bercanda?"

Haneul menggelengkan kepala "Dan parahnya lagi, meskipun itu Yoora tapi itu bukan Yoora yang sebenarnya!"

Jewon mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti "Bukan Yoora yang sebenarnya?" ulang Jewon.

Haneul mengangguk "Tubuhnya memang Yoora tapi dalamnya adalah Hyun Ah." ucap Haneul sedih.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Jewon tidak percaya.

"Cermin, aku tidak sengaja melihat bayangannya di cermin saat ia muncul setelah makan siang tadi!" terang Haneul.

Jewon hanya bisa diam menatap teman sekemampuannya itu. Walaupun Jewon dan Haneul memiliki kemampuan yang hampir sama, tapi Jewon tidak seperti Haneul yang berusaha lebih baik. Patnernya sendiri saja tidak terlalu ia pedulikan. Patner Jewon adalah Ryeowook.

~0~

Siwon berdiri dijembatan, menatap aliran sungai jernih di bawahnya. Dulu ia dan Hyun Ah sering datang ketempat itu untuk menikmati suasana dan sekarang Hyun Ah sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Aish, dimana orang itu sebenarnya?" umpat Donghae membuat Siwon menoleh dan mengerutkan dahi melihat Donghae dan Heechul berjalan disekitar jembatan.

"Kau yakin dia pernah kemari?" tanya Heechul tidak percaya.

"Aku pernah bertemu dengannya disini!" kata Donghae berusaha membuat Heechul percaya.

"Kalian sedang apa disini?" seru Siwon membuat Donghae dan Heechul menyadari keberadaan pria itu.

Donghae menatap Siwon heran, tapi kemudian mengabaikan keheranannya itu "Kami sedang mencari Haneul, dia tidak ditemukan dimana pun!" jawab Donghae terdengar putus asa.

"benarkah?" Siwon mengerutkan dahi heran "Tapi aku siang tadi melihatnya mematung didepan cermin dekat kafe akademi, seperti menatap seseorang dari balik cermin kurasa!" ucap Siwon mengingat-ingat.

"Menatap cermin?" ulang Heechul.

Siwon mengangguk "Ya, dan hanya ada bayangan seorang gadis yang sedang makan siang yang bisa dilihat dari arah tempat ia berada, aku memeriksanya karena penasaran!" terang Siwon "Sebelumnya aku juga bertemu dengannya dan ia kelihatan sangat kebingungan dan panik!"

"Apa kau tahu kemana dia pergi setelah itu?" tanya Donghae penuh harap.

Siwon menggelengkan kepala "Aku tidak yakin, tapi aku melihatnya meninggalkan akademi entah kemana!"

"Bagus, sekarang dia menghilang saat ada masalah yang lebih genting!" ucap Heechul sebal "Apa gunanya punya ponsel jika tidak di aktifkan, Haneul kumohon muncullah!" pinta Heechul terdengar menderita.

"Dia tidak akan muncul untuk sementara waktu!" jawab seseorang membuat ketiga pria di tempat itu menoleh.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Heechul menatap gadis yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa hanya orang lewat saja!" jawab orang itu kemudian pergi.

"Hey tunggu!" seru Siwon membuat orang itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh "BUkankah kau Han Jewon? kau Han Jewon dari SMA MEong bukan?"

Jewon menyipitkan mata menatap Siwon "Kau? Siwon?" seru Jewon tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu!" ucap Siwon tersenyum dan menghampiri Jewon kemudian menjabat tangan gadis itu.

"Tidak aku kira kau mengenal Haneul juga?" kata Jewon tersenyum.

Siwon nyengir "Hanya kebetulan saja, dan kau sendiri bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Haneul?" tanya Siwon.

Jewon menggelengkan kepala "Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, tapi kau bisa menganggap kami teman seperjuangan!"

"Sekarang kau dimana?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Kau bisa mencariku di Universitas Dongso jurusan kedokteran!" Jewon mengerling kearah Heechul dan Donghae "Aku harus segera pergi, permisi!"

Jewon pergi meninggalkan ketiga pria itu yang akhirnya berpisah. Sementara Donghae masih belum ingin beranjak dari tempat itu.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Siwon dan Heechul, muncul seorang gadis dengan gaun putih yang menatapnya terkejut dan membuat Donghae kebingungan.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya gadis itu kepada DOnghae.

"Aku hanya sedang ingin disini saja!" jawab Donghae tanpa berpikir, entah kenapa ia merasa mengenal gadis itu.

"Dimana Siwon?" tanya gadis itu.

"Dia sudah pergi!"

"Kemana?"

Donghae mengedikkan bahunya "Aku tidak tahu, dan itu bukan urusanku!"

"Kau itu memang tidak pernah peduli dengan orang lain." ucap gadis itu kemudian pergi.

Donghae melongo menatap gadis itu, entah kenapa sikap gadis itu mengingatkannya pada Hyun Ah, tapi Donghae buru-buru mengenyahkan pikiran tersebut dan pergi dari tempat itu.

~0~

"Aaargh, susah sekali hanya untuk sekedar bertemu!" gerutuk Hyun Ah "Sia-sia aku mendapatkan tubuh sekarat orang ini kalau tujuanku tidak tercapai!"

Hyun Ah berjalan menyusuri perumahan sepi, sekarang ia tinggal didaerah tersebut, sebagai putri dari seorang pengacara terkenal. Putri pengacara tersebut bernama Yoora yang selama dua tahun koma akibat penyakit jantung. Hyun Ah mendapatkan tubuh itu karena entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia dipanggil oleh si pemilik tubuh yang terlihat sangat lemah dan memohon kepada Hyun Ah untuk memakai tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Yoora yang tiba-tiba didepan Hyun Ah.

"HUWAAAAAAA!" teriak Hyun Ah jatuh terduduk "Jangan membuatku terkejut seperti itu!"

Yoora menghela nafas "Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan MInho?" tanya Yoora tidak sabar.

Hyun Ah berdiri dan membersihkan tubuhnya "Aku sudah bertemu dengan orang itu, tapi dia malah diam saja seperti melihat hantu!" kata Hyun Ah "Sebenarnya apa masalahmu dengannya, bagaimana aku bisa memuli membantu menyelesaikan masalahmu jika kau sendiri hanya menyuruhku meminta maaf?"

"Aku meminta bantuanmu bukan menyuruhmu ikut campur masalahku!" kata Yoora kesal "Seandainya saja aku bisa kembali ketubuhku, maka aku sudah akan melakukannya sejak dulu!"

Hyun Ah mendelik "Kau itu memang orang aneh!"

"Memang kenapa? Kau sendiri juga arwah penasaran!" ejek Yoora.

"Sudahlah, aku akan membantumu dan setelah itu aku bisa pergi bukan?" Hyun Ah penuh harap menatap Yoora.

"Ya, aku tidak akan merepotkanmu!" kata Yoora "Bantulah aku menyembuhkan sakit hati Minho!"

Hyun Ah mengangguk "Dan sebagai gantinya, ijinkan aku meminjam tubuh ini untuk membuat Siwon merelakan kepergianku!" kata Hyun Ah tersenyum.

Yoora menggeleng "Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu, aku juga akan mati kau tidak bisa membuat kekasihmu itu mencintaiku!"

"Tentu saja tidak begitu," kata Hyun Ah terkikik "Aku bisa membuat Siwon jatuh cinta pada orang lain dan merelakanku dengan tubuh ini!"

"Memang ada gadis lain yang dekat dengan kekasihmu itu?" tanya Yoora heran.

Hyun Ah tersenyum "Tentu saja ada!"

"Siapa?"

"Haneul, kau pasti mengenalnya, dia yang membantu Minho bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang ini?" terang Hyun Ah.

"Benarkah?"

Hyun Ah mengangguk "Tapi aku tidak yakin apa Haneul mau menggantikan aku!"

"Sepertinya tidak, bukankah katamu Haneul juga dekat dengan mantan kekasihmu?" kata Yoora mencoba mengingat cerita Hyun Ah versi arwah.

~0~

Minho duduk didepan rumah Haneul, padahal malam sudah larut tapi Haneul bahkan belum muncul sama sekali. Minho berharap bisa meminta bantuan Haneul, Haneul pernah membantunya dan ia ingin Haneul membantunya sekali lagi.

"Minho?" seru Donghae keheranan "Sedang apa kau didepan rumah Haneul malam-malam seperti ini?"

Minho menoleh tidak bersemangat "Aku akan menunggu Haneul sampai dia datang!" ucap MInho yang kemudian menatap langit malam "Kau sendiri sejak kapan tahu rumah Haneul?"

Donghae menghela nafas dan berdiri disebelah Minho "Aku juga ingin menunggu Haneul!" kata Donghae tersenyum "Aku tahu dari Heechul!"

"Masalahmu sudah selesai bukan? pastinya sudah tidak ada urusan dengan Haneul lagi?" MInho menatap Donghae menilai.

Donghae menggelengkan kepala "Masalahku belum sepenuhnya selesai, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Hyun Ah, dan aku masih ingin Hyun Ah kembali!"

"orang yang sudah mati tidak akan bisa hidup lagi?" komentar Minho.

"Aku tahu," sahut Donghae "Kadang aku berpikir ingin pergi bersama Hyun Ah, tapi aku ingat saat kau dan Haneul menghalangi temanmu bunuh diri dan itu membuatku mengurungkan niatku!"

Minho terkekeh geli "Aku juga pernah ingin mati hanya karena seorang gadis!"

"benarkah?"

Minho mengangguk "Dua tahun yang lalu, gadis itu meninggalkanku begitu saja tanpa kabar, bahkan ayahnya mengusirku dengan kasar dan memukuliku yang memaksa ingin bertemu dengan putrinya."

Donghae menatap Minho tidak percaya "Apa kau bertemu dengan putrinya?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya, dan gadis itu dengan wajah dingin mengusirku dan menghinaku, membuatku benar-benar tidak bisa menerima kenyataan, kau tahu Donghae! Aku mencintai gadis itu sepenuh hatiku, dan aku berharap bisa hidup bersama dengannya selamanya!" cerita Minho "Tragis bukan nasibku?"

Donghae menggelengkan kepala "menurutku tidak!" komentarnya membuat Minho menatap Donghae tidak percaya "KAu tahu Minho, lebih baik gadis itu tahu kau mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati, dari pada kau menyadari tidak bisa kehilangan gadis itu setelah gadis itu pergi dan memilih pria lain!"

"Hyun Ah, ya?"

Donghae mengangguk.

Minho menundukkan kepala tersenyum "Aku jadi merasa tidak enak pada Haneul sekarang!" kata Minho.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Donghae tidak mengerti.

"Haneul selalu membantu orang lain, tapi aku jadi berpikir, apa pernah ada orang yang memperhatikan perasaannya? aku sendiri selama ini juga tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu, padahal Haneul sangat memperhatikan orang lain!" cerita Minhopanjang lebar "Kau sering sinis kepada Haneul bukan? Kau bukan orang pertama yang bersikap seperti itu pada Haneul, aku dulu pun juga begitu!"

"Aku tahu, Heechul juga pernah sinis kepada Haneul dan sekarang justru menjadi teman Haneul!" Donghae menyetujui kata-kata Minho "Apa Haneul pernah jatuh cinta!"

"HACHI~" Haneul bersin dan membuat Donghae dan Minho menoleh "Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta bodoh!"

Donghae dan Minho saling lirik kemudian tersenyum.

"Sejak kapan kau datang?" tanya Donghae.

"Sudah sejak tadi, kalian yang tidak menyadarinya karena sibuk membicarakan tentang aku!" kata Haneul terkikik geli "Tidak perlu memikirkan perasaanku, aku ada untuk membantu kalian bukan untuk dibantu!"

Minho memutar bola matanya "terserah kau saja!" sahut Minho.

Haneul menghela nafas "Kalian pulanglah!" pintanya.

"Hee, apa maksudmu mengusir kami, kami datang ingin meminta bantuanmu?" seru Donghae tidak suka.

Haneul menggeleng "Aku masih memikirkan masalah ini, aku akan menemui kalian jika memang sudah waktunya!" kata Haneul mencoba terdengar meyakinkan.

"Hey kau tidak bisa se-!" kata -kata Donghae terputus saat Minho menarik pundak Donghae mundur.

"Baiklah kami akan pergi!" kata Minho kemudian menyeret Donghae yang masih tidak bisa diam pergi meninggalkan depan rumah Haneul.

Donghae berusaha melepaskan cengkraman MInho yang akhirnya melepaskan cengkramannya "Kau ini kenapa? bukankah kau ingin bertemu dengan Haneul dan menyelesaikan masalahmu? kenapa sekarang kau malah pergi begitu saja?" tuntut Donghae idak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Minho.

Minho menghela nafas menatap Donghae "Tidak sekarang, jika Haneul menolak maka percuma saja kau memaksanya!" kata Minho menjelaskan "Pasti, pasti kita akan mendapat alasannya nanti!"

Donghae masih tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya "Sebenarnya Haneul itu apa? dan siapa?" tanya Donghae "Kenapa kau sepertinya sangat menghormati Haneul, bagiku dia hanya gadis mungil yang ingin membantu orang lain, dan kenapa kau bersikap seolah dia tahu segalanya?" Donghae menatap tajam kearah Minho.

"Apa harus aku memberitahumu?" tanya Minho "Kau bahkan gagal jadi patner bagi Haneul, untuk apa aku memberitahumu!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah, kau itu memang orang menyecewakan, lebih baik kau tidak tahu?" ucap Minho dingin.

Donghae menarik kerah baju Minho "Kau itu sama pengecutnya, tidak bisa memnyelesaikan masalahmu sendiri bukan? jadi beritahu apa siapa sebenarnya Haneul?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu?" tolak Minho.

"Oh, apa dia sebenarnya orang jahat? atau dia bukan gadis baik-baik, jangan-hangan kau dan Haneul sudah~~~"

~BUAK~

Minho memukul Donghae "Haneul bukan orang seperti itu, Haneul adalah Malaikat" seru Minho "Dan yang menjadi patnernya adalah orang tidak akan pernah mati! Dan itulah alasan kenapa aku ingin terus menjadi patner Haneul, dan tidak suka jika kenyataannya kau adalah patner yang sebenarnya!"

~0~

* * *

><p>For All : ini menjadi semakin aneh yaw?...tapi aku mencoba menyelesaikannya...dapet nie ide dari Hinamori Juni,...hehehe,...ini membuat lebih mudah,..<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

"Love Therapy" ( Chapter 8 )

Author : Ladea Vesia

Title : Love Therapy

Chapter : 8 ( Eight )

Rating : 16+

Genre : Romantis, Komedy,..

Fandom : **Suju, Shinee,...**

OFC : Haneul, Hyun Ah, Jewon

Discalimer : Ini cerita asalnya dari gua jadi jangan pada protes!

Back Song : SNSD-OH!...dan SUJU-its You!

* * *

><p><em><span>"Setiap orang memiliki pilihan hidupnya masing-masing bukan, dan setiap orang pasti pernah mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta, dan dalam percintaan pasti akan selalu ada duka!..Dan jika ada duka maka akan ada luka dan luka itu juga harus disembuhkan,..hanya saja cara penyembuhannyalah yang belum kita ketah<span>__ui"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"Sudahlah, kau itu memang orang menyecewakan, lebih baik kau tidak tahu?" ucap Minho dingin.

Donghae menarik kerah baju Minho "Kau itu sama pengecutnya, tidak bisa memnyelesaikan masalahmu sendiri bukan? jadi beritahu apa siapa sebenarnya Haneul?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu?" tolak Minho.

"Oh, apa dia sebenarnya orang jahat? atau dia bukan gadis baik-baik, jangan-hangan kau dan Haneul sudah~~~"

~BUAK~

Minho memukul Donghae "Haneul bukan orang seperti itu, Haneul adalah Malaikat" seru Minho "Dan yang menjadi patnernya adalah orang tidak akan pernah mati! Dan itulah alasan kenapa aku ingin terus menjadi patner Haneul, dan tidak suka jika kenyataannya kau adalah patner yang sebenarnya!"

~0~

_"Haneul bukan orang seperti itu, Haneul adalah Malaikat" seru Minho "Dan yang menjadi patnernya adalah orang tidak akan pernah mati! Dan itulah alasan kenapa aku ingin terus menjadi patner Haneul, dan tidak suka jika kenyataannya kau adalah patner yang sebenarnya!"_kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepala Donghae selama ini dia tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi, apa alasan Haneul menolongnya pun tidak.

"Hee Donghae, heh!" Sungmin menyikut Donghae yang sedari tadi melamun.

Donghae menoleh kearah Sungmin dan menatap pria cantik itu dengan wajah heran "Apa?" tanyanya.

Sungmin mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Donghae "Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu dengan Minho, tapi dari tadi Minho terus melihatmu dengan pandangan ingin membunuh!" ucap Sungmin melirik kepada Minho.

Donghae menyurukkan kepalanya kedepan dan melirik kearah Minho melalui celah-celah poninya dan dilihatnya Minho menatapnya dengan penuh ketidak sukaan dan buru-buru ia menggerakkan kepala dan melihat kearah Sungmin dan mengatakan tidak tahu apa alasannya.

"Hei Kangin, apa kau lihat Leeteuk ?" tanya Donghae saat makan siang dan tidak menemukan Leeteuk di kafe akademi.

Kangin mengedikkan bahunya "Aku tidak tahu, dia tidak muncul di kelas sejak pagi!" jawab Kangin apa adanya.

Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya "Baiklah, kalau kau bertemu dengannya, katakan bahwa aku mencarinya!" pesan Donghae dan di beri anggukkan oleh Kangin.

Donghae kembali duduk bersama dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun, dan Yesung seperti biasanya dan dilihatnya Minho duduk bersama Heechul, Hangkyung, dan Eunhyuk. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh dengan semuanya jika saja Minho tidak terus melemparinya tatapan membunuh dan Heechul yang terus menghindari Donghae entah karena sebab apa.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Siwon yang ingin bergabung di meja Donghae dan teman-temannya.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepala "Tentu saja, silahkan!" kata Sungmin tersenyum.

"Sudah tidak ada teman lagi, maaf jika mengangguk!" kata Siwon sopan.

Yesung menggerakkan tangannya "Tidak-tidak-tidak masalah sama sekali!" ucapnya melirik kearah Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Donghae hanya mengangguk kearah Siwon yang tersenyum kepada Donghae dengan tulus. Saat ditengah-tengah menikmati makan siang, terbesit di kepala Donghae apakah Siwon tahu kalau Haneul bukan manusia. Entah kenapa ia berpikir demikian, Siwon tidak membenci Haneul, juga bisa di percaya. Donghae menoleh kearah Siwon dan menatap pria itu penuh tanya.

Siwon menyadari tatapan Donghae tersebut "Ada apa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Siwon heran "Apa kau terganggu dengan adanya aku disini?"

Donghae tersadar "Ah, tidak, aku hanya sedang berpikir saja!" kata Donghae kembali menatap makan siangnya.

"Kau memikirkan Siwon?" celetuk Kyuhyun terdengar tidak percaya.

Donghae mendonggak kearah Kyuhyun dan menendang kaki pria yang kemudian mengaduh dan membuat Sungmin dan Yesung tertawa "Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya bertanya-tanya saja tentang sesuatu!" elak Donghae.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

Donghae menggelengkan kepala "Sudahlah, tidak penting, hanya iseng saja!" ucapnya berbohong sambil tersenyum dan melanjutkan makan.

Siwon menghentikan makannya dan menatap kosong ke makanannya, ia tahu Donghae berbohong.

~0~

"Kenapa kau menatap Donghae seperti itu?" tanya Heechul saat ia dan Minho berada di kamar Minho.

Minho yang sedang menatap keluar jendela menoleh kearah Heechul "Aku sudah memberitahu tentang Haneul pada Donghae!" ucap Minho yang langsung membuat Heechul terjerebab ke lantai dari atas tempat tidur.

"APA?" teriak Heechul "Kau sudah gila, kau seharusnya tidak boleh memberitahu Donghae sebelum Donghae menjadi patner Haneul!"

"Sudah terlanjut!" kata Minho menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Heechul berdiri dan bergerak kesana kemari berpikir "Kau bisa dihukum mati karena sebagai patner kau sudah melanggar peraturan!" kata Heechul "Kau menambah masalah untuk Haneul saja!"

Minho menoleh kearah Heechul "Apa maksudmu menambah masalah untuk Haneul?"

Heechul berhenti berjalan kesana kemari dan menatap Minho tidak percaya "Apa kau tahu, saat ini Haneul sedang dalam masalah karena Hyun Ah belum kembali kealamnya, dan malah masuk ketubuh orang lain!" terang Heechul "Dan dia harus mencari malaikat penjemput arwah untuk membawa Hyun Ah!"

"Kau bercanda?" seru Minho.

Heechul menggelengkan kepala "Aku tidak bercanda, aku tidak sengaja membaca surat tugas Haneul saat aku mampir kerumahnya!"

Minho menghela nafas dan menggeleng tidak percaya "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir saat Donghae menghina Haneul! dan semuanya terlontar begitu saja."

"Aku sudah membaca peraturan patner yang diberikan Haneul, jika terjadi seperti ini hanya ada dua pilihan untuk sang patner, menggantikan malaikat yang diparnerinya menyelesaikan masalah atau di musnahkan dan dianggap tidak ada di dunia ini!" Heechul terduduk tidak percaya "Aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih baik, jika kau menggantikan Haneul, maka kau harus mencari malaikat penjemput nyawa dan jelas tidak bisa kita lihat, atau memilih menghilang untuk selamanya dan tidak perlu memikirkan masalah apapun lagi!"

Minho terdiam mendengar kata-kata Heechul, ia sudah melakukan kesalahan terbesar dan dia harus menyelesaikan masalahnya tersebut sendirian, tanpa Haneul yang jelas sekarang sudah masalah ini dan akan memarahinya habis-habisan dan akan kecewa padanya.

~0~

Haneul berdiri didepan rumah keluarga Yoora, ia memandangi rumah itu yang hanya ada dua hawa kehidupan berasal dari orangtua Yoora. Akhirnya ia tahu Yoora bahkan sudah tidak ada didunia ini lagi.

"Yoora, tidak perlu bersembunyi, aku bisa melihatmu!" kata Haneul menoleh kearah tembok di sudut jalan.

Yoora melongokkan kepalanya dan dengan ragu berjalan mendekat kearah Haneul "Siapa kau? kenapa kau bisa melihatku?" tanya Yoora takut.

Haneul tersenyum "Salam kenal, aku Haneul!" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri "Aku kemari ingin mencari Hyun Ah, tidak kusangka aku malah mendapati sebuah kenyataan baru!"

"Maaf, aku yang meminta Hyun Ah karena aku sudah tidak bisa menggunakan tubuhku lagi!" kata Yoora merasa bersalah.

"Dimana malaikat penjemputmu?" tanya Haneul.

Yoora mengerutkan dahi "Kau juga malaikat?" serunya mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ya, tapi aku bukan malaikat penjemput arwah!" kata Haneul tersenyum lembut.

"Wah, tidak aku sangka bisa bertemu denganmu saat aku sedang menjalankan tugas ya!" ucap Leeteuk yang bertengger di pagar dengan sayap hitam terlipat di punggungnya.

Haneul menatap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum "Akhirnya aku tahu, kau ini apa!" ucap Haneul tersenyum menilai "hmm, masalahku bertambah banyak saja! mudah sekali menemukanmu!"

Leeteuk tergelak "Sejujurnya aku sendiri yang berniat membantumu, aku sedikit mulai bosan berpura-pura menjadi manusia!"

"Bagaimana dengan Donghae dan Heechul?" tanya Haneul.

"Mereka tidak tahu apa aku ini!" jawab Leeteuk meyakinkan "Dan satu lagi, aku sudah mendengar tentang patner sementaramu itu, Minho!"

Yoora tersentak mendengar nama Minho dan menoleh kearah Leeteuk "Apa maksudmu? apa yang terjadi dengan Minho?"

"Dia akan di musnahkan karena sudah melanggar peraturan!" jawab Haneul dingin "Dan ini semua berawal karena kemunculanmu, kemunculan tubuhmu lebih tepatnya!"

Yoora menggelengkan percaya "Bagaimana bisa, aku, aku..aku tidak bermaksud begitu aku hanya ingin meminta maaf!"

Haneul menggelengkan kepala "Sudah terlambat kurasa, besok dia akan dimusnahkan!" Haneul tertunduk sedih.

Yoora tiba-tiba saja menghilang membuat Leeteuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepala menatap Haneul tidak percaya.

~0~

Donghae menghela nafas karena sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berkomentar apa mendengar celotehan seorang gadis yang terus marah-marah karena dia tidak sengaja menabrak gadis itu dan membuat gadis itu menjatuhkan semua belanjaannya.

"Aku tidak suka, kecerobohanmu membuatku susah!" teriak Gadis didepan Donghae "Kau harusnya ganti rugi, bukan hanya meminta maaf!"

"Tapi aku tidak sengaja, Nonna!" kata Donghae tanpa rasa bersalah karena sudah merasa kesal.

Gadis itu melipat tangannya didepan dada dan menatap Donghae tidak suka "Sifatmu itu benar-benar tidak baik!"

"Berhenti mengomentari sifatku, aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu!" ucap Donghae marah "Sudalah nonna, aku banyak urusan!"

Donghae bermaksud pergi begitu saja, tapi Gadis itu menahan DOnghae dan memaksa pria manis itu membantunya membawakan barang-barang belanjaan sampai kerumah gadis itu.

"aku hidup bukan untuk menjadi pelayanmu Nonna!" kata Donghae berjalan turun dari bus.

Gadis itu hanya diam sambil tersenyum dan berjalan mendahuli Donghae. Saat tiba didepan rumahnya, tiba-tiba langkah gadis itu terhenti saat ia melihat seorang pria berdiri di depan rumahnya. Dan pria itu terkejut melihat kemunculan gadis itu dan Donghae.

"Yoora? Donghae?" seru Minho.

"Minho!" seru Donghae dan Hyun Ah bersamaan.

"Nonna, aku harus segera pergi!" Donghae menyuruhkan belanjaan yang dibawanya pada Hyun Ah dan buru-buru pergi.

"Kau tidak perlu pergi!" kata Minho membuat Donghae menghentikan langkahnya "Tidak masalah jika memang kau bersamanya!"

Donghae menoleh kearah Minho heran "Maaf, apa maksudnya dengan aku bersamanya?"

"Iya, aku tidak masalah jika kau adalah kekasihnya!" kata Minho lagi.

"Apa?" seru Hyun Ah "Aku bahkan tidak mengenal Donghae!"

Donghae melirik kearah Hyun Ah "Maaf Nonna, dari mana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Donghae heran.

"Egh!" Hyun Ah membekap mulutnya "Tadi Minho memanggilmu begitu bukan?" ucap Hyun Ah tersenyum kemudian menoleh kearah Minho "Aku tidak berbohong padamu Minho!"

Minho menghela nafas "Sudahlah, aku tidak peduli dengan masalah itu!" ucap Minho tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Hyun Ah "Yoora, aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku selalu memikirkanmu, dan hanya mencintaimu!" ucap Minho membuat Hyun Ah terdiam.

Hyun Ah berpikir kalau ternyata Minho itu memang tampan, meski tidak setampan Siwon. Minho membuat Hyun Ah terpana menatap Minho.

"Yoora, kau mendengar kata-kataku bukan?" tanya Minho "Kau maukan terus mengingatku, maukah kau tidak melupakanku?"

"Aku tidak akan melupakanmu!" teriak Yoora membuat Hyun Ah terkejut karena suaranya berasal dari arah belakang mereka.

"Aku tidak akan melupakanmu!" kata Hyun Ah mengulangi ucapan Yoora "Selamanya tidak akan!"

Minho memeluk Hyun Ah erat kemudian segera melepaskan tubuh Yoora dan pergi begitu saja membuat Yoora tersedu-sedu. Donghae perlahan bergerak mundur dan berlari pergi sementara Hyun Ah segera menghampiri Yoora dan mendengarkan semua cerita Yoora bahwa Minho akan menghilang.

"Kita tidak bisa diam disini!" kata Hyun Ah

Yoora menggelengkan kepala "Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan!"

"Tapi kita harus berusaha!"

"Percuma!"

Hyun Ah diam sejenak kemudian ia menarik Yoora dan berlari untuk mencari Minho

~0~

Haneul duduk di panggung pentas di ruang drama menatap jam ditangannya. Haneul sedang menunggu Minho. Heechul tidak bisa diam duduk di kursi dan berulang kali menoleh kearah pintu masuk. Di jendela paling atas terlihat Leeteuk dengan wujud malaikatnya berdiri menunggu dengan tidak sabar.

"Maaf terlambat!" kata Minho.

Haneul tersenyum "Tidak masalah,"

Minho menoleh kearah Heechul yang sekarang berdiri menatapnya sedih kemudian beralih kearah Haneul yang tersenyum melihat kearahnya.

"Haruskah kau tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Minho.

"Memang aku harus sedih?" tanya Haneul tidak mengerti.

Minho menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya "Aku menjadi patnermu selama ini dan kau sama sekali tidak sedih akan memusnahkanku?"

"Untuk apa aku sedih!" sahut Haneul "Aku juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa!"

"Tidak adakah sedikit saja kesedihanmu!"

"Tidak ada, Minho, aku harus menjalankan tugasku dengan sebaik mungkin!"

"Lakukanlah, Haneul, sekarang!"

~0~

* * *

><p>For All :<p>

Ceritanya jadi aneh,..benar-benar aneh bukan,..aku sendiri juga bingung kenapa jadinya seperti ini,..menurut kalian aneh tidak?


	9. Chapter 9

"Love Therapy" ( Chapter 9 )

May 22, '11 1:15 PM  
>untuk semuanya<p>

Author : Ladea Vesia  
>Title : Love Therapy<br>Chapter : 9 ( Nine )  
>Rating : 16+<br>Genre : Romantis, Komedy,..  
>Fandom : Suju, Shinee,...<br>OFC : Haneul, Hyun Ah, Jewon  
>Discalimer : Ini cerita asalnya dari gua jadi jangan pada protes!<br>Back Song : SNSD-OH!...dan SUJU-its You!

_"Setiap orang memiliki pilihan hidupnya masing-masing bukan, dan setiap orang pasti pernah mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta, dan dalam percintaan pasti akan selalu ada duka!..Dan jika ada duka maka akan ada luka dan luka itu juga harus disembuhkan,..hanya saja cara penyembuhannyalah yang belum kita ketahui"_

**Chapter 9**

"Haruskah kau tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Minho.

"Memang aku harus sedih?" tanya Haneul tidak mengerti.

Minho menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya "Aku menjadi patnermu selama ini dan kau sama sekali tidak sedih akan memusnahkanku?"

"Untuk apa aku sedih!" sahut Haneul "Aku juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa!"

"Tidak adakah sedikit saja kesedihanmu!"

"Tidak ada, Minho, aku harus menjalankan tugasku dengan sebaik mungkin!"

"Lakukanlah, Haneul, sekarang!"

~0~

Donghae yang sedari tadi mengikuti Minho berhenti berdiri didepan pintu ruang pentas drama tempat dimana ia biasa mencari Haneul. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jadi ia diam disana menunggu entah apa. Tidak ada yang bisa ia dengar dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Suasana akademi juga tidak mendukung untuk dirinya berusaha masuk karena jurusan akademi tidak ada kuliah dan jarang ada orang yang berada disana.

"Aish, apa yang terjadi didalam sana?" umpat Donghae mondar-mandir didepan pintu berpikir untk memilih masuk atau tidak sama sekali dan terus menunggu sampai semuanya keluar dan ia meminta penjelasan.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Siwon yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat Donghae yang terlihat bingung.

Donghae menoleh menatap Siwon kemudian menggeleng "Aku hanya bingung masuk kedalam atau tidak sama sekali!" kata Donghae.

"Memang didalam sana ada apa? apa ada pertunjukkan drama baru?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Entahlah, sepertinya lebih dari sebuah pertunjukkan!" kata Donghae.

"Kalau begitu masuk saja!" saran Siwon.

Donghae mengerdikkan bahu "Aku tidak akan masuk!" kata Donghae kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu membuat Siwon yang kebingungan akhirnya mengikuti kemana Donghae pergi.

"Hei, tunggu, Hei!" panggil Siwon mengikuti kemana Donghae melangkah.

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badan kearah Siwon " Ada masalah?" tanya Donghae cuek.

Siwon berhenti tak jauh dari Donghae "Aku heran, kenapa kau tidak masuk saja kalau penasaran?" tanya Siwon.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya "Entahlah, rasanya aku sudah tidak berminat lagi." kata Donghae apa adanya.

Siwon menatap Donghae tidak percaya "Siapa yang ada didalam sana?"

Donghae menggeleng "Aku tidak tahu pasti, dan aku juga sudah tidak terlalu peduli!" sahut Donghae kemudian berjalan pergi.

~0~

"Hyun Ah, kau mau kemana?" tanya Yoora yang tidak tahu kemana Hyun Ah akan membawanya pergi.

"Sudah kubilang mencari Minho!" kata Hyun Ah terus berlari.

Yoora mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti "memangnya kau tahu dimana Minho berada?"

Hyun Ah menggelengkan kepala "Aku memang tidak tahu, tapi Donghae pasti tahu!"

"Memang dimana Donghae?"

"Perasaanku mengatakan ia berada di Akademi Meong!"

Yoora dan Hyun Ah melesat pergi menuju akademi Meong menggunakan taksi setelah mereka sempat berlari beberapa menit. Sesampainya di akademi Meong, Hyun Ah segera berlari masuk kedalam area akademi yang sudah mulai terlihat sepi.

"Itu Donghae!" kata Hyun Ah menunjuk kelantai dua, ia melihat Donghae yang sedang berbicara dengan Siwon.

"Ayo, Hyun AH!" kata Yoora mendahului Hyun Ah naik kelantai dua.

Hyun Ah buru-buru menaikki tangga dan sampai di lantai dua tepat waktu karena Donghae belum beranjak dari tempat itu sama sekali "LEE DONGHAE!" seru Hyun Ah membuat Donghae dan Siwon menoleh.

"KAU?" seru Donghae.

"Dimana Minho, dimana Minho!" Teriak Hyun Ah mencengkeram kerah baju Donghae.

Donghae yang masih setengah terkejut menatap Hyun Ah dalam diam.

"Dimana Minho?" tanya Hyun Ah sekali lagi.

"Ah,..dia ada di ruang pentas!" kata Donghae menunjuk kearah pintu besar di ujung ruangan.

Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Hyun Ah berlari sekuat tenaganya menuju pintu tersebut. Donghae dan Siwon saling pandang tidak mengerti tapi kemudian keduanya mengikuti kemana Hyun Ah pergi. Yoora segera menembus pintu lebih cepat dari Hyun Ah yang masih berlari.

~0~

"Haneul, kenapa kau hanya memandangiku saja dari tadi?" protes Minho karena Haneul tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Haneul mengerucutkan bibir "Memangnya aku harus berbuat apa?"

Minho mengerutkan dahi "Bukankah kau harusnya memusnahkan aku, aku sudah merelakannya, ini semua salahku!"

"Minho, jangan memaksa!" kata Heechul "Itu bukan kuasa Haneul!"

Minho menoleh kearah Heechul "Apa maksudnya bukan kuasa Haneul?"

"Dasar bodoh, kau ini sudah bukan patnerku lagi sejak ada Heechul!" sahut Haneul.

"Apa?" seru Minho tidak percaya "Ap..."

~BRUAK~

"MINHO! JANGAN MUSNAHKAN MINHO!" teriak Hyun Ah membahana.

"YOORA?" seru Minho terkejut.

Hyun Ah berlari kearah Minho "Kumohon Haneul, jangan musnahkan Minho, Yoora, Minho harus tahu sebenarnya!"

Minho menangkap tubuh Yoora sebelum jatuh karena kelelahan berlari "Kau ini bicara apa?" tanya Minho keheranan.

"Kumohon Haneul, kumohon, aku rela melakukan apa saja, atau kau bisa memusnahkanku!" kata Hyun Ah tidak menggubris Minho sama sekali.

Haneul melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada "Bagaimana ya?" kata Haneul menelengkan kepalanya berpikir "Minho sudah melakukan kesalah besar!"

"Kumohon, kumohon!" Yoora berlari dan masuk kedalam tubuhnya sendiri yang sebelumnya tidak pernah bisa ia lakukan dan membuat Hyun Ah terpelanting kedepan.

"Hyun AH?" seru Heechul, Donghae, dan Siwon bersamaan.

Minho membelalakkan matanya terkejut melihat Hyun Ah keluar dari tubuh Yoora, ia beralih ketubuh Yoora yang jelas-jelas masih bernafas menatap memohon kearah Haneul.

"Haneul, kumohon padamu, kumohon padamu, aku akan mengatakan sejujurnya dan rela pergi dibawa oleh malaikat penjemputku, tapi kumohon jangan musnahkan Minho!" pinta Yoora menangis tersedu dalam pelukan Minho.

Minho menatap Haneul meminta penjelasan, tapi Haneul malah menatap kearah lain membuatnya ikut memperhatikan kemana arah pandangan Haneul. Haneul menatap kearah jendela paling atas dimana terlihat sesosok makhluk dengan sayap hitam dan wajahnya tertutup oleh topeng sebagian hanya memperlihatkan mata makhluk itu.

"Tugasku hanya sampai disini!" kata Haneul dan makhluk itu mengangguk kemudian terbang turun "Kau harus membawa mereka pergi!"

"Malaikat penjemput?" gumam Minho kemudian menatap Yoora yang sekarang memperhatikannya dengan wajah sedih "Yoora, apa maksudnya semua ini?" tanya MInho.

Yoora menggelengkan kepala "Aku minta maaf karena tidak memberitahu, aku minta maaf karena membiarkanmu merasa tersakiti selama ini dan aku minta maaf telah membuang waktu kebersamaan kita dengan kesedihan!" ucap Yoora membuat Minho menatap Yoora tanpa berkedip.

"Maafkan aku Minho, kau mau memaafkan aku bukan?" pinta Yoora.

Minho menganggukkan kepalanya "Aku akan memaafkanmu, aku akan memaafkanmu!" ucap Minho merengkuh wajah Yoora "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Aku,..aku selama ini sudah berbohong kalau aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi, Minho!" kata Yoora "Itu semua aku lakukan karena dokter memfonis aku terkena leukimia stadium empat dan hidupku tidak akan lama lagi!" Yoora terisak "Waktu itu aku berpikir tidak ingin membuatmu sedih dengan mengetahui masalah ini, aku meminta kepada ayahku untuk membuatmu jauh dariku sampai akhirnya selama dua tahun ini aku tidak sadarkan diri!"

Minho menatap mata Yoora tidak percaya "Kau bercanda, kau pasti tidak serius bukan?"

Yoora menggelengkan kepala "Aku tidak berbohong, sama sekali tidak, sudah enam bulan aku tidak bisa masuk ketubuhku dan akhirnya aku melihat Hyun Ah dan bisa menariknya ketubuhku dan aku meminta bantuannya!" Yoora menyentuh wajah Minho "Waktuku tidak banyak, aku harus pergi, aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku sama menderitanya denganmu!"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak!" Minho menggelengkan kepala "Yoora kau tidak boleh pergi aku mohon Yoora, aku mohon! aku tidak pernah bisa melupakanmu, kumohon!" Minho terisak.

"Han Yoora!" panggil Leeteuk "Waktumu sudah habis!"

Yoora menatap Minho "Aku harus pergi, kau akan selalu ada di hatiku!"

Yoora menyecup lembut bibir Minho membuat Minho tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya dan kemudian memeluk erat tubuh Yoora.

Leeteuk menarik arwah Yoora pergi dan membawanya terbang meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kyaa!" tiba-tiba Hyun Ah kembali tertarik kedalam tubuh Yoora.

Minho terpelanting kebelakang dan menatap tubuh Yoora yang berdiri dan terlihat kebingungan menatap Haneul.

"Haneul apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Heechul terkejut "Kenapa kau membuat Hyun Ah masuk kembali ketubuh Yoora?"

Haneul menghela nafas "Ini harus dilakukan, akan ada masalah besar jika tiba-tiba kita membawa mayat orang!" terang Haneul.

"Hyun Ah?" seru Donghae dan Siwon bersamaan membuat Hyun Ah menoleh "Jadi selama ini kau belum pergi?" keduanya kembali mengucapkan hal yang sama.

Hyun Ah mengigit bibir bawahnya dan menoleh kearah Haneul dan Heechul meminta bantuan.

Haneul menghela nafas "Hyun Ah memang sebenarnya belum saatnya untuk mati!" kata Haneul membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya "Tapi tubuh Hyun Ah terlanjut hancur jadi dia masih belum bisa dibawa ke alamnya!"

"Kau bercanda?" kata Heechul menatap Hyun Ah ngeri.

"Kau mau bukti?" tantang Haneul.

Heechul nyengir kemudian menggelengkan kepala "Tidak terima kasih!" sahutnya.

"Kapan Hyun Ah akan pergi? aku tidak mau tubuh Yoora digunakan orang lain!" seru Minho menatap Hyun AH tidak suka.

Haneul mengedikkan bahu "Entahlah, belum ada malaikat penjemput yang datang menjemput Hyun Ah!"

"Malaikat penjemput?" ulang Siwon.

"Iya, tadi, malaikat dengan sayap hitam?" kata Heechul menjelaskan.

Siwon mengerutkan dahi "Aku tidak melihat yang seperti itu tadi? aku hanya melihat Hyun Ah terpelanting dan Minho berbicara dengan gadis itu yang tiba-tiba menjadi Hyun Ah kembali!" terangnya.

Heechul menoleh kearah Haneul menatap ngeri "Kau tidak boleh membiarkan ini!" kata Heechul menunjuk kearah Haneul.

Haneul mengangguk perlahan kemudian tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di depan Siwon membuat Siwon terkejut "Kau tidak akan mengingat apapun tentang masalah ini!" ucap Haneul kemudian mengecup dahi Siwon yang tiba-tiba terjatuh pingsan "Bawa tubuhnya ketaman, ia akan sadar sudah ketiduran di taman!"

Heechul menganggguk dan mengangkat Siwon pergi.

~0~

"Jadi kau memang benar malaikat?" ucap Donghae setelah Heechul dan Siwon pergi.

Haneul menatap Donghae datar "Kalau iya memang kenapa?"

Donghae menatap Haneul tidak percaya "Kenapa Siwon tidak boleh tahu?" tuntut Donghae.

"Karena dia cuma manusia biasa," sahut Minho terdengar tidak suka "Kau senang bukan Haneul, sekarang patnermu sudah lengkap!" Minho berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"MInho!" panggil Haneul "Hey, aku harus menjelaskan sesuatu padamu!" Haneul berlari mengejar Minho "Donghae, mintalah penjelasan pada Heechul!" ucapnya seraya berlari mengejar Minho.

Donghae tersenyum hambar sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya "Bagus sekali, sekarang aku masuk kedalam lingkaran aneh lagi!" dengusnya kemudian menendang kaleng bekas didekat kakinya.

Hyun Ah menatap Donghae tidak tahu harus berkata apa sampai Donghae menoleh kearah Hyun Ah.

"Kau, kau juga mempermainkan aku! kau sama sekali tidak memperdulikan perasaanku!" seru Donghae menatap Hyun Ah tidak suka "Sudahlah aku tidak peduli lagi kau Hyun Ah atau bukan, bagiku, Hyun Ahku sudah mati!"

"Donghae!" gumam Hyun Ah terkejut "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Kau Yoora, meski tubuhmu Hyun Ah! dan kau, kau pastinya lebih memilih Siwon bukan!" Donghae terlihat marah "Aku,...aku memang sudah salah memilihmu sejak dulu,..seharusnya aku bisa merelakanmu,..toh akhirnya kau akan pergi bukan?"

Tanpa disadari air mata Hyun Ah menetes "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Menangislah, aku tidak peduli!" teriak Donghae "Aku bukan Siwon dan Donghaemu yang dulu, yang akan luluh dengan air matamu!" imbuhnya "Aku kecewa padamu!"

Donghae kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hyun Ah yang menangis terisak menatap kepergian Donghae.

~0~

Author Note : kok lama-lama romantisnya jadi Angst,..haduh kayaknya harus pindah genre,...


	10. Chapter 10

"Love Therapy" ( Chapter 10 )

Author : Ladea Vesia

Title : Love Therapy

Chapter : 10 ( Ten )

Rating : 16+

Genre : Romantis, Komedy,.Angst

Fandom : Suju, Shinee,...

OFC : Haneul, Hyun Ah, Jewon

Discalimer : Ini cerita asalnya dari gua jadi jangan pada protes!

Back Song : SNSD-OH!...dan SUJU-its You!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>"Setiap orang memiliki pilihan hidupnya masing-masing bukan, dan setiap orang pasti pernah mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta, dan dalam percintaan pasti akan selalu ada duka!..Dan jika ada duka maka akan ada luka dan luka itu juga harus disembuhkan,..hanya saja cara penyembuhannyalah yang belum kita ketahui"<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"Donghae!" gumam Hyun Ah terkejut "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Kau Yoora, meski tubuhmu Hyun Ah! dan kau, kau pastinya lebih memilih Siwon bukan!" Donghae terlihat marah "Aku,...aku memang sudah salah memilihmu sejak dulu,..seharusnya aku bisa merelakanmu,..toh akhirnya kau akan pergi bukan?"

Tanpa disadari air mata Hyun Ah menetes "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Menangislah, aku tidak peduli!" teriak Donghae "Aku bukan Siwon dan Donghaemu yang dulu, yang akan luluh dengan air matamu!" imbuhnya "Aku kecewa padamu!"

Donghae kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hyun Ah yang menangis terisak menatap kepergian Donghae.

~0~

Haneul berlari mengejar Minho yang sudah mencapai gerbang.

"Minho, tunggu, Minho!" seru Haneul terengah saat akhirnya Minho berhenti dan menatap dingin kearah Haneul "Ada yang harus aku jelaskan padamu!"

Minho terlihat tidak berminat tapi ia ingin mendengarkan "Memangnya kau ingin bicara apa lagi?"

Haneul terdiam sejenak "Terima kasih!" ucap Haneul tersenyum.

"Terima Kasih?" ulang Minho tidak mengerti.

Haneul mengangguk "Terima kasih sudah membantuku selama ini, mungkin aku selama ini lebih banyak menyusahkanmu, jadi terima kasih sudah membantu!"

Minho menggelengkan kepala menatap Haneul tidak percaya "Hey, Haneul, apa kau benar-benar tidak paham perasaanku?" tanyanya sinis "APA KAU BENAR_BENAR TIDAK MENGERTI TENTANG DIRIKU? ATAU KAU HANYA PURA-PURA TIDAK TAHU? HAH?" teriaknya.

Haneul masih tersenyum menatap Minho.

"Senyum, apa hanya tersenyum yang bisa kau lakukan?" seru Minho marah "Selama ini aku rela menjadi patnermu, dan aku tidak ingin dibuang begitu saja, menjadi patnermu adalah alasan untukku agar bisa memperbaikki apa yang dulu pernah terjadi! kenapa kau tidak mengerti?"

"Benarkah?" tanya Haneul sudah tidak tersenyum lagi "Bukankah kau ingin hidup abadi? kau ingin membuktikan kepada Yoora bahwa kau bisa hidup tanpanya selamanya bukan?"

Minho menatap Haneul terkejut.

"Apakah kau lupa kata-kataku dulu?" Haneul menggelengkan kepalanya "Minho, aku ingin kau menjadi patnerku untuk sementara sampai aku bertemu dengan patnerku yang sebenarnya." ucap Haneul mengingatkan "DAn kau bertanya, apa kau bisa menjadi patnerku selamanya? aku menjawab, tentu kau bisa, jika tujuanmu menolong orang bukan untuk kepentingan pribadi!"

Haneul menghela nafas "Masihkah hal itu ada pada tujuanmu?" tanya Haneul.

Minho terdiam, ia menggeleng perlahan. Haneul benar, tujuannya berubah seriring berjalannya waktu, tujuan yang pada akhirnya mengahancurkan dirinya sendiri. Selama ini dia berpikir dapat membohongi Haneul tapi kenyataannya tidak sama sekali.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau membenciku, ini semua sudah sesuai dengan kesepakatan kita dulu bukan?" ucap Haneul kembali tersenyum "Sampai jumpa!"

Haneul membalikkan badan dan pergi meninggalkan Minho yang terdiam disana. Minho menatap kepergian Haneul dengan perasaan berat. Ingin rasanya Minho mengikuti Haneul seperti dulu, membantu Haneul, dibangunkan tengah malam, dimarahi. Tapi mulai saat ini ia akan merasa sendiri lagi, tidak ada Yoora yang menyakiti perasaannya, meski ia masih belum rela Hyun Ah menggunakan tubuh Yoora. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa diperbuatnya.

~0~

Donghae segera meninggalkan akademi Meong dengan penuh kemarahan, ia tidak pernah menyangka akan mengalami semua ini. Bahkan sekarang ia harus mengetahui sesuatu hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia duga. Haneul adalah malaikat dan dia adalah patner Haneul dan Minho membencinya karena dia yang menjadi patner Haneul bukan Minho.

"Aish, semua ini benar-benar menyebalkan!" seru Minho menendang kaleng bekas di jalan.

~PLAnk~

"Aduh!" rintih seseorang membuat Donghae terkejut dan melihat kearah kaleng bekas yang ia tendang tadi terbang dan dilihatnya Leeteuk berdiri sambil mengusap-usap kepala.

"Leeteuk?" seru Donghae "Aku minta maaf, aku tidak sengaja!" Donghae berlari menghampiri Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menatap Donghae masih meringis kesakitan memegangi kepalanya "Kalau kau membenciku seharusnya katakan saja dari awal, jangan menyerangku diam-diam begini!" kata Leeteuk.

Donghae nyengir "Aku sama sekali tidak sengaja!" kata Donghae merasa bersalah "Dan kau seharian dimana? aku mencarimu dan kau menghilang begitu saja!"

"AKu ada urusan sedikit!" jawab Leeteuk kemudian mengambil tasnya yang terjatuh di tanah.

Donghae menghela nafas.

Leeteuk menatap Donghae heran "Kau kenapa? ada masalah?" tanya Leeteuk.

Donghae mengangguk "Yah, begitulah, aku merasa semua sudah membohongiku!" ucap DOnghae membuat Leeteuk menelan ludah.

"Ke-kenapa kau merasa begitu?" Leeteuk mencoba terdengar normal.

Donghae menggelengkan kepala "Entahlah, aku merasa kesal setelah sebuah kenyataan aku dapati dan aku terlihat cukup jauh didalamnya!" ucap Donghae tidak bersemangat.

Leeteuk menepuk pundak Donghae "Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, hidupmu masih panjang!" kata Leeteuk mencoba menghibur.

Donghae menghela nafas kemudian menoleh kearah sahabatnya itu "Apa tidak ada kata-kata lain selain hidupmu masih panjang? kau selalu berkata seperti itu setiap menghiburku, seperti kau tahu saja kapan aku akan mati!" cerocos DOnghae membuat Leeteuk nyengir garing.

"Belum ada kata-kata yang cocok, hanya itu yang terpikirkan olehku!" kata Leeteuk membela diri.

"Ya sudahlah, hidupku memang masih panjang sampai kakek-kakek!" ucap Donghae kemudian tertawa bersama dengan Leeteuk.

"Donghae!" panggil Heechul yang terengah karena berlari-lari mengejar Donghae.

Donghae menatap Heechul tidak suka, tapi ia tetap menunggu sampai Heechul sampai didepannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Donghae tidak suka.

Leeteuk melirik Donghae kemudian menatap kearah Heechul yang sudah mulai bisa mengatur nafas.

"Donghae, kau jangan marah!" ucap Heechul.

"AKu,.;..marah? Untuk apa?" kata DOnghae berbohong.

Heechul menggelengkan kepala "Aku dan Haneul tidak bermaksud membohongimu, kami berharap kau bisa bergabung!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Donghae, kau temanku, dan Haneul juga membutuhkanmu!"

"Bukankah sudah ada Minho!" seru Donghae "Aku tidak mau merebut apa yang sudah berusaha di capai oleh orang lain!"

Heechul menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya "Minho sudah bukan patner Haneul." ucap Heechul membuat DOnghae menatap Heechul tidak percaya.

"Jangan bercanda, bukankah tadi dia ada disana, bersama kalian menolong gadis itu dibawa pergi oleh malaikat penjemput dan membuat Hyun Ah masuk ketubuh gadis itu!" celotek Donghae "Kau pikir bisa membohongiku?"

"Tidak," sahut Heechul "Dengar, Minho sudah bukan patner Haneul sejak aku menjadi patner Haneul, dan semua itu bukan dilakukan oleh Minho semua yang kau lihat adalah pekerjaan para malaikat yang di luar kemampuan kita!"

Donghae membuka mulutnya tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Saat ia ingin meminta bantuan Leeteuk dan ia menoleh ia tidak mendapati Leeteuk di sampingnya lagi.

"Leeteuk?" panggil Donghae mencari-cari Leeteuk.

Heechul mengerutkan dahi "Kenapa kau mencari Leeteuk?"

"Tadi dia disini, disebelahku!" ucap Donghae.

Heechul yang sedari tadi hanya terpaku pada Donghae tidak menyadari adanya Leeteuk dan tidak berkomentar apapun sampai akhirnya Donghae berhenti mencari Leeteuk.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi patner Haneul, permisi!" ucap DOnghae kemudian pergi meninggalkan Heechul yang tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

~0~

Leeteuk menatap perpisahan Donghae dan Heechul dari atap restoran yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat Donghae dan dirinya tadi bertemu. Begitu Heechul tidak menyadari keberadaannya ia langsung bergerak pergi dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa untuk manusia bahkan tidak ada yang menyadari kepergiannya.

"Kenapa kau malah bersembunyi?" tanya Haneul.

"WUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAa!" Leeteuk terjengkang kebelakang terkejut melihat Haneul yang duduk disampingnya.

Haneul menatap Leeteuk tidak mengerti "Hey, aku bertanya!"

Leeteuk bangun dan kembali duduk di samping Haneul "Aku tidak mau mengurusi masalah mereka!" ucap Leeteuk "Banyak larangan untuk malaikat penjemput sepertiku!"

"Aku tahu, tapi kapan kau mau menjemput Hyun Ah?" tanya Haneul.

Leeteuk mengeluarkan ipad dari tasnya "Tunggu sebentar, Hyun Ah..." ia mencari data di ipadnya "Ah, ini dia dua minggu lagi!"

"Dua minggu lagi?" ulang Haneul dan di beri anggukkan oleh Leeteuk.

"Memang kau mau apa?" tanya Leeteuk.

Haneul menggelengkan kepala "Entahlah kurasa hanya dia yang bisa membuat Donghae mau menjalani takdirnya!"

"Dan Minho?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku juga harus menyadarkan Minho!"

"Perlu bantuan?"

"Memang kau bisa?"

Leeteuk tersenyum "Tentu saja!"

HAneul mengembangkan senyumnya dan memeluk Leeteuk yang pada akhirnya meronta karena tidak segera di lepaskan...*posisi di atas genteng*

~0~

"SIAL!" teriak Minho mengobrak-abrik semua barang di mejanya.

"Percuma saja kau melakukan itu!" ucap seseorang membuat Minho terkejut dan ia menoleh kebelakang.

Dilihatnya seorang gadis duduk di tempat tidurnya, dengan sayap hitam menatap Minho sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa kau?" seru Minho

"Siapa aku?" ulang gadis itu kemudian berdiri dan menghampiri Minho "Aku adalah saingan mantan malaikat yang kau patneri,..namaku Jewon,..Han Jewon,..!" bisik Jewon.

Minho menatap Jewon tidak percaya "Mau apa kau?" tanya Minho dingin "Aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan mau percaya pada malaikat lagi!"

Jewon tergelak "Aku tidak ingin kau mempercayaiku, aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa Haneul melepaskan orang hebat seperti dirimu, itu saja!"

Minho menatap Jewon dingin, apa mau malaikat ini. Ia bahkan tidak pernah tahu apa Haneul, apa lagi sekarang ia harus mencari tahu lagi tujuan malaikat yang lain. Haneul sudah membuatnya kecewa, meski ia tahu kalau ini salahnya juga, tapi ia juga tidak ingin menerima kenyataan bahwa ia sudah bukan patner Haneul lagi.

"pergilah, aku tidak tertarik dengan tujuanmu!" ucap Minho tidak menatap Jewon sedikit pun.

"Benarkah?" bisik Jewon lembut "Padahal aku tahu bagaimana supaya kau bisa menjadi patner Haneul dan menyingkirkan Donghae!"

Minho menoleh kearah Jewon "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Minho

Jewon bergerak mundur kejendela "Jika kau ingin tahu, datanglah di ruang pentas drama tengah malam besok, saat bulan purnama!" ucapnya seraya tertawa dan terbang pergi meninggalkan kamar Minho.

Minho menatap kepergian Jewon, apa yang harus di lakukannya sekarang, keputusannya sudah bulat, ia ingin menjadi patner Haneul dan menyingkirkan Donghae.

~0~

"Seharusnya kau tidak boleh bersikap buruk kepada Heechul!" Leeteuk menasehati Donghae saat mereka berada di kamar Donghae "Walau pun aku tidak tahu masalah kalian, tapi kau seharusnya mengerti kalau alasannya demi kebaikkan!"

Donghae menatap Leeteuk tidak percaya "Aku tidak peduli, dia sudah seenaknya saja melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku kesal! apa lagi ada hubungannya dengan perebutan posisi antara aku dan Minho!" cerocos Donghae "Aku tidak pernah berniat sedikit pun menyingkirkan Minho, bukan salahku jika semua ini terjadi dan kenapa Minho harus marah kepadaku."

"mungkin dia iri!" kata Leeteuk "Tapi sudahlah, seharusnya kau bangga bisa menjadi yang terpilih jika aku mendengar ceritamu!"

"Aku tidak bangga sama sekali!"

Leeteuk mengangkat bahu dan kembali membaca buku.

Donghae terdiam, apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Haneul dan membuat Minho kembali ke posisinya, siapa yang bisa membantunya, jelas Heechul bisa jika ia mau tapi apa Heechul akan setuju dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya, atau ia justru langsung bertemu dengan Minho dan mengatakan semuanya.

~0~

"Bagaimana ini, Donghae tidak mau bergabung dengan kita, dan Minho malas marah seperti itu!" kata Heechul sedih.

Haneul hanya diam saja sambil melihat keluar jendela kamarnya menunggu kedatangan Jewon.

"Haneul, kau mendengarku bukan? kau tahu maksudku?" Heechul mengguncang tubuh Haneul.

Haneul menoleh tidak bersemangat kearah Heechul "sudahlah, kau perhatikan saja, aku akan melakukan sesuatu!"

"Apa?" seru Heechul "Jadi kau mau melakukan sesuatu tanpa menyangkut pautkan aku didalamnya?"

"Ini urusan antar malaikat, kau sudah tahu aturannya!"

Heechul mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian muncullah Jewon yang terengah bertengger di balkon kamar Haneul. Haneul berjalan menghampirinya begitu juga dengan Heechul yang masih mencoba menerka.

"Aku sudah melakukan tugas pertamaku!" ucap Jewon "Ada kemungkinan besok dia akan datang!"

"Baguslah!" Haneul menganggukkan kepala.

"Kau yakin akan melakukannya?" tanya Jewon terlihat ragu.

Haneul mengangguk mantap "Aku sudah tidak ada keraguan lagi, ini satu-satunya cara!"

"Aku merasa kasihan!"

"Aku tidak, dia harus menjalani hidupnya dengan normal!"

"Terserah kau saja Haneul, dia milikmu!"

Haneul tersenyum simpul pada Jewon yang kemudian segera pergi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Heechul.

"Menghilangkan ingatan Minho untuk selamanya!" ucap HAneul menatap langit malam yang penuh bintang.

Heechul menelan ludah menatap Haneul tidak percaya, tapi ia tidak bisa berkomentar apapun. Ia pernah memikitkan hal ini dan sekarang semuanya menjadi nyata. Mungkin memang begini yang terbaik.

"Tapi Donghae masih belum menyetujui menjadi patner, semuanya bisa berubah!" ucap Heechul memperingatkan.

Haneul menggelengkan kepala "Heechul, biarpun kau sendiri tidak masalah bukan membantuku!" ucap Haneul sedih.

"Sudah pasti aku akan membantumu!" ucap Heechul berjanji "Kau jangan pernah meremehkanku!"

Haneul mengangguk "Aku tidak terlalu berharap pada Donghae, masalahnya juga belum sepenuhnya selesai!"

"Aku tahu, donghae masih mengharapkan Hyun Ah!"

"Karena itu ia bisa gagal menjadi patner!"

Heechul terdiam sejenak "Bagaimana jika Minho ingin bersaing dengan Donghae dan berusaha menyingkirkan Donghae?"

"Itu yang aku takutkan!" ucap Haneul lirih

"Bagaimana jika itu terjadi?"

"Aku akan semakin cepat membuat Minho melupakan semuanya!"

"Apa hanya ada cara itu?"

Haneul menghela nafas "Semuanya harus aku tanggung sendiri, ini kesalahanku karena dulu aku pernah meminta bantuan kepada Minho!"

"Sepertinya kau memiliki rasa pada Minho?"

"Entahlah, mungkin juga begitu, Minho orang mau mengerti menurutku, tapi dia berubah seiring waktu berjalan dan aku membencinya sekarang!" Haneul menatap sedih kearah Heechul.

Heechul berjalan mendekati Haneul dan memeluk gadis itu.

~0~

* * *

><p>For All : hanya ini ide ceritaku,..maafkan aku,..maafkan jika chapter yang ini tidak menarik..<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

"Love Therapy" ( chapter 11 )

Jun 2, '11 10:58 PM  
>untuk semuanya<p>

Author : Ladea Vesia  
>Title : Love Therapy<br>Chapter : 11 ( Eleven )  
>Rating : 16+<br>Genre : Romantis, Komedy,.Angst  
>Fandom : Suju, Shinee,...<br>OFC : Haneul, Hyun Ah, Jewon  
>Discalimer : Ini cerita asalnya dari gua jadi jangan pada protes!<br>Back Song : SNSD-OH!...dan SUJU-its You!

___  
>"Setiap orang memiliki pilihan hidupnya masing-masing bukan, dan setiap orang pasti pernah mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta, dan dalam percintaan pasti akan selalu ada duka!..Dan jika ada duka maka akan ada luka dan luka itu juga harus disembuhkan,..hanya saja cara penyembuhannyalah yang belum kita ketahui"<span>_

**Chapter 11**

Heechul terdiam sejenak "Bagaimana jika Minho ingin bersaing dengan Donghae dan berusaha menyingkirkan Donghae?"

"Itu yang aku takutkan!" ucap Haneul lirih

"Bagaimana jika itu terjadi?"

"Aku akan semakin cepat membuat Minho melupakan semuanya!"

"Apa hanya ada cara itu?"

Haneul menghela nafas "Semuanya harus aku tanggung sendiri, ini kesalahanku karena dulu aku pernah meminta bantuan kepada Minho!"

"Sepertinya kau memiliki rasa pada Minho?"

"Entahlah, mungkin juga begitu, Minho orang mau mengerti menurutku, tapi dia berubah seiring waktu berjalan dan aku membencinya sekarang!" Haneul menatap sedih kearah Heechul.

Heechul berjalan mendekati Haneul dan memeluk gadis itu.

~0~

-ting-tong-ting-tong-

Minho berlari menuju pintu begitu mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi, kebetulan ibunya sedang tidak dirumah dan dia sendirian.

"Sebentar!" sahut Minho segera membukakan pintu "Ada ap,..." kata-kata Minho terhenti saat melihat Donghae yang berdiri didepan pintu "Mau apa kau?"

"Aku ingin berbicara padamu!" ucap Donghae menahan pintu yang akan ditutup oleh Minho

Minho menyipitkan mata menatap Donghae "Aku tidak mau berbicara denganmu, aku tau kau kemari karena perintah Haneul!"

"Tidak,..sama sekali bukan karena Haneul!" elak Donghae setengah berteriak "Aku ingin berbicara antar pria saja denganmu!"

Minho terdiam untuk berpikir sejenak tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk dan pergi bersama Donghae meninggalkan rumahnya dan mengobrol di pinggir sungai dekat rumah Minho.

"jadi apa yang mau bicarakan?" tanya MInho terdengar tidak terlalu berminat.

Donghae menghela nafas "Baiklah, aku hanya ingin mengatakan kepadamu kalau aku menolak menjadi patner Haneul dan kau boleh menjadi patnernya jika kau mau!" ucapnya tanpa menatap Minho.

Minho terdiam sejenak kemudian tertawa garing "Kau pikir aku ini apa? anak kecil yang mengambek dan kau memberikan begitu saja apa yang kau punya supaya aku berhenti mengambek?" serunya "Kau bercanda!"

"Aku sama sekali tidak bercanda!" ucap Donghae menoleh kearah Minho tidak percaya "Aku juga tidak menganggapmu anak kecil,..ini adalah keputusannku! sudah cukup aku dipermainkan dengan masalah hyun Ah!"

"Hahaha,..kau pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja! Cih, aku bukan orang bodoh,..!" seru Minho

"Dan aku tidak pernah menganggapmu bodoh!" ucap Donghae cepat "Ini adalah keputusanku, aku sudah muak di bohongi oleh temanku sendiri dan orang yang akhirnya aku percaya, pada kenyataannya Hyun Ah belum pergi!"

Donghae berdiri dari duduknya di rumput "Aku sudah memutuskan menolak menjadi patner Haneul, dan aku tidak mau jika harus hidup abadi!"

Minho ikut berdiri "Kau itu bodoh!"

"ya aku bodoh, karena itu semua orang menipu dan membodohiku dengan mudah!"

"Kami tidak membodohimu,..semua terjadi begitu saja!"

Donghae tergelak "Kau itu memang sangat pandai berakting!"

"Aku sama sekali tidak berakting !" ucap Minho menatap tajam Donghae "Dan kami tidak pernah mencoba membohongimu, Haneul sudah sangat bersusah payah apa kau tidak paham?"

"Memang apa peduliku, bahkan aku tidak mengenalnya!" Donghae mencela.

Minho menggelengkan percaya "Aku tahu, memang sudah seharusnya kau mengundurkan diri,..yang Haneul butuhkan adalah kepercayaan bukan penghinaan!"

Minho pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang terus memanggil-manggil dan menghinanya, tapi Minho sama sekali tidak menggubris Donghae sama sekali dan terus melangkah pergi. Minho merasa dirinya bodoh karena telah merasa tersaingi oleh orang bodoh macam Donghae,..dia harus meminta maaf pada Haneul.

~0~

"Sial, seenaknya saja dia pergi, dia pikir dia hebat?" umpat Donghae kesal dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat ia berada, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Hyun ah berdiri tak jauh dari tempat itu.

Hyun Ah terdiam menatap Donghae, ia sama terkejutnya bertemu dengan Donghae di tempat itu. Ia baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit tempat Yoora dulu dirawat karena kebiasaan Yoora dan ia berusaha menyesuaikan.

"Donghae?" seru Hyun Ah.

Donghae terdiam menatap Hyun Ah.

"Maaf, sepertinya kau tidak suka, sebaiknya aku pergi!" kata Hyun Ah dan melanjutkan perjalannya.

"Jadi kau menikmati semuanya ya? menikmati menyiksaku dengan muncul sebagai orang lain?" ucap Donghae saat Hyun Ah lewat didepannya dan membuat gadis itu berhenti didepannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hyun Ah tidak mengerti.

"Hah? kau itu pura-pura tidak tahu atau benar-benar bodoh?" cela Donghae.

-PLAK-

Sebuah tamparan melayang ke wajah Donghae, bukan dari Hyun Ah, melainkan dari seseorang yang membuat Donghae membelalakkan mata karena kemunculan orang yang di kenalnya tersebut. Hyun Ah membekap mulutnya melihat apa yang terjadi dan segera menjauhkan orang itu dari Donghae.

"CUKUP!" teriak Leeteuk "CUkup Donghae,..sudah banyak yang tersakiti!"

"Leeteuk,..apa maumu? kau mau membela mereka?" seru Donghae merasa tesakiti "Aku tidak suka semua orang membohongiku!"

"TIDAK ADA YANG MEMBOHONGIMU SELAMA INI!" seru Leeteuk "Dan satu-satunya orang yang membohongimu justru aku!"

"apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan!" ucap Leeteuk dingin "Tapi kau perlu tahu kalau selama ini kau sendiri yang tidak peduli dengan orang lain, jadi bukan salah mereka jika kau tidak tahu!"

Donghae terdiam menatap Leeteuk tidak tahu apa maksud temannya itu.

"Hyun Ah pulanglah!" pinta Leeteuk

"Tapi?" Hyun Ah bermaksud menolak.

"Pulang!" perintah Leeteuk dan Hyun Ah segera mematuhinya dan pergi dan meski harus menoleh berulang kali.

"Ayo kita hilangkah kekesalanmu!" ucap Leeteuk nyengir sambil meninjukan tangannya ke udara.

~0~

"HANEUL! HANEUL..keluarlah!" teriak Minho didepan rumah Haneul.

Haneul yang sedang membaca buku menemani Heechul yang harus mengerjakan laporan tentang dance moderen saling pandang mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau mendengar suara Minho?" tanya Haneul pada Heechul.

"Kurasa!" sahut Heechul

"HANEUL,..KELUAR! AKU MAU MEMINTA MAAF!" teriak Minho lagi.

Tanpa banyak pikir panjang lagi, Haneu dan Heechul segera berlari keluar rumah dan mendapati Minho berdiri di luar gerbang dan tersenyum kearah mereka membuat Haneul dan Heechul saling pandang kemudian mengangkat bahu tidak mengerti.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" seru Heechul yang masih berdiri didekat pintu.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf!" balas Minho "Aku benar-benar bodoh sudah melakukan semua ini merasa tersingkir,..aku hanya ingin meminta maaf!"

Haneul terlihat ragu "Kau sudah berbicara dengan Donghae?" tanya Haneul.

MInho terdiam kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk "Kurasa aku ini orang bodoh sedunia,..aku orang egois, dan aku tahu aku salah!"

"baguslah!" ucap Haneul "Sekarang kau bisa pergi!"

"Hee,..sekarang kau mengusirku setelah aku meminta maaf?" Minho mengerucutkan bibir tidak suka "Kau pikir rumahmu dekat?"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu kemari!" ucap Haneul tersenyum geli "Aku tidak mau ada masalah!"

"Tapi Heechul ada disini!"

"Dia itu saudaraku,..memang kenapa?" Heechul menyela.

"Pe-ni-pu-an!" cela Minho.

Ketiganya tertawa bersama.

~0~

"Kau mau membunuhku ya? hampir saja aku masuk rumah sakit!" seru Donghae memukul kepala Leeteuk saat mereka berada di akademi Meong dengan wajah keduanya penuh plester dan lebam.

"Donghae? apa yang terjadi pada wajahmu?" seru Sungmin keheranan "Leeteuk juga?"

Donghae mengerling Leeteuk kemudian keduanya tersenyum dan saling merangkul.

"Ini masalah antar sahabat!" ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Pertemanan yang aneh!" komentar Sungmin membuat Kangin dan Kyuhyun tergelak.

"Wah sepertinya Minho sudah baikkan!" komentar Yesung membuat semua anak menoleh kearah tempat Minho dan Haneul duduk bersama Yesung dan dua orang lainnya.

Donghae dan Leeteuk memperhatikan mereka yang terlihat mengobrol ceria, entah kenapa ia masih merasa tidak suka dan memilih untuk duduk dan memakan makan siangnya. Leeteuk menaikkan satu alisnya kemudian berjalan kearah mereka.

"Hey kau, ikut!" seru Leeteuk pada Heechul dan langsung menyeret cowok cantik itu.

"Yaa,..kau mau apa?" seru Heechul kebingungan saat Leeteuk tiba-tiba mendudukkannya disebelah sungmin dan Leeteuk duduk disebelah Donghae.

Heechul menatap Sungmin yang menatapnya tidak suka dan menjauh tapi kemudian ia menyadari wajah Donghae dan Leeteuk.

"Yaa,..ada apa dengan wajah Kalian?" serunya menarik wajah Donghae dan Leeteuk "Kalian di pukuli orang?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" ucap Donghae sinis dan menyingkirkan tangan Heechul.

"Kau pikir aku tidak peduli, aku ini temanmu!" ucap Heechul berkacak pinggang.

"terserah aku mau mengatakan apa!" ucap Donghae tidak suka.

Pada akhirnya Heechul mengomel di meja membuat Sungmin marah dan mereka berdua beradu mulut sangat hebat dan hanya berhasil di pisahkan oleh satpam akademi dan mendapatkan hukuman dilarang ke kantin akademi selama satu minggu karena membuat keributan...==;

Donghae kembali kekelas dan melihat Siwon terdiam melamun disudut ruangan.

"Siwon? kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae menepuk pundak Siwon.

Siwon menoleh dan tersenyum kemudian menggelengkan kepala "Aku baik-baik saja!"

"Sepertinya ada yang kau pikirkan?" Donghae tidak percaya begitu saja "Apa ini masalah Hyun Ah?"

Senyum Siwon menghilang dan ia mengalihkan padangannya kembali keluar jendela "Aku masih belum bisa melupakan Hyun Ah, semakin aku berusaha melupakannya maka aku semakin sedih!"

Donghae mengigit bibir bawahnya "Apa Hyun Ah sangat berarti untukmu?"

"Dia sangat berarti untukku, aku hanya merasa semua ini tidak nyata!" Siwon menghela nafas.

Donghae hanya diam mendengarkan semua cerita Siwon, ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

~0~

Minho melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang pentas drama akademi Meong. Malam itu bulan purnama bersinar terang, ia berjalan sendirian, ia sudah membulatkan tekat untuk memberitahu malaikat yang menemuinya kemarin.

"Akhirnya datang juga?" ucap Jewon tersenyum menatap Minho.

"Aku kemari untuk menolak tawaranmu!" ucap Minho.

Jewon tergelak "Kurasa kau sudah tidak bisa membatalkannya lagi!"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Minho terkejut.

"Kau sudah datang kemari dan berarti kau menyetujui untuk menyingkirkan Donghae!"

~0~

For All : Akhirnya jadinya malah seperti ini,..==,.. 


	12. Chapter 12

"Love Therapy" ( chapter 12 )

Jun 10, '11 1:06 PM  
>untuk semuanya<p>

Author : Ladea Vesia  
>Title : Love Therapy<br>Chapter : 12 ( Twelve )  
>Rating : 16+<br>Genre : Romantis, Komedy,.Angst  
>Fandom : Suju, Shinee,...<br>OFC : Haneul, Hyun Ah, Jewon  
>Discalimer : Ini cerita asalnya dari gua jadi jangan pada protes!<br>Back Song : SNSD-OH!...dan SUJU-its You! 

_"Setiap orang memiliki pilihan hidupnya masing-masing bukan, dan setiap orang pasti pernah mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta, dan dalam percintaan pasti akan selalu ada duka!..Dan jika ada duka maka akan ada luka dan luka itu juga harus disembuhkan,..hanya saja cara penyembuhannyalah yang belum kita ketahui"_

**Chapter 12**

"Aku kemari untuk menolak tawaranmu!" ucap Minho.

Jewon tergelak "Kurasa kau sudah tidak bisa membatalkannya lagi!"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Minho terkejut.

"Kau sudah datang kemari dan berarti kau menyetujui untuk menyingkirkan Donghae!"

~0~

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Minho tidak mengerti.

"Kau sudah melakukan perjanjian dan bila kau datang kemari maka kau sudah menyetujui perjanjian itu!" ucap Jewon tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi aku kemari ingin memberitahu kalau aku tidak ingin menyingkirkan DOnghae!"

"Seharusnya kau tidak datang!"

"Kau?"

Jewon melayang menghampiri Minho "Seharusnya kau mendengarkan kata-kataku dengan baik!"

Minho menatap Jewon tidak percaya "Kau gila, lebih baik aku pergi dari tempat ini!"

"Memang kau mau kemana?" tanya Jewon.

Minho bermaksud menjawab pertanyaan Jewon, tapi tiba-tiba saja sekelilingnya menjadi kabur dan tiba-tiba saja dia berada di sebuah tempat yang aneh, ia seperti berada di sebuah kastil suram dengan dinding bebatuan.

"Selamat datang di rumah malaikat penjemput arwah!" ucap Jewon tersenyum.

"Kau menjemput arwahku?" seru MInho asal.

Jewon menggelengkan kepala "Kau akan terkurung disini sampai aku berhasil melenyapkan Donghae!" ucap Jewon kemudian menghilang.

"Hey Tunggu, kau tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya,..Jewon,..Jewon!" teriak Minho berusaha membuka semua pintu kayu disana tapi tidak ada satupun yang terbuka.

Minho menatap ruang yang berbentuk lingkaran dengan banyak pintu itu,..sebenarnya dia berada dimana? kenapa tempat ini tidak asing baginya,..tapi kenapa dia juga merasa takut berada di tempat itu. Minho menatap keatas dan melihat kabut tipis yang perlahan turun,..

~0~

Donghae berjalan malas menyusuri lorong menuju kelasnya ditemani Sungmin dan Yesung yang sibuk ribut sendiri membicarakan masalah perempuan. Sia-sia saja membuat Sungmin berpaling dari Kyuhyun menurut Donghae,..tapi Yesung memang pantang menyerah untuk membuat Sungmin menjadi Straight.

"Donghae!" tiba-tiba Heechul muncul dari arah toilet.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae memperhatikan raut wajah Heechul yang kelihatan bingung.

Heechul terlihat ragu kemudian menggelengkan "Tidak, tidak jadi!" jawab Heechul bermaksud pergi tapi DOnghae menarik Jaketnya dan membuat Heechul mundur beberapa langkah.

"Yak, kau ini mau bicara apa?" tuntut Donghae.

"Aku hanya mau bertanya apa kau melihat Minho?" ucap Heechul "Kau sekelas dengannya bukan?"

Donghae mengerutkan dahi.

"Minho sudah dua hari ini tidak masuk!" sahut Sungmin "Tidak ada keterangan sama sekali!"

"Memang ada teman kita yang bernama Minho?" ucap Yesung membuat Donghae, Heechul, dan Sungmin menatap Yesung.

"Yak, kau ini jangan bercanda!" Sungmin meninju lengan Yesung.

Yesung menatap Sungmin sebal "Aku memang tidak pernah tahu kalau ada teman kita yang bernama Minho!"

"Tapi kau pernah bilang Minho itu teman SMAmu?" ucap Donghae.

Yesung mengerucutkan bibir "Yak, kalian ini aneh sekali, aku tidak punya teman bernama Minho!" ucapnya kemudian pergi.

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sementara DOnghae dan Heechul saling pandang kemudian mengangguk dan berlari pergi membuat Sungmin kebingungan tidak mengerti.

~0~

Haneul berjalan melewati lorong, berulang kali ia menoleh kebelakang seperti ada yang mengikutinya tapi tidak menemukan siapapun. Padahal Haneul yakin ada malaikat yang mengikutinya tapi entah siapa, mungkin Leeteuk yang mau menggodanya.

"Haneul!" seru Heechul membuat Haneul menoleh dan mengerutkan dahi melihat Donghae dan Heechul berlari kearahnya.

"Haneul!" desah Donghae setelah keduanya berhenti didepan Haneul.

"Ada apa kalian berlari-lari seperti itu?" tanya Haneul bingung.

Donghae melirik Heechul yang masih berusaha mengatur nafas.

"Minho,..Minho menghilang!" ucap Heechul "Aku bertanya kebeberapa anak ada yang tidak tahu dan bahkan ada yang tidak mengenalnya,..padahal teman dekatnya!" imbuhnya.

Haneul mengerutkan dahi "Minho menghilang? bagaimana bisa?"

Donghae dan Heechul menggelengkan kepala.

Haneul mengingat tentang hawa malaikat yang mengikutinya tadi, pasti telah terjadi sesuatu tapi apa. Haneul mengambil nafas panjang, dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah sayap abu-abu suram muncul dan Haneul menghilang dari hadapan Donghae dan Heechul, membuat Donghae terperangah.

"Kemana Haneul?" tanya Donghae masih tidak percaya ia melihat Haneul yang mengeluarkan sayapnya.

"Tempat dimana ia ingin berada!" jawab Heechul "Sebaiknya kita cari info!"

Heechul menyeret Donghae berlari untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Minho. Donghae masih setengah sadar sampai akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan Leeteuk yang sibuk memotret Hanggeng yang sedang bergaya didekat pohon kamboja.

"Leeteuk!" panggil Heechul.

"Yoo,..kalian!" seru Leeteuk tersenyum menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Heechul?" seru Hanggeng.

Donghae mengangguk kearah Hanggeng kemudian ia dan Heechul berhenti didekat Leeteuk yang sibuk mengutak-atik kameranya.

"Leeteuk, apa kau lihat Minho?" tanya Heechul.

Leeteuk mengerutkan dahi menatap Heechul "Minho? aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali, memang ada masalah?" tanya Leeteuk.

Heechul melirik Donghae.

"Kurasa dia menghilang, dan Haneul mencarinya!" ucap Donghae.

Leeteuk mengerutkan dahi "Hmm, aku akan menyusul kalian mencari Minho!" ucap Leeteuk.

Heechul dan Donghae mengangguk dan melanjutkan pencarian mereka. Sampai di ruang pentas drama.

"Minho!" panggil Donghae membuat suaranya bergaung di ruang kosong itu.

"Donghae, lihat ini!" seru Heechul membuat Donghae menoleh "Tas Minho!" ucap Heechul memegang tas ransel yang biasanya digunakan Minho.

Donghae menghampiri Heechul dan mengamati tas Minho dan menggeledah isinya tapi tidak menemukan apapun yang bisa di jadikan petunjuk menghilangnya Minho.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" tiba-tiba saja Siwon muncul membuat Donghae dan Heechul terkejut.

"Siwon?" ucap Donghae "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya pada Siwon.

Siwon terlihat ragu "Aku hanya ada janji bertemu dengan seseorang disini!" Jawabnya santai.

"Bertemu dengan seseorang? dengan siapa?" tanya Heechul mengerutkan dahi "Kami disini dari tadi dan tidak ada siapapun."

"Aku juga tidak tahu!" Siwon mengerutkan dahi "Aku hanya menerima surat yang mengatakan jika aku ingin bertemu dengan Hyun Ah aku harus datang kemari!"

Donghae menelan ludah "Dari mana kau dapat surat itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, begitu aku selesai membaca surat itu terbakar tiba-tiba!" terang Siwon.

Heechul menepuk pundak Donghae dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Wah kau datang tepat waktu!" tiba-tiba saja Jewon muncul.

"Jewon?" pekik Heechul "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Jewon terkejut dan menoleh kearah Heechul yang ada di belakangnya "Kau? sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya balik.

Heechul terdiam sejenak "Jangan-jangan kau yang menculik Minho!"

Jewon hanya diam membelalakkan matanya kepada Heechul "Tahu apa kau, kau hanya patner tidak berpengalaman!" ucapnya merehkan.

Heechul dengan segera mengeluarkan sebuah benda kecil seperti kelereng kemudian melemparkannya kedekat kaki dan benda itu berubah menjadi sebuah pedang membuat Donghae dan Siwon mundur saking terkejutnya.

"Cepat katakan dimana Minho?" pinta Heechul siapa membawa pedang peraknya.

"Darimana kau dapat pedang Skyline?"

"Bukan urusanmu dari mana aku mendapatkannya, cepat katakan padaku dimana MInho!"

Jewon tergelak "Kau pikir bisa menggertakku begitu saja?"

-Crat-

Darah berwarna hitam mengucur dari lengan Jewon saat Heechul menyayatkan pedangnya membuat Jewon terbang semakin tinggi dan menjauh.

"Kau?" seru Jewon "benar-benar membuatku marah!"

"Coba saja kau?" tantang Heechul.

Jewon menggerakkan tangannya tiba-tiba saja Donghae melayang "Selamatkan saja temanmu jika kau memang mampu!" ucapnya tiba-tiba menghilang bersamaan dengan Donghae.

"Donghae!" seru Heechul berusaha menarik Donghae tapi tubuhnya terhempas kebelakang dan berhasil di tangkap Siwon.

"Donghae!" seru Siwon yang berhasil berlari dan menarik kaki Donghae, tapi ia juga justru ikut menghilang

"Donghae, Siwon!" seru Heechul meneriaki ruangan kosong.

~0~

Haneul berkeliling dan mencari hawa yang malaikat yang masih terus berpindah-pindah tidak tentu. Siapa malaikat itu, sepertinya ia mengenal hawa tersebut tapi siapa. Haneul terus berpikir sambil melayang di udara menatap akademi Meong dari kejauhan.

"Sedang apa kau melayang disini?" tanya Leeteuk yang kebetulan lewat baru kembali dari Hyun Ah.

Haneul menoleh kearah Leeteuk "Apa kau merasakan hawa malaikat lain juga?" tanya Haneul.

Leeteuk menelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti kemudian ia menatap Akademi Meong dan merasakannya juga "Entahlah, memang kenapa?"

Haneul menghela nafas "Sepertinya Minho menghilang!" ucap Haneul "Dan jelas bukan perbuatan manusia!"

"Jangan bercan,.."

"HOI...HANEUL...HOI!" dari atap terlihat Heechul melambai-lambai pada Haneul dan Leeteuk yang sedang mengobrol di udara.

Keduanya segera melesat turun mendekat kearah Heechul dan menghilangkan sayap mereka.

"Untunglah, aku sudah tahu siapa yang melakukannya!" ucap Heechul.

Haneul mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti "Siapa?" tanya Haneul.

Heechul terlihat ragu, tapi kemudian menatap Haneul berusaha meyakinkan dirinya "Jewon!"

"Jewon?" seru Haneul dan Leeteuk bersamaan.

Heechul menganggukkan kepala "Dan kabar buruknya, ia juga membawa Donghae dan Siwon sekarang entah apa maunya!" imbuhnya.

Haneul bergerak mundur dan tiba-tiba melesat terbang.

"Benar-benar aneh!" gumam Leeteuk.

"YAAK,..jadi kau juga malaikat?" sembur Heechul menuding Leeteuk tepat dihidungnya.

Leeteuk membelalakkan matanya kemudian bergerak mundur "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Bagaimana aku tahu?" seru Heechul "Bukankah kau tadi melayang bersama dengan HAneul?"

Leeteuk menelengkan kepala "Hah?" serunya lupa kalau Heechul tidak tahu dirinya malaikat.

"Yaak,..jadi benar, kau yang jadi malaikat penjemput arwah!" seru Heechul

"Aku memang malaikat penjemput,..bodoh!" seru Leeteuk " dari mana kau bisa mengira itu aku?"

"Dari baumu,..seharusnya kau cuci bajumu sebelum tampil..baumu seperti tidak mandi selama setahun!" Heechul menutup hidungnya kemudian kabur sebelum Leeteuk mengejarnya.

~0~

"JEWON!" seru Haneul masuk kekamar Jewon.

Jewon yang terkejut terjungkal dari kursinya.

"Jewon, bertahu aku dimana kau menyembunyikan Minho!" seru Haneul menarik lengan Jewon yang kebingungan "Dimana kau menyembunyikannya!"

"Haneul, kau ini bicara apa aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu!" seru Jewon.

Haneul menatap marah kearah Jewon "Apa sebenarnya maumu, kenapa kau menculik Minho?"

"Menculik Minho? apa maksudmu?" seru Jewon.

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu, aku ingin kau memberitahuku dimana Minho!"

"AKU TIDAK MENCULIK MINHO!" teriak Jewon "Aku bahkan belum sempat ikut campur masalahmu, malam dimana kau meminta bantuanku pun aku sudah mengirimimu pesan kalau aku tidak bisa datang!"

Haneul bersiap membalas Jewon, tapi kemudian ia terperangah "Kau tidak datang membantuku?" ucap Haneul mengingat kejadian saat Jewon di balkon kamarnya.

Jewon mengangguk "Aku ada masalah dengan patner bodohku, jadi aku tidak bisa membantu!"

"Lalu siapa yang ditemui Heechul, Heechul mengatakan tadi ia bertemu denganmu dan kau membawa Donghae dan Siwon menghilang!" terang Haneul.

"Kau bercanda? seharian aku di rumah!" ucap Jewon "Tanya saja pada dia!" imbuhnya menunjuk seorang pria kurus yang berdiri disudut ruangan masih terkejut akan kedatangan Haneul.

"Siapa dia?"

"Panter baruku, namanya Ryeowook!" ucap Jewon.

Haneul mengangguk "Jadi siapa yang menemui Heechul?"

"Aku tidak tahu!" sahut Jewon.

Haneul tertegun mendengar jawaban Jewon. Apa mungkin Heechul berbohong?

~0~

For All : Haduh-haduh,..ini semakin rumit saja,..==..


	13. Chapter 13

******"Love Therapy" ( Chapter 13 )**

Author : Ladea Vesia  
>Title : Love Therapy<br>Chapter : 13 ( Thirteen )  
>Rating : 16+<br>Genre : Romantis, Komedy,.Angst  
>Fandom : Suju, Shinee,...<br>OFC : Haneul, Hyun Ah, Jewon  
>Discalimer : Ini cerita asalnya dari gua jadi jangan pada protes!<br>Back Song : SNSD-OH!...dan SUJU-its You! 

_"Setiap orang memiliki pilihan hidupnya masing-masing bukan, dan setiap orang pasti pernah mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta, dan dalam percintaan pasti akan selalu ada duka!..Dan jika ada duka maka akan ada luka dan luka itu juga harus disembuhkan,..hanya saja cara penyembuhannyalah yang belum kita ketah__ui"_

**Chapter 13**

"Kau bercanda? seharian aku di rumah!" ucap Jewon "Tanya saja pada dia!" imbuhnya menunjuk seorang pria kurus yang berdiri disudut ruangan masih terkejut akan kedatangan Haneul.

"Siapa dia?"

"Patner baruku, namanya Ryeowook!" ucap Jewon.

Haneul mengangguk "Jadi siapa yang menemui Heechul?"

"Aku tidak tahu!" sahut Jewon.

Haneul tertegun mendengar jawaban Jewon. Apa mungkin Heechul berbohong?

~0~

"Dimana kita?" tanya Siwon melihat sekeliling mereka.

Donghae ikut memperhatikan sekeliling mereka "Minho!" serunya menatap Minho yang meringkuk di sudut ruangan.

Siwon dan Donghae saling pandang kemudian keduanya setengah berlari menghampiri Minho yang terlihat sangat berantakan.

"Minho kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae.

"Minho!" panggil Siwon.

"Tolong aku,..." gumam Minho.

Donghae menatap miris kearah Minho "Kami akan menolongmu, sadarlah!" seru Donghae mengguncang tubuh Minho.

Siwon kembali melihat kesekeliling mereka, banyak pintu tertutup. Siwon berdiri dan mencoba membuka pintu di belakang mereka tapi pintunya terkunci, kemudian pintu-pintu yang lain dan hasilnya adalah nihil, tidak ada satu pun yang terbuka. Sementara Donghae masih berusaha menyadarkan Minho.

"Yaaakkkkkkkk!" teriak Siwon dari tengah ruangan arah atas, tapi suaranya tidak memantul sama sekali.

"Kau sedang apa?" seru Donghae yang sudah pasrah dengan keadaan Minho.

Siwon menoleh kearah Donghae "Aneh sekali, kenapa tidak ada pantulan suaranya?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Donghae menatap Siwon keheranan "Wwwwwwooooooooooooooooi!" teriak Donghae membuktikan ucapan Siwon.

Dan benar saja tidak ada gauman yang muncul, padahal mereka berada di ruang tertutup. Donghae menundukkan kepalanya mencoba berpikir, apa mereka benar-benar berada di dalam ruangan atau tidak, tapi tiba-tiba saja lantai di bawahnya seperti retak-retak membuatnya berdiri dan bergerak mundur.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon.

"Lantainya retak!" sahut Donghae menatap lantai yang retak.

"Apa?" seru Siwon menunduk memperhatikan lantai yang masih utuh untuk waktu yang lama, dan tiba-tiba saja dia melihat retakan di lantai itu juga.

"Dinding!" seru Donghae.

Siwon melihat kesekeliling mereka dan dindingnya ikut retak. Tapi tiba-tiba saja semuanya kembali utuh dan tubuh Minho terangkat seperti melayang membuat Siwon menatap Donghae kebingungan, sementara Donghae yang terkejut berusaha menenangkan pikirannya dan menyentuh tubuh Minho yang langsung terhempas ke lantai dengan bunyi debam yang bergaum diseluruh ruangan dan Minho terbatuk-batuk.

"Minho, Minho, kau baik-baik saja?" Donghae bergegas menghampiri Minho.

Minho masih memegangi dadanya dan berhasil di dudukkan oleh Donghae dan Siwon.

"Kalian,,...kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?" tanya Minho.

"Kami juga tidak tahu!" sahut Siwon "Lalu kau sendiri, bagaimana bisa kemari?"

Minho menggelengkan kepalanya sama tidak mengerti dan kembali terbatuk.

"Pasti ada cara untuk keluar dari sini bukan? pasti ada!" ucap Donghae.

"Aku tidak tahu!" desah Minho.

Siwon kembali terdiam dan melihat keatas, seperti ada awan putih berputar-putar. Siwon mengerutkan dahi saat menyentuh kantong celananya. Dengan cepat lambat ia mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Minho keheranan.

"Sepertinya ini bisa digunakan!" ucap Siwon.

Donghae ikut-ikutan mengeluarkan ponselnya begitu juga dengan Minho.

~0~

Heechul duduk sendirian di ruang pentas drama, menatap langit-langit dari arah panggung. Ia berharap Haneul datang sekarang dan menyelamatkan teman-temannya. Seandainya saja dia punya kemampuan khusus.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Hyun Ah yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang panggung.

Heechul hanya terdiam menatap Hyun Ah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hyun Ah pada Heechul yang masih diam menatapnya.

Heechul menghela nafas "Aku sedang tidak baik-baik saja," ucap Heechul "Aku ingin bisa bertemu dengan Donghae, Minho, dan Siwon!"

Hyun Ah mengerutkan dahi "Kenapa kau tidak menghubungi mereka saja?"

"Mereka tidak akan bisa di hubungi lagi kurasa!" desah Heechul menundukkan kepala dan memeluk kakinya.

"Kau itu aneh!" Hyun Ah mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan tombol 1 dan secara otomatis ia menghubungi Siwon "Yak, Siwon-ah, ini aku Hyun Ah!"

Heechul langsung mendongakkan kepala dan melihat kearah Hyun Ah.

"Kau dimana?" tanya Hyun Ah "Heechul-ssi mencari,,,,"

Heechul merekbut ponsel Hyun Ah "Hallo, Siwon? kau kah itu?" tanya Heechul.

"Heechul?" seru suara Siwon di seberang.

"Kau dimana?" tanya Heechul.

Tidak ada suara cukup lama "Heechul, aku tidak tahu dimana kami berada sekarang!" jawab Siwon "Kami seperti berada disebuah bangunan penuh pintu yang terkunci dan atap yang tinggi seperti menara!" imbuh Siwon.

Heechul terdiam untuk mengingat sesuatu "Apa kau bisa melihat langit-langitnya?"

"Tidak, kami tidak bisa melihatnya karena ada,.."

"Kabut!" sela Heechul "Benar kalian disana? kalian yakin?"

Siwon terdiam "Ya, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Heechul seperti mendapat pencerahan dan ia tersenyum "Tunggu aku, aku akan ketempat kalian sabarlah!" ucap Heechul menutup telepon.

Hyun AH yang tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Heechul menerima ponselnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Heechul-sii, sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Siwon?" tanya Hyun Ah.

Heechul masih tersenyum dan menatap Hyun Ah "Kurasa aku tahu dimana Siwon, DOnghae dan Minho berada!"

"Dimana?"

~0~

Haneul berjalan dengan langkah cepat menyusuri lorong akademi Meong. Leeteuk, Jewon dan Ryeowook ada dibelakangnya. Mereka sedang perjalanan untuk mencari Heechul.

"Kau yakin kalau Heechul berbohong?" tanya Leeteuk ragu "Aku mengenal Heechul dan dia bukan orang seperti itu!"

Haneul menggelengkan kepala "Entahlah, aku juga tidak yakin, tapi mana mungkin Jewon berada di tempat yang berbeda dalam satu waktu?" ucap Haneul menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tapi bisa saja, dia berbohong!" ucap Leeteuk menunjuk kearah Jewon.

Jewon mengernyit "Yak, memangnya aku ini ada tampang pembohong sepertimu?" seru Jewon tidak setuju.

"Mian aku menyela, tapi Jewon, apa kau tidak berpikir kalau yang menemui Heechul itu Hyewon?" sela Ryeowook.

Jewon, Haneul, dan Leeteuk terdiam kemudian saling lirik.

"Haish, kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku?" umpat Jewon menepuk dahinya.

Leeteuk mengerutkan dahi "Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin?"

"Apapun bisa terjadi bukan?" Haneul mengomentari Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepala "Bukan begitu, tapi Hyewon setahuku masih dihukum!"

"Tidak, hukumannya sudah selesai!" sela Jewon "Kemarin dia menemuiku!"

"HANEUL,..!" Panggil Heechul yang berlari menghampiri Haneul.

"Heechul?" seru Leeteuk, Haneul, Jewon, dan Ryeowook bersamaan.

Heechul berhenti tepat didepan Haneul dan terengah "Aku,.hosh...Aku sudah,.hosh..tahu,..hosh,..kemana Jewon membawa Donghae dan yang lain!" ucapnya terengah.

"Kau ini bicara apa?" tanya Jewon mengertukan dahi,

Heechul menoleh "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkk!" seru Heechul bergerak mundur dan menunjuk kearah Jewon "Ke-kenapa kau disini?"

Haneul menurunkan tangan Heechul "Kau bilang kau tahu dimana Donghae dan yang lain, mereka ada dimana?" tanya Haneul.

"Kenapa dia ada bersama kalian, Yak kau mau menipu teman-temanku!" seru Heechul menatap Jewon.

Leeteuk berdiri didepan Heechul "Dimana mereka?" tanya Leeteuk.

Heechul berusaha mencari celah untuk melihat Jewon, tapi Leeteuk mengikuti gerakkannya dan tidak membiarkan Heechul melihat Jewon dan itu terus berlangsung selama lebih dari lima menit.

-buak-

Haneul memukul kepala Leeteuk dan Heechul "Berhenti bermain-main!" seru Haneul "Yak, Heechul cepat katakan kepada kami!"

Heechul berjongkok memegangi kepalanya "Mereka ada di menara ilusi!" ucap Heechul "Kalian bisa menelepon mereka!"

"Benarkah?" seru Ryeowook kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dan menghubungi Donghae.

Semua orang menunggu dengan wajah berharap.

"Donghae?" seru Ryeowook "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jewon merebut ponsel Ryeowook.

"Yak kau, siapa yang membawa kalian kesana?" seru Jewon.

"Jewon?" seru Donghae bingung "Kau, apa maumu membawa kami kemari?"

"Jangan seenaknya, bukan aku, aku tanya bagaimana orang yang membawamu kesana?" Jewon tidak sabar.

Donghae terdiam "Baiklah, yang membawaku orang dengan wajah sama sepertimu dan sayap hitam dan pakaian serba hitam!" jawab Donghae sebal.

"Terima kasih!" jawab Jewon langsung menutup telepon.

Semua orang menatap Jewon, tangan Leeteuk terhenti pada saat dia akan memakai ponsel menunggu giliran.

"Memang Hyewon yang membawa mereka!" jawab Jewon "Sebaiknya kita segera menolong mereka!"

Haneul menganggukkan kepala "Heechul, ayo!" serunya menarik tubuh Heechul.

~0~

Donghae menatap ponselnya tidak mengerti.

"Yak, kau kenapa?" tanya Minho, "tadi itu siapa?"

Donghae menggelengkan kepala "Benar-benar aneh, tadi itu temanku Ryeowook dan tiba-tiba saja Jewon menyela dan dia menanyakan siapa yang membawa kita kemari!" ucap Donghae.

"Maksudmu yang membawa kita bukan Jewon tapi orang yang mirip jewon?" Siwon melebarkan mata menatap Donghae.

Donghae menghela nafas dan menatap kedua temannya "Entahlah, sepertinya begitu!" terang Donghae.

Siwon kembali duduk di lantai dan diam berpikir, sementara Minho berjalan mondar-mandir didepan Donghae yang

"Kalian pernah berpikir dan bertanya apa maksud tujuan kita dibawa ketempat ini?" Celetuk Siwon.

Donghae dan Minho menoleh kearah Siwon, Minho berhenti mondar-mandir.

"Aku juga sempat bertanya-tanya tapi sepertinya aku tidak tahu!" jawab Minho.

Donghae memalingkan wajah "Aku berharap bisa diculik untuk menyelamatkan Minho, tapi ternyata malah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa!" umpat Donghae.

"Kau benar-benar sinting!" cela Minho.

"Yak, aku cuma berusaha membantu saja, tidak lebih!" ucap DOnghae kesal

Minho bermaksud membalas Donghae, tapi tiba-tiba suasana menjadi redup dan lama kelamaan menjadi gelap gulita membuat ketiga namja yang ada ditempat itu kebingungan. Siwon berusaha menyalakan ponselnya untuk penerangan tapi entah kenapa tidak ada cahaya yang dilihatnya.

"Donghae, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Minho setengah panik.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, kau pikir aku punya kemampuan aneh?" Seru Donghae tidak terima.

"Ponselku tidak mau menyala," komentar Siwon.

"Aaaaaaaaarrrrrgh!" teriak Donghae.

Jantung Minho berdetak sangat cepat, ia ingin berbicara tapi tidak ada suaranya yang keluar sama sekali dan ia tidak berani bergerak kemanapun. Ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki Siwon yang berhasil menemukan Donghae karena mereka sudah mengobrol dan Minho berharap mereka menemukannya juga.

"Donghae ada apa?" Siwon berhasil menyentuh lengan Donghae.

"Entahlah, sepertinya ada yang menggores lenganku!" rintih Donghae.

"Minho, dimana dia kenapa dia diam saja?" seru Siwon "Yak Minho, kau masih disini bukan? MInho?" panggil Siwon.

Minho ingin sekali menjawab, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Akhirnya namja itu memutuskan untuk berlari kearah asal suara, tapi ia menabrak sesuatu, semacam dinding dan sangat jelas suara Siwon dan Donghae seperti ada di balik dinding itu. Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi sangat terang.

"Minho?" seru DOnghae dan Siwon.

"Kalian?" seru Minho, ia bisa bersuara lagi,

-BUAK-

Minho menabrak sebuah pembatas antara dirinya dan kedua temannya. Pembatas yang tidak terlihat sama sekali. Minho berusaha menembuh pembatas itu, tapi sia-sia.

"Percuma saja, kau tidak akan bisa menembusnya!" terdengar suara dari arah belakang Minho.

Minho membalikkan badan dan ia melihat sosok gelap Jewon baginya yang sebenarnya adalah Hyewon.

"Jewon, apa maumu?" teriak MInho.

Hyewon membalikkan badan "Seberapa pentingkah kau untuk Haneul?" tanya Hyewon.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Hyewon tertawa "Dengar kalian yang disana, ada yang berusaha menyelamatkan kalian, tapi tidak dengan MInho!" tiba-tiba Minho terduduk lemas dan tidak bisa bergerak hanya bisa menatap Hyewon.

Suasana disekitar mereka menjadi pudar dan terus pudar. tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah berada di ruang pentas drama.

"Donghae!" seru Heechul langsung menghampiri Donghae yang masih setengah linglung karena perubahan tempat.

~0~

Author Note : Nah,...ceritanya makin gaib,..tapi hanya ini ide yang tersisa,..bantulah Author,..T^T...


	14. Chapter 14  END

"Love Therapy" ( Chapter 14 ) ~END~

Aug 11, '11 2:34 PM  
>untuk<p>

Author : Ladea Vesia  
>Title : Love Therapy<br>Chapter : 14 ( Fourteen )  
>Rating : 16+<br>Genre : Romantis, Komedy,.Angst  
>Fandom : Suju, Shinee,...<br>OFC : Haneul, Hyun Ah, Jewon  
>Discalimer : Ini cerita asalnya dari gua jadi jangan pada protes!<br>Back Song : SNSD-OH!...dan SUJU-its You!

_"Setiap orang memiliki pilihan hidupnya masing-masing bukan, dan setiap orang pasti pernah mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta, dan dalam percintaan pasti akan selalu ada duka!..Dan jika ada duka maka akan ada luka dan luka itu juga harus disembuhkan,..hanya saja cara penyembuhannyalah yang belum kita ketah__ui"_

**Chapter 14**

Hyewon membalikkan badan "Seberapa pentingkah kau untuk Haneul?" tanya Hyewon.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Hyewon tertawa "Dengar kalian yang disana, ada yang berusaha menyelamatkan kalian, tapi tidak dengan MInho!" tiba-tiba Minho terduduk lemas dan tidak bisa bergerak hanya bisa menatap Hyewon.

Suasana disekitar mereka menjadi pudar dan terus pudar. tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah berada di ruang pentas drama.

"Donghae!" seru Heechul langsung menghampiri Donghae yang masih setengah linglung karena perubahan tempat.

"SIWON!" Hyun ah berlari dan langsung memeluk Siwon yang sama linglungnya dengan Donghae.

Perlahan Donghae mulai terbiasa dan matanya menatap Hyun Ah yang terlihat khawatir dan masih terus memeriksa keadaan Siwon, sementara Siwon terlihat kebingungan karena perlakuan yang didapatnya. Haneul menatap dari kejauhan bersama dengan Leeteuk dan Jewon.

"Minho, dimana Minho?" seru Haneul melihat kesekelilingnya.

Leeteuk yang menyadari kalau Minho juga tidak muncul ikut mencari "Sial, kenapa bisa begini!" umpatnya.

"DISANA!" seru Jewon menunjuk kearah panggung.

Semua mengikuti arah tangan Jewon. Terlihat Minho melayang di panggung dengan semacam cabang-cabang tanaman membelit tubuh Minho yang menatap kearah teman-temannya dengan tatapan meminta bantuan tapi ia tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun karena mulutnya ditutup oleh belitan tanaman.

"Minho!" ucap Haneul.

"Hyewon, keluarlah, apa maumu?" teriak Jewon "HYEWON!"

Hyewon perlahan turun "Apa kabar saudariku, apa kabar Haneul, dan lama tidak jumpa Leeteuk!" sapa Hyewon tersenyum.

"Hyewon, cepat lepaskan orang itu, apa maumu?" teriak Leeteuk "Tidak cukupkah kau dikurung selama 200 tahun?"

Hyewon menelengkan kepala "Apa kau tidak tahu, aku melakukan ini karena aku menjalankan tugas!" Hyewon menaikkan satu alisnya "Awalnya aku ragu, tapi setelah melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan dan pengusutan aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar!"

Jewon mendengus.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu? kenapa kau menahan manusia seperti Minho?" tanya Haneul.

Donghae menatap raut wajah Haneul, baru pertama kali ia melihat seorang Haneul berkaca-kaca seperti akan menangis. Heechul mencengkeram lengannya sangat erat tapi matanya tertuju pada Haneul dan beralih ke Hyewon berulang kali. Siwon dan Hyun Ah terdiam menatap kearah Hyewon.

Hyewon tersenyum samar "Siapa Minho? Kenapa dia yang kau temui? Bagaimana kau bisa berbuat seburuk itu?" ucapnya membuat Haneul terbelalak.

"Haneul jangan dengarkan dia,..dia benar-benar busuk?" teriak Minho.

Hyewon menoleh kearah Minho "Sayang sekali kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" ucapnya menjambak rambut Minho. "Kalau kau tahu, kau pasti akan menghindari Haneul!"

"Tahu apa? aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan!" teriak Minho berusaha melawan.

Hyewon tergelak "Kau ingin mengerti ucapanku?" tawar Hyewon.

"JANGAN!" teriak Haneul.

Hyewon menoleh kearah Haneul "Jangan?" ulang Hyewon tersenyum "Kenapa? bukankah akan lebih bagus kalau dia sadar!"

Donghae terdiam, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan getaran yang aneh dalam tubuhnya. Donghae menoleh kearah Heechul yang ternyata sumber getaran tersebut. Heechul bergerak mundur dan sepasang sayap tiba-tiba muncul dari punggungnya membuat semua orang terkejut.

"CUKUP!" teriak Heechul "Biarlah seperti ini, "

"Tidak bisa!" ucap Hyewoon "Tugasku adalah meluruskan malaikat yang keluar dari jalur, termasuk kau? mengejar teman-temanmu yang bodoh dan reingkar nasi seenaknya!"

Heechul diam menatap Hyewon.

"Tunggu sebentar, kalian saling kenal?" tanya Leeteuk heran "bagaimana mungkin patner bisa menjadi malaikat?"

Jewon menelengkan kepala "Apa kau tidak pernah tahu kalau patner dulunya juga malaikat?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Donghae.

Heechul menghela nafas "Patner sebenarnya adalah reinkarnasi dari malaikat yang dihukum, dan mereka bisa memilih menjadi manusia selamanya atau menjadi malaikat lagi!" terang Heechul "Dan aku sudah ingat semuanya, aku tidak akan membiarkan ini berlanjut!" Heechul menatap Hyewon.

Minho menatap Heechul tidak mengerti "Heechul, jelaskan padaku, sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Minho.

Heechul menggelengkan kepala "Kau tidak perlu tahu!"

"Dia harus tahu!" bentak Hyewon "DIa dan Haneul tidak boleh bersama!"

"Kenapa? kenapa Minho dan Haneul tidak boleh bersama?" tanya Donghae.

Leeteuk mundur satu langkah sambil menggelengkan kepala "tidak mungkin itu dia,..tidak mungkin!" gumam Leeteuk "Yesung adalah Minho?"

Haneul menoleh kearah Leeteuk "bukan, dia minho, dia MINHO!" teriak Haneul.

"Ye-yesung?" kata Jewon terbata "Haneul k-kau?"

"Jewon aku tidak bermaksud buruk, aku hanya ingin menebus kesalahanku!" Haneul mengguncang tubuh Jewon.

Jewon menggelengkan kepala "Kau, Kau sudah melanggar hukum Haneul, ini tidak bisa diteruskan!" teriak Jewon.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu!" ucap Haneul yang akhirnya menangis "Tapi aku tidak bisa jika hanya diam, aku tidak bisa!"

"HANEUL JANGAN DENGARKAN!" teriak Minho.

Heewon menoleh kearah Minho "Dari awal kau itu hanya pembuat masalah!" ucap Heewon "Apa kau tidak tahu kalau Haneul menjadi malaikat dibumi hanya karena untuk mencarimu, mencari titisan Yesung orang yang dicintainya!" teriak heewon.

Minho terbelalak, secepat kilat otaknya mengingat semuanya dengan rasa sakit yang sangat tidak bisa ia tahan dan membuatnya berteriak. Minho mengingat kejadian itu semua tapi kemudian Hewon mendorong tubuh Minho kebelakang dan Minho melupakan apa yang baru saja muncul di otaknya.

"AKu tidak bisa berbuat lebih, dia bisa mati!' ucap Heewon.

"Kumohon Haneul lupakan dia, kumohon!" pinta Heechul.

Haneul menggelengkan kepala "Aku tidak bisa!" teriak Haneul.

"Kau pasti bisa HAneul, aku percaya padamu!" ucap Donghae yang tiba-tiba saja memunculkan sayapnya membuat Hyun Ah dan Siwon terkejut "Kumohon!".

"TIDAK,,, TIDAK!" ucap Haneul mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang.

Leeteuk berdiri dibelakang Haneul "Haneul, kumohon, ini demi kebaikkanmu juga!"

Haneul terisak keras "TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKkkkkkkkkkk!" teriak Haneul mengerluarkan pancaran cahaya yang sangat hebat membuat Hyun Ah dan Siwon terpental kebelakang.

"Hyun Ah!" teriak Siwon.

Leeteuk terbang menghampiri Hyun Ah dengan cepat ia mengambil lingkaran cahaya yang keluar dari tubuh Hyun Ah dan membawanya terbang keatas. Siwon menghampiri tubuh Hyun Ah dan menyadari kalau Hyun Ah sudah tidak bernyawa, Donghae menatap tubuh Hyun Ah terkejut dan menghampiri Siwon yang berteriak.

"Dimana Haneul?" teriak Heechul.

Hewon diam ditempatnya "Beruntung sekali dia diselamatkan!" umpatnya kemudian menghilang.

Jewon terduduk lemas "Dasar, hampir saja dia menghabisi nyawanya sendiri!"

"Jewon, apa Haneul sudah kembali?" tanya Heechul.

Jewon menganggukkan kepala dan Heechul ikut pergi begitu saja.

"Jewon, apa kita akan membereskan semuanya?" tanya Ryeowook.

Jewon menganggukkan kepala "Bakar tempat ini, buat Minho tetap selamat tapi dalam keadaan pingsan dan tubuh gadis itu letakkan ditempat yang dianggap ia mati karena pengap dan Siwon buat dia pingsan disebelah gadis itu!" pinta Jewon.

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepala kemudian menghampiri Donghae dan meminta bantuan. Donghae mengangguk dan melakukan semuanya tanpa banyak bicara.

~0~

Sebulan berlalu dengan cepat. Donghae, Heechul dan Leeteuk duduk di kafetaria sambil mengobrol ditambah dengan Siwon. Mereka mulai akrab sejak kejadian saat itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Haneul?" tanya Siwon.

"Kurasa sekarang dia lebih baik!" ucap Heechul.

Siwon tersenyum "Aku harus mengucapkan terimakasih padanya!" kata Siwon.

Donghae menganggukkan kepala "Aku juga!"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Minho, aku belum melihatnya!" celetuk Leeteuk.

"Semua ingatannya bersama Haneul sudah dilupakan oleh Minho, ia tidak akan pernah mengingat Haneul lagi!" terang Heechul "Dan Haneul, aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia ingin memusnahkan dirinya sendiri!"

"Beruntung Ketua Shindong berhasil menyelamatkannya!" imbuh Donghae.

Leeteuk dan Siwon mengangguk setuju.

"Jewon, bagaimana dengan jewon dan Hewon?" tanya Donghae.

Heechul mengangkat bahu "Aku tidak tahu!"

"Mereka bekerja sama sekarang!" terang Leeteuk.

"Lalu sekarang aku harus apa?" celetuk Siwon "Aku tahu tentang kalian!"

"KAta ketua Shindong tidak masalah!" ucap Heechul "Kurasa kau punya kemampuan seperti Ryeowook!"

Leeteuk dan Donghae mengangguk paham.

"mungkin!" ucap Siwon kemudian ia tertawa disusul oleh yang lain.

~0~

Haneul terdiam sendirian di kamarnya, ia sudah dilarang untuk datang kebumi lagi sekarang. Setelah ini ia akan melupakan semuanya, itulah janjinya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kurasa Terapi cinta-ku ini sangat manjur untukmu!" ucap Shindong.

Haneul menoleh dan melihat Kapten Shindong didekat jendela "Kapten?"

Shindong tersenyum "Apa sekarang kau paham, yang kau lakukan adalah hal yang sia-sia, kita dilarang untuk jatuh cinta, kita bukan manusia!"

"Aku tahu aku salah, maafkan aku!" ucap Haneul merasa bersalah.

Shindong menggelengkan kepala "Memiliki hati manusia sangatlah dilarang, karena itu aku putuskan kau tidak akan berhubungan dengan manusia lagi mulai sekarang!" terang Shindong.

"Aku paham!" Haneul mengangguk.

"Bumi bukan tempat yang cocok untukmu!" ucap Shindong kemudian menghilang.

Haneul menatap tempat dimana Shindong menghilang dan ia pun ikut menghilang.

~0~

~THE-END~

Author Note: Maaf jika ending tidak mengesankan,..tapi inilah inti love terapi,..^^


End file.
